Name Of The Past
by OldVoyd
Summary: Izzy was just a normal Ipswich resident. who like most that had been born there, attended the private boarding school Spencer academy. so why after getting her first roommate in three years, has her world suddenly turned upside down? Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One.

Okay so this chapter is still the same, but I took my story off to redo it a little bit, add new scenes and remould others.

OldVoyd.

* * *

"So you come over to mine tonight?" Reid asked Lucy as he moved slowly towards her closing the gap between them as he slipping his hands around her waist. His famous smirk faulted a little as the look on her face clearly stated she was still upset with him from the night before. "Ive got homework" she bit back as her hands came to rest on his chest and slowly pushed him away gaining the space back he had only just erased. She had clearly just lied to him and it wasn't making him at all happy, what was up with this girl, if it was anyone else she would be screaming for joy at the hope of getting into his bed. "Well then ill drop you home?" He straightened up with embarrassment as he heard the sniggers behind him over his pleading voice.

"No really its fine, im catching a ride back with Izzy" Lucy sighed again as she made her point of being still pissed with him obvious, with the removal of his worm hands from around her back.

"oh Izzy," he put emphasis on the name as an evil expression spread across his lips, "you know I still have never met this roommate of yours, not at school or in your dorm, im starting to think she doesn't exist" he finished a broad smile carved into his face as he folded his arms around his chest and lent back slightly, thinking of all the moves he could of made to any of the Spencer's girls if he hadn't of listened to the "ive got a roommate" line.

"and to think my family is one of the oldest in Ipswich" a tall covasus girl spoke as she ventured in to their conversation stationing herself besides the young woman who was soon to be another notch on Great Garwins bed post.

"Argh perfect timing," Lucy spoke as she looked towards her friend and mirrored her smirk.

"if your family was old I would know who you are and I don't" Reid all but spat back at the girl in front of him who try as much as he could, couldn't stop from taking in her natural beauty, she was not by far, the most attractive girl he had ever set his eyes on but there was something about her green smirking eyes that engrossed him instantly towards her, it was if she could read into his very soul and saw nothing that frightened her, her dark urban hair spiking underneath her chin. Her plumped perfectly shaped lips making his body ache as he kept transfixed on them, really if she had been around as long as she said he really would have noticed her.

She stood still the smirk not phased by his bark; it was not uncommon to know that when Reid Garmin was looking for sex he would be ignorant to the rest of the world. She frowned a little as she shifted her gaze towards her roommate, she liked Lucy, she liked Lucy a lot and it was great that for the first time sense she had started at Spencer she finally got a roommate, Izzy just wished Lucy would of taken on her warnings a little bit better and stayed away from Reid like she said had told her, he was going to hurt her and Izzy really didn't know how she was going to deal with it if another one of her friends packed up and left because of a guy with too much hormones.

She moved her gaze back to the four well known boys in front of her as the youngest brunette moved forward, "dude seriously she has been in the same classes as us since pre-school" he said thinking that would kick his best friend in to gear and remember the girl, he soon got his answer however when Reid looked blankly at him finally taking his eyes of the female, Tyler let his head drop as an angry sigh left his lips "her family live across from us" he said a little bit to bitterly as his gaze finally met hers and his face softened.

"hey Iz, sorry about him," he added, his full gaze now on the girl before him, jabbing his best friend hard in the side with his thumb before he continued," he has a worst memory then a gold fish I swear" he hissed the last part and tried to give the girl the most apologetic smile he could muster, and having Reid Garwin as a best friend it wasn't like it was a hard smile to pull off.

"Oh please," she threw back, making his heart almost stop with her poisonous smile, "I would have been shocked if blonde had remembered me, we have never had an exchange of words longer then a minute." She said glancing at the tall blue eyed boy in front of her before shooting her gaze back to the boy who was talking to her, "now if you had forgotten me, that would be a problem" she finished with a wink, holding back on her laugh as she saw the hard gulp the youngest of the four boys had just tried to push down at the mention of their already made acquaintance with each other.

After what seem like minutes of the three boys looking at Tyler eyebrows raised all asking the same unanswered question, Lucy piped in with a "well..." knowing full well how her roommate new the sweetest of the Ipswich boy and put her hands around Izzy's arm, "we better be going. Got lots and lots of homework to do" she finished, glancing at the boy contemplating how fast she would have to move before Lizzy would hint about something else concerning Tyler.

* * *

Izzy waited till she was dragged fully inside of her dorm with the door slammed back into its frame hard before she let the tears of held in laughter roll down her face. She fell face first into her pillow letting the laugh she had been trying to push down fly out of her mouth and getting muted by the pillow below her. She turned round still humour in her eyes and she finally looked up to the girl who was throwing daggers at her, hand firmly place on her hips.

"Did you see his face?" she asked wiping the tears that had finally stopped away from her cheeks with the back of her hand, "it was priceless"

"Why did you have to do that to him? He was sticking up for you and you had to bite back didn't you?" Her room mate shot, not letting the anger she felt at that moment slip.

"lay of Lucy, Tyler isn't as innocent as you would like to believe, trust me" she said with a grin, sighing at the look on her friends face still not changing, she tried a different approach "its not like he doesn't no who I am Lucy, he knows I was joking around" she finished as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You sure about that? He's the sweet one remember" she bit back.

"Look I was only having a little bit of fun, im sorry. I was being a bitch, ill buy him a drink at Nicky's, or something, ok?" she asked offering a truce with a shake of a hand, knowing she wouldn't be able to take any more of her friends angry mother routine.

"don't try and fool me, Iz, I know for a fact it pissed you off that he was the only one that remembers you" Lucy spoke, taking her friends hand in hers and pulling her up, "now off you scute ive got homework to do remember?" she finished placing an evil grin on her lips and walk over to her wardrobe and began to throw things out.

Lizzy let out an unheard or ignored groan and moved towards her own bed, it was true it did piss her off a little, well if she truly let her self think about it, it pissed her off a lot. Who the hell were they to not remember a girl who had not only started damn school with them but had also, every single summer for the first 10 years of their lives played hide and seek with them like the rest of their neighbourhood did. Was she that forgetful that the only way she was ever going to be remember was if she slept with every single one of them? Because by the looks of things that was the only reason Tyler had remember her, granted he was properly like the rest of them and slept with so many people that he had to have a little black book, just to remember their name, but damn it she was the first one you came to if you opened to. She screamed silently in her head, as she threw a pillow across the room, ignoring her room mate's glares and stormed out, shower bag in hand, "who the hell did they think they were, really?" She asked out loud to an empty hallway as she stormed towards the shared showers on her floor.

* * *

"so baby boy..." Reid started towards his friend across the pool table, a smirk played permanently on his lips as he watch his friend make another perfect shot, " not the first time meeting Izzy..."he stopped, tapping his finger on his chin, trying to remember if he had ever been told her last name.

"Holden" Tyler arrogantly supplied as he aimed the white ball for his last stripped one.

"on last name basis with her are we" he winked at his friend as he playfully pushed him out the way at the sight of Tyler's winning ball Rica shade off the aimed pocket and roll back towards were it started.

"well yeah kinda" he added bitterly as he watched his two other best friends walk towards him, the same smile as Reid's playing on their lips, he let his head fall forward leaning it on the side of the table and let out a small sigh, "tonight is going to never be over" he mumbled as he felt a hand slap on the top of his back and looked up. "She was just a kid from our childhood guys" he grumbled watching all of there face change to disbelieving smirks.

"yeah see I don't get that, shouldn't I remember a girl who has been in my life the whole time" Reid handed the only unbroken pool stick towards Tyler.

"Ever think there is a reason you don't remember her Reid?" Caleb piped in, finally taking his attention away from his younger brother.

"Hey wait, wasn't Izzy the girl that turn you down when you were 10?" Pogue chuckled, remembering the sulking tantrums they all had been stuck with for week when Reid was mourning his summer rejection. "You've never used flowers again have ya Reid" he smacked his brother on the back as he fell into laughter with the other two.

"That was Izzy?" Reid asked dumbfounded as he replayed the moment when the pink roses were pushed back into his chest and he had heard the tasteless word 'no' get used towards him, "it seems my reputation is on the line again" he smirked as look towards his brothers, faltering a little as he kept his gaze on an emotionless Tyler.

"your not going to do anything Reid" Tyler warned, keeping his look as placid as possible, knowing his whore of a brother was going to speak again he step closer to him, trying anything he could to not lose his temper, "no Reid. I mean it, your going to leave Izzy alone, got it?"

"Why, is she taken Ty?" Reid wiggled his eyebrows at his self-adopted brother.

"Does it matter if ive asked you as a friend to stay away from her?" Tyler asked hoping that this all too serious conversation was going to end soon.

"why do you care so much if I-" Reid got cut of by Tyler asking him his question again, "find I'll keep away" he finished eye the brunette boy in font of him coarsely.


	2. Chapter 2

Name Of The Past – Chapter Two

Name Of The Past – Chapter Two

Izzy slouched against the tall brick building and pushed her hands into her blazer pocket shivering as they hit a small spot of heat. She should of taken a coat, she was living in one of the coldest months of the year and she had once again forgotten to put a jacket into her school bag. Banging her head against the wall she let out a small sigh, watching her breath catch in the wind and become a white haze as the bell indicating the end of the school day rang out around her.

Smiling as the few people she knew walked past her she began hopping on her feet, feeling the cold brushed threw her skin to her bones as the air whipped around her, one of theses days she was going to remember her keys, she was going to remember her keys and her coat, and not have to stand out in the freezing cold for her room mate to come and save her ass once again. it was all well and good to have swipe keys to keep out the odd rife raff that threaten to ruin young peoples lives but it was not so good when Kara the bitch had once again thrown one of her many replacements into the swimming pool just because she may have been beaten once again in their swimming lesson, been beaten by a very long gap. "what I'd do for a for a smoke" she mumbled bringing her shoulders closer together as she felt another shiver go threw her.

"you could give me a lap dance?" a voice offered next to her as a puff of white smoked invaded her senses.

Spinning round she came face to face with a smoking blonde and gave a heavy sigh, "Garwin" she smiled up at him insincerely before turning her back on him slightly and began her watch on the slated steps, "in front of the girls dorms, who would of thought" she mumbled to herself as she heard girls giggle stupidly past him.

"I know, im normally inside the building right?" he smirked at her as she look round at his comment. Pulling a singular cigarette out of his shirt pocket he held it up to her face, "so what would you do for it?"

"for you?" she asked, rising her eyebrow in shock, was he really propositioning his girlfriends roommate? "nothing, ive quit" she hissed after his smirk grew on his face, making her stomach tighten with anger.

"you've never been fond of me have you Izzy?" Reid asked seriously taking one last breath of his bud before dropping it to the floor, listening to it sizzle as it hit the wet floor.

"its not that im not fond of you Reid" Izzy spoke back softly, taking her hand out of her pocket and pulled on her bag strap when she noticed the red hair of her friend coming out of the building on the other side of the campus, "its just I don't like you," she glanced up at him and locked eyes with his, "and I defiantly don't trust you"

"you're the reason im like this you know?" Reid threw back at her harshly smiling sweetly at her as the girl they were both waiting for came bounding up the stairs, stopping her from retaliating back.

"what have you forgotten this time?" Lucy asked catching the glimpse of the shivering body of her roommate, moving up the stairs and around the white marble pillar she noticed the tall blonde standing next to her, "REID" she screamed dropping her bag at her feet and broke the small gab between them as she ran into his arms.

"hey baby" Reid greeted the girl sweetly wrapping his arms around her slender body and pulling her of the floor a bit making her giggle against his chest, never once letting his eyes leave the annoyed brunette by his side.

"im sorry about yesterday, I was being childish" Lucy mumbled looking up at the guy who's arm's she was in with puppy dog eyes.

"I cant just not talk to other girls because im with you" he said finally looked down at the red hair, already feeling bored around her. it was one thing to be chasing a girl who was quick with her tempter, it gave him hope that he might get some heat in the bedroom department, but when the girl was scaring off the rest of his upcoming conquests he knew he had to start getting out fast.

"I know" she mumbled taking his loosen tie in her hands and playing with it, "ive just got to get use to you being wanted"

"oh good lord" Izzy finally spoke rolling her eyes, knowing she had broken the 'sweet' moment when she glanced at her scolding friends dagger stare. "I mean can I have your keys" she mumbled smiling at the pair with distain. Anymore of this fake caring from Reid and she was sure she was going to do a Regan McNeil on both of them. she could only warn Lucy so many times about the local bicycle until she gave up on trying.

"here" Lucy looked up to her boyfriend and once again noticed that he was looking at her friend instead of her, feeling the jealousy she often felt when his attention was elsewhere a cruel smirk grew on her face, "your mother called by the way" she shot at the girl who had already stationed herself outside the double doors of their dorms, stopping from swiping her card at the sound of her voice.

"really?" Izzy knew exactly what Lucy was doing, she had seen it enough times over the past month. Whenever a girl was in sight of Lucy when she was round Reid she would become a land form of hydra in a instant. In was not at all a pretty sight and something Izzy certainly didn't want directed at her just because her Idiot of a boyfriend couldn't keep his roaming eyes to himself.

"yeah she wants you to call her back" Lucy responded, grabbing a better hold of the boy in her arms at the look on her roommates face, she knew as soon as she had brought up her mother that she had gone to far, Izzy's family was something they didn't talk about lightly.

"said that you would call her after lessons today" Lucy winched under the burning stare her friend was now looking at her with. She was angry with Reid when she had picked up the dorm room phone, and knowing as soon as she had done it that it was wrong, that she shouldn't of taken out of her angry on her, but she did. She knew Izzy didn't have an easy relationship with her parents, her mother the most, and while being pissed she had sealed her own best friends fate, for the rest of the night her friend was not going to be in the best of moods.

"I thought we had gone threw this Lucy" Izzy spat swotting the key card hard threw the small white scanner next to the door, and yanked the metal handle open hard, "when my mother calls, ive suddenly become deaf, or dead. Or better yet ive ran off with the damn priest" she hissed hard, walking right into the dark building not looking back at her friends as the heavy door slammed shut behind her.

"that was a bit over the top" Reid finally spoke feeling slightly gobsmacked at the cool girl he had just been talking to change into hateful fast.

"family is just a word to her, if you know what I mean" Lucy replied calmly feeling the guilt for what she had done wash over herself, dampening her mood.

"yeah I know what you mean" Reid rubbed the back of his neck, staring off at where she had left them "that's why I live at the dorms"

"yeah same for her. even in the summer holidays she lives here" she smiled sadly up at the blonde noticing his look down at her in confusion.

"I thought Spencer's didn't allow people to stay here in the summer?" he asked, already thinking up ways of asking his parents if he could also get in on the deal.

"yeah well if your family threw enough money around, im sure you eventually get anything" Lucy responded shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

"stop giving me the silent treatment, or ill turn this car around" Lucy broke the silence as she finally pulled her car up to the car park at the side of the well know teenage local bar. She glanced at the glowing numbers by the side of her, '11.30' "I think ive left my Reid long enough to feel ashamed" she spoke up as she watch Izzy follow her gaze towards the clock that was between them, "your Reid? Man you're going to get burnt" Izzy smiled at the girl as she pushed the side door open and stepped out, "just remember Lucy, you're not dating, and you're not even seeing each other secretly. So if he's with another girl in there promise me you won't flip" she pleaded with her only real friend.

"He wouldn't do that to me" she stated matter-of-factly as she threw her keys to the dark haired girl still standing near her unlocked car and headed towards the entrance.

"yes he really would" Izzy responded to the retreating back sadly and pushed the key in to the slit and twisted it hearing the locks of the doors full into place before she took a deep breath and moved towards where her friend had departed.

She let the heavy door moved away from her with a hard push as the sound of loud music and talking plunged into her ears. The sweet smell of smoke invade her lungs and waking up her once silence nicotine cravings. " I will not put my mouth around a..." she began but got cut of by an arm going around her shoulders, "please don't finish that sentence with the word dick, because baby you still have to have me before you swear of men altogether" came the cringing voice of Spencer's most annoying, Aaron Abbott. "I could be the guy you have been waiting for" he whispered into her, as she gagged at the feel of his mouth nibble of her ear.

She pushed him hard, harder then she had meant to, and watch as he collided with the jukebox making it jump slightly before stopping to reload the once playing track making everyone stop and look at the commotion. "you fucking touch me like that again, or in fact speak to me again, I swear you will be sorry" she spat hatred filling her eyes as she watch him stagger manly towards her, grabbing her arms and pushing them down hard towards the side of her body. She let out an unwelcomed whimper as his hands griped tighter around her wrists. "No bitch ever talks to me like that, got it" he hissed, lowering his head as his cruel eyes met hers in a dead lock. She did the only thing she could do, and pulled her knee up hard, and into him, she hated using a mans weak spot to get a point across, but she had to remind herself that Aaron was no man, she let his hands slid down her arms and covered his manly hood or lack there off with both palms. She lent towards him her mouth inches over his bent body.

" you ever touch me again and ill take a great pleasure in castrating you, have you got that?" she whispered into his ear, all emotion gone from her voice, she waited for a reply and got nothing, "I said have you got that?" she repeated waiting for a reply. She watched as his head slowly nodded up and down and backed away. Letting the just started music wash over her, silencing her last words and moved towards the back of the building. '_I wonder if Nicky would let me have a real drink' _she thought to herself as she made her way around the filling dance floor and towards the bar.

* * *

Tyler waited until Pogue had let go of his death grip on his upper arm before he moved away from him and towards the pissed off looking girl at the bar. As he reached her he spotted Nicky sliding a Vodka shot towards her with a stern look, "...only this once mind" he court the last words as he finally got to the side of her and placed his hand on the side of her arm, pulling it away at the feel of her flinching against him, looking down at were he had touch he saw a red hand print still visible on her milky skin, _im going to kill the pig shit _he swallowed hard and looked around the room quickly trying to find the face to his anger, seeing no one he turned back round to the girl staring at her now empty glass.

"You ok Iz?" he offered as he finally got her to glance at him, he let his smile fade as she turned back round again. "Not now Simms" he physically stepped back at her emotionless voice. _What the hell have I done?_ He asked himself as he felt anger rise up inside him, "I was only seeing if you were ok, Holden" he bit back, regretting it the moment it left his mouth as her cold dark eyes landed on his.

"bite me Simms" she mimicked his tone, willing him to crack with anger, the mood she was in right now, she was eager for the unknown rage of one sweet hearted Tyler Simms.

"bite you, what the.." he had not come ever here to get attacked, "is there a reason why your acting like a three year old Beth?"

"you mean besides from the one where guy's are persistently pestering me tonight?" it was obvious to her that she wasn't ok, so why couldn't he.

"I never thought looking out for a friend could be labelled as pestering" he bit back, no one he knew reacted to help quit like she did and it pissed him off how she would constantly flick it away.

"why are you really here Tyler?" she asked, looking over his shoulder to his friends and back at him, "have the big boys got some girly attention and little old baby boy hasn't?"

"don't push me Beth" he huskily voiced back, letting his hand fall on her upper thigh, and separated her legs with his knee and slide his way closer to her. "im here to see if your ok"

"and what if im not?" she straighten up in her chair, making his hand stroke further up her thigh as she closed the gab between them, "you planning on making me feel better?" she mimicked her eyes starting to burn up.

"im planning on kicking the crap out of abbot" he let his anger show for a moment with the vile taste of his enemies name leaving his lips.

"always going after the men aren't we baby boy?" she got out of her chair and stood close against him, making her feel better didn't involve anyone besides those two.

"always have to fucking step over don't you Beth?" he hissed his burning eyes locked on hers as he grabbed her waist and pull her full force against his. She was the only one beside his friends that had ever seen him loose his temper, he wasn't as nice and polite as everyone thought he was and she damn well knew it. He knew he could never fall in love with a girl like Izzy; she took way too much out of him. No, he could never have a relationship with her, but that didn't stop the belly growling lust he felt every time she would push his buttons to braking point. He had only ever had her once, but that didn't stop this game they had from being played and his want for her increase. He watched her, his eyes begging for another harsh comeback, when he lost his eye contact with her all together as she looked over his shoulder and towards the table he had just left. "Oh what the fuck?" she broke the contact they had and moved around him. He groaned inwardly as he felt the raging madness leave his body and followed closely behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Name Of The Past – Chapter Three

Name Of The Past – Chapter Three

She got to the table moments after she got a glance of the tear fill eyes of her room mate leaving threw the side door, never once looking away from the sight that Izzy was now standing in front of. She let her anger grow at the sight of the all too well known guy deepening the lip lock he had with the blonde in his arms. "Why the hell are all the assholes creeping out tonight ay?" she asked no one in particular as she sleazed with anger. She watched as the great Garwin finally let go of the lips of the blonde and smirked at her, "im a what now?" he asked as he left the girl he had once been making out with behind him and moved to stop in front of the one who was glaring at him.

"A. Fucking. Asshole" she bit every single word with venom as she stepped closer towards him, like hell was she going to lose another friend because of this whore.

"Well is little miss invisible getting jealous" he threw back as he stepped closer towards her, leaving not but an inch between their heating bodies. _Mad she was hot, she was fucking sizzling hot when she was mad,_ he thought as he lowered his head down a little to meet her burning eyes. He took a glance at his brunette best friend and then back at the brunette in front of him. "Seems Tyler picked a good one, but maybe I can handle you a little bit better" he whispered as he licked his lips and locked his eyes with hers again.

"You honestly think you're turning me on right now?" she yell pushing him away with force as he stumbled backwards and against the table behind him. "Stay the hell away from Lucy. In fact, Fucking get on your knees and pray that she is over you by tomorrow morning, or I swear ill cremate you" she took one last look at him and stormed out.

Izzy woke up to the sound of banging coming from across the room and rolled over to see a sight she was all to formulae with. "What are you doing Luc?" she mumbled sleepily as she let her feet hit the cold flood beneath her and stood up.

"Don't you dare talk to me" came the harsh voice, and Lucy threw another hand full of clothes into an already bulging suitcase.

"Please don't tell me you're leaving? You can't leave" Izzy voiced walking towards her, authority lining her reply.

"Yes I can, and I am." Was her reply back as she slammed the suitcase lid shut and jumped on it.

"Lucy seriously you cant go because of what happened last night, its not like you're the only girl this has happened to, its bloody happened to everyone one who has ever attended Spencer's" she threw her hands up in the air at the sound of the zipper being dragged along its teeth.

"Oh so it's happened to you then has it? You have been played by Reid Garwin and then throw away when you don't give him his prize" she spat back as she got of her half shut suitcase and moved towards her interrogating room mate.

"Well no, I mean I know..." she got cut off by the redhead moving inches in front of her face.

"You knew what Izzy? You knew that Reid was going to pull this? Or you knew I was never going to change Reid's play boy life style? Cos it seems to me you knew a lot about Reid when you told me to stay away from him. Could it be that someone is jealous because even though all her mates have been pursued she never has?" She pulled back an evil gleam etched in her eyes.

"well seeing as I warned you away from him, its kinda fucking obvious I knew he was going to pull this" she broke, as much as she felt sorry for her she wasn't going to stand there and put up with the redirected anger.

"no, no don't you dare try and still pull of this…" Lucy threw her hands up in the air, still face to face with the girl in front of her, all she wanted to do was leave before the ever drawing embarrassment she knew she was going to suffer, commenced. And it wasn't helping her bad mood that the girl she thought was her friend was throwing the 'I told you so' attitude not even 24 hours after her humiliation. "you don't care about me, or what he was going to do to me, or even the rest of them…" she pointed angrily towards the outside wall, "all you cared about was making the brothers notice the girl that they had forgotten. Maybe you should finally get the message the rest of us have got and get over the fact that your really not worth their time"

"oh my god Lucy, are you even hearing yourself? We aren't in first school here, me warning you about him isn't like me pulling his hair secretly fancying him. Its me trying to protect you" she screamed not knowing how more blunt she had to be to get her point across.

"your bloody deluded Izzy. Ive never seen a girl go out of her way as much as you have to keep a girl away from a guy" Lucy barked back, she was hearing herself perfectly fine thankyou very much.

"yeah and ive never seen a girl who has throw herself at a slag as much as you have" Izzy mimicked, throwing down her white flag with one last blow. Who the fuck did this girl think she was, all she had ever tried to do was save one girl from the clutches of a user. To help one girl see the real guy behind that fake smile like she had. No way was she jealous, what was there to be jealous of? A guy who thought he was all it coming on to her? Granted she was some how hurt that he had never tried anything in 17 years, after all he did go after anything in a skirt and so he should have by now at least notice her... She shuck her head and slapped it mentally for ever going down that road _no way was she jealous of never getting any attention of Reid Garwin._ "I have one thing to say to you," she finally spoke grabbing her shower bag from the side table and moving towards the door, "I fucking told you" she hissed as she slammed the door behind her hard.

* * *

Reid let his head lift up at the sound of the classroom door slam open against the wall and get slammed back into its frame, his eyes landed on a pissed looking Brunette and Reid let a smirk play on his lips and he leant against the back of his chair and watched her move towards the teacher, "seems some your friend is late" he whispered, as he nudged the boy next to him in the side.

"She has never been late in her life" Tyler whispered back as concern grew on his face as he watch the exchange between student and teacher take place.

"Well that's good, at least she will know when she's impregnated" Reid replied as he watch from the corner of his eyes his best friend turn towards him.

"Jeez Reid what the hell man?" he all but shouted slapping his blonde neighbour behind the back of his head.

"Mr. Simms" came the voice of the oldest gentlemen in the room, making Tyler move his gaze towards the front of the class, "I would like you to restrain from touching your...friend, in my class thank you very much"

"Sir he was being a dick" came the quick reply from Tyler, letting his head fall hard on the table in front of him as he realized what he had just said.

"Mr. Simms maybe its not a good idea you sit with Mr. Garwin, you seem to be going down to his level." Mr. sharp the History teacher spoke as he looked towards the two trouble makers at the back of his class, "seeing as Lucy Cartwright isn't grassing us with her presents today, I think its best you sit where she sat, and Miss. Holden here sits where you are" he finished waving off the arguments from the teenagers around him and began his lecture on the soviet union once again.

Izzy took a slow annoyed filled sigh and made her way up the stairs and to the back of the class, crossing paths with Tyler on her way, she stopped short when he grabbed her hand, "Izzy what's wrong with you?" he asked concern in his eyes as he looked at hers. She let her head drop not wanting to look at him in the face anymore; she closed her eyes as she felt his fingers pull at her chin at back towards his direction. "Please Iz?" Tyler whispered taking a look around the classroom taking note that their teacher still had his back to them. She let a breath she didn't know she was holding leave her lips as he moved his gaze back to her, "ive lost another mate, thanks to him" was all she said as she loosened her self from his grip and made her way towards her new seat.

"so where's lovely Lucy?" Izzy had barely sat down before his voices had throw itself towards her. She spun round to his direction only to see him rubbing his hands, his face a mix with sleaze and hunger, "she's not a piece of meat Reid!" she spat ripping her eyes away from him knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep the bile down if she hadn't.

"oh but she is so tender" he drooled, his gaze never leaving the side of her face.

"you're a dirty bastard you know that?" she asked pupils burning with anger.

"not as dirty as her" he smirked back leaning into her.

"that's it" she hissed slamming her hands on her table "you may have made her pack up, but I refuse to let you surd her reputation just because she isn't here to defend herself" she leaned in closer, shocking herself at her sudden courage, "she is one of your notches you will never speak of, got me?"

"look at little miss invisible getting all hard" his smirk grew, just chuckling at her warnings.

"I am not someone you want to mess with Reid" the hurt she felt at the way he had just brushed her off, fueling the fire.

"oh but I believe you are" he licked his lips and looked her up and down slowly.

"ive grown up around you my whole life. I know things some people would love to hear" she finally got his attention with a tilt of his head intrigued.

"what would you say if Abbott got held of the pictures of you at your cousins 6th birthday ?" she smiled mischievously knowing she had finally got him where she had wanted him.

"what are you talking about?" he bit back, gulping hard.'

"no. don't remember the little pink dress?" she waited till she made him answer her with a harsh no before she continued, "well maybe I should get a few copies, I wouldn't mind seeing them again, you were so cute," she pinched his cheeks before he pulled away, "ive still go her number somewhere, maybe I should phone her and get them send over now before lunch" she pulled out her phoned from her bag but stopped when he grabbed her hand.

"fine Lucy is erased from my memory" he said sounding defeated. "she was crap anyway"

"and from what I read on the bathroom walls, your not that great either" she lied. Smiling as she ignored his glares.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Lucy had up and left that faithful morning and no sigh what's so ever that she was coming back except her empty unfilled bed. Izzy was kinda use to be alone; she had surprised herself at how easy she had fallen back in to her old routine, her old life. Granted some things she kept, instead of spending every single night in watching reruns on TV, she would spend more time at Nicky's, but really apart from that everything had gone back to the way they had been, well except for one. Yep, Reid Garwin.

Izzy was at this moment in time sitting in her history class ready to scream. Ever since Mr. Shape had moved her, Reid had made it his mission that in every class he had with her, she was moved next to him. She had no idea what she had done in her last life to deserve this but she was damn well paying for it now. She got pulled out of her thoughts by a note being shoved underneath her hand.

**How do you fancy getting out of here for a while little invisible? **She looked at the message and closed her eyes, letting the anger that was not growing inside her to stop. She couldn't afford to let another teacher give her an extra assignment for screaming in class.

She crumpled the scrap piece of paper tightly in her hands and threw it back at book next to her, she watched as the clocks hands moved and a wave of relief hit her at the thought of him finally getting the message about her strong feelings towards him, and taking the hints to finally leave her alone.

She suddenly straightened her back up in shock at a hand being placed on her knee, she looked round sharply at the blonde headed boy next to her to see he wasn't even paying her a blind bit of notice and stared transfixed on the blackboard at the front of the classroom. "Get your fucking hand off me" she hissed as she dragged his hand off her bare skin.

"Not until you write back" was his reply not letting his eyes leave their point at the front as he once again placed his hand back on her silk skinned leg. "Im not playing your stupid games Reid" she spat back, as she tried with fail to move his hand once more.

"Write back" he simply replied, as he slowly squeezed her knee, he finally let his gaze fall on the girl next to him as a small grown came from the bottom of her throat. It was her turn to ignore his stares and kept focused on the front, she was cursing herself for letting the whimper of pleasure leave her mouth at the feel of his soft hands touching her sensitive skin, sending shivered of hot heat up her back. She let her eyes close shut as he stroked with the tip of his fingers across her skin, "fucking knees" she heavily breathed, feeling the sudden thunderous sparks fly up her thighs, until they flip her stomach over tightly.

"Not the knee ay?" he asked innocently swallowing hard as he watched her bite her lower lip at his touch. He slowly moved his hand to the inside of her leg and moved up her thigh, he inched his fingers higher, feeling the grey skirt ripple up at his wrist. He stopped as he saw her dart for the scrap paper that she had throw on his book and unravelled it.

**You're a dick!** She scribbled quickly, as she felt his hand stop, giving her a little breath of relief.

He left his hand linger there for a moment, burning the memory of her shiver beneath his touch into his mind. he was differently going to be remembering that later tonight. Squeezing the inside of her thigh firmly he pushed her leg closer to his, smiling as he saw her bit harder on her lip, coursing it to bleed slightly before stroking his hand over her skin before grabbing his pen, _**no but I have one, you can touch it if you like**_

**Scratch that, you're a dirty prick**

_**That hit me right in the heart baby, you gotta rub me better**_

**Rub yourself better im sure your more then use to it.**

_**Oh yeah ive thought about you a few times when ive been rubbing**_

**Like I said, you nothing more then a dirty prick!**

_**Ooooo another one, that one hurt low. play nice**_

**Play nice? Ha that's a laugh, like you no how to be nice**

_**I know how to play though, maybe we should start a game**_

**No thank you!**

_**Oh come on, you have been waiting in the wings for 17 years to be part of my game.**_

**No ive been watching in the wings for 17 years, watching you braking girls with your game!**

_**Ive never broken a girl**_

**YES YOU HAVE! **

Izzy threw back the paper in his lap and stood up as the bell rang, "just leave me alone Reid, your wasting your time" she said simple as she walked down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Name Of The Past – Chapter Four

Name Of The Past – Chapter Four.

Izzy swam to the deep end of the empty pool and let herself fall to the bottom, folding her legs on the concrete floor. She closed her eyes and let the worm water soothe her aching muscles. The week had been long and it didn't help that she hadn't been able to sleep since she had gotten her room back to herself. It was if someone was constantly watching her, she had even gone so far as to search the room for hidden cameras or worst peep holes. That's why she was swimming at the ungodly hour of five in the morning, she needed to get out of her room before her growing paranoia got the better of her.

She unfolded her legs and floated to the top taking in needed air, she turned around quickly to the direction of the school's pool entrance and eyed three boys up coarsely. She watched in silent as they made their way over to her and to the edge of the pool she was holding on to, she smiled polite at the three mirroring their greetings to her. "why you up so early?" Tyler directed at her, knelling down to be more to her eye level.

"Couldn't sleep, sorry am I disturbing your practicing now?" she asked her cheeks reddening slightly as she finally took in the guys in their small trunks, their well toned bodies gleaming at her in the spot lights above them.

"yeah in about 10 minutes" caleb glanced as his watch and then back at her, making her gulp as he gave her his winning smile, "but you can carry on, the couch doesn't seem to-" he turned around like the rest of them as they were interrupted by the locker room door being slammed open.

"you know you guys really don't have to wait for me before-" the blonde one stopped when he realized his brothers weren't alone, "well hello there Izzy" he sung watching her as she took in his perfectly shaped chest automatically taking in the edge of her bottom lip , he chuckling slightly as she meet his eyes blushing, knowing that she had been court out.

"I should really go" she mumbled as she made her way towards the steps, but froze when Reid moved to the top of them, "oh no, please." He began, holding his hands out, "its not every day I get something to look at while I wait" ignoring the growls from his friends he kept his eyes firmly on the girl who was every day increasing in his admiration.

"right" she rolled of her tongue before taking one last breathe and pushed herself to the bottom ones again and made her way to the other side of the pool feeling the cold surface below her brush against her bare midriff. Pulling herself up and out of the pool in one clean movement she made her way towards the girls locker room, ignoring the boys as she shut the door behind her.

The boys had made their way to the top of the benches when they saw the brunette come slamming out of the locker room, smoke coming out of her ears as she made her way towards them. "where the fuck are my clothes Reid?" she shouted pounding her feet on the steps as she got closer to them, "I don't know how you did it, but I want them back" she cried in his face as she stopped in front of his sitting body and leaned into him slightly.

"what are you talking about?" he asked as he glanced at her wet body dripping in front of him and moved his hands slightly to cover his lap.

"well, when I was here alone my clothes were in there" she pointed at the door never letting here eyes leave his confused ones," and when you got here they—" she spun round as she heard the sound of a low crash come from the room she had just pointed at, not waiting for the boys to follow she ran towards the door and slammed it open, she breathed in with disbelief as the mirrors around the sinks were smashed on the floor, she let her gaze moved to the one that was still in tacked, her scared face coming in to view. She moved closer when she stopped and watching the writing appear on the surface next to her horrified faced.

_If only they knew,_

_sweet dreams Izzy._

_C.xx_

she tried to scream but was frozen silent as the mirror vibrated against the wall, she felt the cold air of the door being open behind her and arms being wrapped around her waist and pulling her back just as the now clean mirror fell of the wall and landed broken inches at were she ones stood.

"what the hell just happened?" she felt Pogue's voice against her ear as he kept his hands around her and pulled her out of the smashed up room.

"I have no idea" she mumbled softly as she pushed herself out of his grasp and made her way quickly towards the exit and to her dorm, _more importantly who the hell is C? _she asked as she once again ignored the boys calling after her.

* * *

"Mate eyes on the game" came the voice of Pogue Perry as he softly hit his blonde best friend with his pool stick. "By the sounds of things she is the one girl you are never going to sleep with" he added as he looked over towards the bar and at what was keeping his friend so preoccupied.

"Who may I ask is doubting my abilities" he asked a smirk tugging on his lips as he finally put his gaze back on the biker boy in front of him.

"Tyler talks to her man, she hates you" he said with a laugh as he watched Reid take an easy shot and miss.

"Tyler is just pissed that he couldn't keep her" he bit back, hitting himself for missing his last ball.

"Oh and you could keep her?" Pogue chuckled back at his friend, leaning on his stick.

"Now your doubting me?" he asked leaving the game they were in the middle of in the distance and folded his arms over his chest.

"no I just don't think ive ever heard you talking about keeping a girl before" he smirk, giving his friend a once over, "could it be that my little brother is finally growing up a bit?" he asked trying hard to stop the tug on his lip from coming to the surface.

"hey I can keep girlfriends you know" Reid spat back defensively, hating the spark in the eyes looking back at him, if Pogue as much as sniggered at him, he would pounce.

"really name one girl you had in the girlfriend category?" Pogue held up one finger, smiling slightly as he watched his brother try frantically to think fast. "and I don't mean the once you date for a month just to get laid"

"Stacy homes" Reid looked around him slightly, throwing glares at the people who suddenly look over to his direction, ok maybe he had shouted it a little bit to loud, but he was to busy putting his laughing brother in his place to care that he had just shouted out a girls name, "we dated for like two years" he finished lowering his voice to his normal level.

"you where both eleven at the time" Pogue commented laughing, "and you only did it because your mom thought it was cute and let you get away with murder"

"fine" Reid sighed, bringing his arm around his chest and began taking his fingers on his chin as he racked his brain for an answer, "Kelly Livingston" he stopped tapping and pointed at his brother, "we dated for almost two months, and I don't think ive ever slept with her"

"Ooooo almost two month, Jesus Reid how you didn't ask her to marry you after so long is beyond me" Pogue scuffed following his gaze to the girl at the bar once again and moving to the side of Reid. He took a moment to watch what Reid was watching, before placing his arm loosely around the shoulder of his distracted brother and leaned closer towards him, lowering his voice, "mate wanting a girl for more then just sex isn't a bad thing" he sighed leaving the cue on the edge of the abandoned table they were both now ignoring.

"isn't it?" Reid asked giving his brother a sideways glance before looking back at the bar, feeling his stomach tighten as he heard her soft laugh erupt round him as she carried on talking to the big older man on the other side of the bar.

"nah man its natural. True emotions and all that crap. Just if your going to act on them, do it before someone else does" he nodded to the curly hair boy on the other side of the bar, and tighten his grasp of his brothers shoulder as Reid followed his nod.

"Aaron" Reid felt his body tighten as Pogue pulled him closer towards his body, stopping him from moving towards his enemy who was to busy looking over at the girl who had held their attention with a drawling look. "she wouldn't go for him" he said threw tight lips. This wasn't the first time he had seen Aaron look at Izzy with that smirk and he sore as hell didn't let him get away with it the first time.

"good then there is no reason to go after him is there?" Pogue warned his brother, slowly taking his arm from around his shoulder as he grabbed the abandoned cue stick.

"I bet you I can get her before Aaron does" Reid turned round to his brother suddenly, his famous smirk back on his face as he broke the fallen silence that had fell on them.

"everything is a bet with you Reid isn't it?" Pogue copied the famous smile with his own and grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket, "50 says she burns you tonight" Pogue laughed as he slammed his money down on the side of the pool table in front of them.

"is that it?" Reid sniggered pulling out his money from the inside of his fingerless gloves and placing it down on top of the rest. "do you have so little faith in me brother?"

"I have more then enough faith in you Reid as a brother" Pogue rolled the repeated word of his tongue as he grabbed the money and placed it in his pocket, ignoring the looks Reid was giving him, "but as a potential boyfriend? No faith at all mate" he finished slapping him on the back playfully.

"the bet is between us ok?" Reid suddenly fell serious glancing at his two other brothers sitting on the other side of the bar before looking back at his older one.

"yeah man no worries" Pogue answered instantly looking over to the table, nodding his head as a hello as they both looked back to them, he knew Caleb hated them betting, no matter what the subject was about. And Reid had promised Tyler he wouldn't go near Izzy, if Tyler found out he would crucify the both of them. for his own sake as well as Reid's he would keep his mouth shut about their little exchange. "hey man where the hell are you going?" Pogue suddenly asked as he watched his brother move away from him.

"going to the bar for a drink" Reid replied smirking at his angry brother with a wink.

"but we had a bet" Pogue whined knowing that as soon as Reid starting talking to his pray his pool game would be deserted.

"Yeah and now we have a new one" Reid spoke grabbing hold of his beanie and moving it slightly making his fringe fall over his eyes devilishly.

"but I was winning" Pogue whined again as he look over at the pool table and saw he only had two balls to Reid's 4, left.

"Pogue when are you going to learn. I will always win" Reid laughed with his brother before he left him in the dust and moved towards the bar.

* * *

"Just because you had a bad day Beth doesn't mean im going to give you alcohol" came the deep voice of the beaded man from behind the bar.

"Oh come on Nicky, this isn't like the first time ive asked for it?" came the pleading voice of Izzy, as she looked up at her favourite adult with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah and ive always said no"

"Oh please, you can never say no to me. Remember the other night? You shoved me a vodka shot, don't deny it"

"You kicked Abbots ass, you needed it" he said as he moved out of the way to grab the order that was just shouted at him.

"So if I do it again can I have another one" she asked a smirk growing on her lips as she toyed with the man in front of her.

"No that was a one time offer, and you took it" he said as he lent down on the bar and looked at her, "now come on Beth stop bugging me"

"Oh so now I bug you, jeez Nicky, I thought we were friends?" she faked hurt as placed her elbows on the counter top.

"And why would I be friends with a crazy lady like you" he said as he grabbed a clean glass from its holder above him and shove it under a tap, "there coke on the house. Now I don't do that for just anyone" he placed down in front of her, rubbing his hand over her hair, laughing at her trying to swat him off.

"You don't give free drinks to me" came a gravelly voice from behind them, as an arm came to rest on the brunette girl sitting at the bar.

"Your tab is bigger then my rent Reid, and your not pretty" Nicky grinned as he shuck the hand of his local bad boy in a greeting.

"What you don't think im pretty, man im hurt" Reid touched his heart with his free hand.

"Here, "he grabbed the glass he had just put down and held it out to the smirking blonde "there on the house you big girl"

"Hey that was mine" Izzy finally butted in, shoving Reid's arm off her shoulders and moving to grab it.

"You snooze, you loose Beth." The bar tender smirk at the pouting brunette, "no fighting tonight Reid, or your out for a week" he finished giving the guy a stern look and walking down the bar to where his name was getting called from.

"soooo...Beth, how you doing?" Reid turned his attention to the girl beside him as he slowly moved her drink to his mouth.

"Don't call me Beth" she snapped back eyes flaring back at him as she made another move to take back her coke.

"Why Tyler and Nicky can" he stated back as he moved the glass behind him, making her arms snake around his side.

"Tyler and Nicky are good people" she said straightening up and forgetting her ones free drink. "Now your have got what you came for, piss off before some one sees me talking to you" she finished swatting her hands in a shoo movement.

"This isn't what I came for" he leaned in, whispering in to her ear, "it was you"

"Well seeing as im not sold at a bar, you're out of luck" she replied back annoyance laced in her voice pushing his body back.

"You know what lets make a bet." He said slamming the now empty glass back on the counter, "you play pool right?" he asked pointing to the table behind him.

"Ive played" she answered simply, eyeing him up suspiciously.

"Well ok then, we make a bet," he stopped, watching her move her hand in a gesture to continue, "cool. So if I win, you give me a chance to let me know you better..."

"Im not going on a date with you!" she said sharply as she stiffened her back.

"Did I say the words date? No, don't think I did. So let me finished" he bit back harshly before he continued, "so if I win, we get to have the chance to know each other without you judging me for my hobby" he said with a smile

"And why would I want to get to know you? I already know as much as I want to. You make girls fall for you then you drop them like a bad smell, you know your hobby" she said getting up and standing in front of him, "ive seen it happen to enough girls Reid" she finished letting an inch of sympathy etch her voice.

"and if you win," he came closer to her, ignoring her last comment and put his hands on shoulder, "I will leave you alone" he watched as she raised an eyebrow at him, "oh come on it's a good deal, you win both ways really" he added as he pulled his hands away from her frame and push them into his jean pockets.

"Really and why would I be happy if you won?" she asked pulling her wallet from the counter and pushing it into her back pocket.

"look at it this way if im as shallow as you think I am, then its not going to take you too long to get to know me is it?" he asked his face clean with honesty.

"true" she paused finally looking up and into his piecing blue eyes, " ill agree if you promise that when I win, you make sure that not only will you leave me alone but you make sure every class that we sit next to each other in your move" she offered out her hand and watch him contemplate her added agreement.

"Well ill just have to make sure I win then wont I?" he said smiling as he grab her hand and dragged her unwillingly towards the table and towards his 3 brothers


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Name Of The Past – Chapter Five

Name Of The Past – Chapter Five

Tyler made his way towards his two friends as they were finishing of their pool game, "hey guys" he called taking both there hands in manly hugs and looked about them, "where did Reid go? I would of thought he would be playing the winner by now?" he asked as he swiping the tall dark headed boys drink and downed it, "he's by the bar" answered the deep voice of Caleb as he hit the shortest Ipswich son hard in the arm. "You owe me a drink"

"Seems like we have company boys" Pogue voice broke in as he pointed towards Reid's figure moving towards them.

"Oh what now." Tyler hissed as he saw who was behind him, "cant he leave her alone already" his eyes went black as he saw the look of annoyance and anger visibly plastered on her face, he felt his hands tense up into fists as his best friend made his way closer towards him, "mate chill" Caleb icy voice broke, holding his younger brothers arm tightly and yanking his attention towards him. Tyler let his black eyes stay, warning Caleb before turning them back to his deep set blue ones. "We are in public Ty, don't be so stupid" he shot back as he watched his friend pull his arm out of his grip.

"hello boys" came the singing voice of their very own bad boy as he swaged his way in front of them, he glance at the half finished pool game and back up to his brothers, "sorry to be a pain but im going to have to take over the table, ive got me self a bet" he finished, wiggling his eyebrows at a smirking Pogue before he looked down at the girl now standing next to him.

"hey look if you guys are in the middle of a game, then we will just forget playing" Izzy jumped in, if there was anyway she could move away from theses guys without be noticed she was going to take it.

"Izzy if you move away from this table before you have pocketed a ball…" Reid leaned in closer, whispering slightly in her ear, "then by forfeit ive won"

"What?!" Izzy let out her surprise without a sign of mortification, no way was she going to loose and have to put up with him until she could leave this town in the dust, grabbing hold of Caleb's stick that he was leaning on next to her, "the only person who is going to forfeit here is you Garwin" she moved swiftly towards the table and began to gather the balls.

"im going to enjoy this" Reid smirked, hitting a laughing Pogue in the chest softly and moved towards the racked balls, not taking in the harsh look on Tyler face as he began to watch him intensely.

She let the groan she had been holding in leave her throat as Reid shot his 5th ball into a hole next to her, oh _he was good, he was bloody brilliant _she thought as she watching him lick his lips and look at her, "you gotta stop groaning Izzy, its taking me off my game" he whispered in her ear as he moved round her and to the other side of the table and shot the white ball towards his colourd one, she let a smile play on her lips as the white ball zoomed past the one it was trying to hit and landed into the pocket next to her, not noticing the glare Reid sent a smug Tyler shrugging innocently back at him.

"Maybe I should groan more often" she whispered back into his as she moved round him and knocked two of her balls in at ones.

"why don't you try moaning my name, I swear you'll love it" he grabbed hold of her waist as she squeezed between him and the wall and made her way towards her white round pray.

swotting of his lingering hands she moved away from him and began to leaned over the table and aimed the tip of her stick between her fingers, before glancing sideways at him, "in your dreams little man" she winked before she hit her third ball into its black hole.

"oh you will be tonight" he threw back shining his famous, never been rejected smirk at her, letting it fall angrily when he felt her laughter fill his ears.

"yeah….you look like a guy who suffers from wet dreams" she chuckle stepping away from the table and offer the table for his turn with a move of her hand, tilting her head at him as he scolded at her.

* * *

Tyler watched on, his anger growing as his best friend flirted with the brunette that was beating him. What the hell was Reid playing at?Tyler felt himself threw daggers at Reid as he turned round to wink at him, if he was not mistaken he had only told his brother a few days ago to not try it on with Izzy, had even asked him as his supposedly best friend to stay away from Beth as a favour. It was so obviously the next step Reid should of taken was to bloody asked her to play pool with him, make a damn bet that he still didn't know anything about, with her. he was pissed off and he was to blame, both of them were to blame, was Beth not the girl who had constantly told him when they were together that he could do better with a best friend, that Reid was bringing him down? He slammed down his now empty glass hard on the table next to him as his confusion about their now very visible flirtatious actions coursed his veins to pulse with irritation.

"baby boy, what the hell have you done to your hand?" came the concerned voice Of Reid, snapping Tyler out of his thoughts and up towards the guy that was not standing in front of him. "What?" he whispered not getting why everyone was now looking at him?

"Mate your hand, its bleeding" Caleb's voice finally broke threw his confusion as he look down at the hand everyone was talking about. He let out a little gasp as he saw the shades from the ones unbroken glass imbedding them into his palm and fingers; as soon as he saw the damage he had coursed to himself he felt the stinging pain pull threw his arm.

"Come on baby boy, we should get that thing looked at" Reid spoke, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on, throwing his friends towards him.

"Oh so you fucking care now?" Tyler barked back. Grabbing his jacket off his lap and walking away from them.

"Wow ty, I was only trying to help" Reid spoke softly, the hurt from his attach evidence in his face.

"The only person you ever help Garwin is yourself" he bit again, storming out of the bar and let the door slam firmly shut behind him. Not bothering to take a second glance at the shocked boy behind him.

"What the hell is his problem?" Reid spun round, mirroring his friends alarmed faces.

Izzy watched as the 3 boys around her all stood still, shock plainly written on their faces at there best friends out of the blue brake out. She waited quietly until one of them snapped out of there trance. "Ok" she spoke up letting all of there face turn towards her, blushing lightly at the sudden spot light on her, "ill go after him then shall I? Seeing as if we keep standing here he's no doubt going to bleed to death" she finished no real emotion in her voices, as she moved around them and towards the nearest exit.

* * *

Tyler cursed under his breath as he ones again tried to put the key into the ignition with his bleeding hand. _How the hell am I going to get home like this_ he thought as he threw they keys against the dash board with anger. He lifted his head up from the wheel one more time to slam it back down again when he heard a soft tap against the window next to him. _He better be fucking kidding me right now_ he thought as he turned his

Attention towards the door, anger boiling inside of him as he anticipated the smirking face of Reid on the other side. He let his hand slip of his wheel and on to the latch on the side of him and pulled it towards himself, letting the big black door that was dividing himself and the person on the other side to swing out.

"Tyler" Izzy spoke, the soft caring look on her face came into view as she moved up next to him, "that looks kinda too painful to drive with" she stated letting a smile spread across her face as she grabbed his healthy hand and yanked it towards her.

"Im not going to the hospital" he stated as he followed her out of his dark hummer and let the door shut behind him not really putting up much of a fight against the girl in front of him.

"You need to get this look at" she stopped standing in front of him and looked up to his deep blue eyes. She observed his face silently waiting till his show he knew she was right, when he didn't however she bit her lip hard before deciding on what to do. She looked away from him and towards her own car. "Fine" she mealy mumbled and began to drag him towards her British racing car green mini.

"I said im not going to the hospital" he stated firmly stopping himself in her tracks, making her fall into him.

"im taking you back to my dorm, if your not going to let a doctor look at it, then at least let me try and get every piece of glass out" she ordered back as she opened the passenger door and shoved him in.

* * *

Tyler winched with pain as the girl bending down in front of him took the dreaded tweezers to his hand ones again. "Will you be careful" he barks pulling his hand back sharply and cradles it.

"Will you stop being a baby" she threw back half heartily as she grabbing his wrist and placed it on his knees again. "It's not my fault you broke a damn glass" she added, taking out another shard and placing it into the bowl beside them with the others, "im only trying to help" she said to herself out loud.

"Yeah right help? And why would you want to help me Elizabeth?" he asked darkly as he let his gaze burn threw her.

"Because you're my friend" she brushed back, hurt smothered in her reply, as she took the last blood cover glass from his hand and held a cold compress to the clotting wounds.

"Ha friends" he screamed back bitterly. Standing up sharply knocking her back and walked away from the bed he had just been sitting on and into the middle of the room. "Friends don't lie to each other" he said turning around to face her.

"When have I ever lied to you Tyler?" she bit back, holding on to the chest of draws next to her and pulled herself up with a winch of pain.

"You told me you hated Reid" he spat back, kicking himself for letting slip the source of his anger

"I do hate him!" she screamed back, stepping closer towards him.

"Really? Then what the hell was going on a Nicky's?" he shot back, matching her raised voice.

"I was playing pool" she stated lowering her voice slightly as her confusion over how this match had really started.

"bullshit" he growled

"ok I was trying to win a bet while playing pool, what is your problem?" she really was starting to get sick of this, next time someone is hurt she is staying put.

"do you expect me to believe that? I know exactly what you were trying to do" he threw his hands out angrily at her," you thought of a new way to show him you hated him, didn't you?" he asked walking towards her anger flaring in his eyes as they locked on hers. "Let me guess, you were going to act like a slut around him, flirt, rub his ego. Promise sex?" he threw, taking another step towards her smiling when she took one away from him scared, "going to let him think he was going to get some all the way back to his dorm? Fool around a bit and then shout 'HA'. Walk out. Leaving him wanting more. Getting the taste of his own medicine, that the plan?"

"stop acting like an idiot Tyler, you sound jealous its pathetic" she stumbled back, letting the rage she was not feeling of being called a slut fly threw her blood. She gulps hard as his strong hands gripped on to her upper arms and pushed her hard into the wall behind her.

"Im not jealous of Reid" he bit back thrusting himself against her.

"what did you want my attention on you instead of him?" she screamed feeling his grip tighten around her, "Was it getting to you that you were getting ignore once again for Reid" she pushed back, grabbing he wrist and held on to them, digging her fingers into his flesh drawing blood.

"Your a little bitch Beth" he whispered huskily into her ear, his hot breath prickling her skin as his hand threw off hers, and moved towards her neck, holding it gently in his grasp.

"what did you want me to act like a slut around you instead?" she smiled rolling her next back against the wall as his hand moved higher over her voice box stroking her pulsing neck, "did you want me to stroke your ego? Promise you..." she got cut of by his hot mouth on her lips. She tried to push him backwards but let out a moan instead as he nibbled on her bottom lip and push himself against her.

"Tyler..."she mumbled into his lips, feeling his hands slide down the side of her body and under her legs, lifting her up against the wall. She let him pull her long legs around his waist and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck pulling him further into herself.

She groaned into his hair as his lips dragged across her chin and towards her neck, letting out a small scream as the pain of his teeth cutting into her bare skin stung. Sighing as his tongue darted out to sooth the pain he had just coursed her, only to bit back down again when she loosened against him making her tighten her grip on his hair again.

They both froze against each other, as a knock on the door stopped them in motion. "Don't answer" he whispered into her ears as he put a hand over her mouth to silence her, he groaned into her neck as she sucked his thumb into her mouth and bit on it. "Are you in there Iz or not?" came the all too familiar voice from the other side of Izzy's dorm room. "Why the fuck is he at your door?" Tyler growled as he pushed his tightening pants into her parted legs making her gasp against him. He left his wounded hand on her thigh, drawing circles with his fingers against her jean covered skin, as his other hand moved upwards and towards the zipper that was holding him out.

He looked at her ones more, watching her eyes flutter shut as she bit her lip, he let his eyes turn black for a moment letting her jeans fly open with out his help. Letting his eyes turn back to his blue, he suck on her collarbone that he had exposed to the air from her clothing straps, grinning at her wiggling against him as his hand moved against her burning skin and into her pants. He bit down hard on her soft skin pinching her clit at the same time, feeling himself harden fully against her. sliding two fingers into her he chuckling at her response before she pulled hard at his hair, making him growl out in pain as she pulled him up and towards her pulsing beaten lips. "who the hell is in there?" they both ignored the shout from outside the room as he licked the bottom of her lips, begging to be let in. just as he was about to get his access the door behind them slammed open.

Reid looked on in shock at the scene in front of him, what the hell was going on? he watched Izzy slowly open her eyes and fix them on his, holding on to Tyler who had turned round at his bombardment and stared transfixed with anger. Reid locked his eyes with his younger brother and raised his eyebrow up questioningly, this was not like Tyler, he didn't just hook up with girl because he was in a bad mood or even just because he felt like it. That's what made him the nice kid, he take you to a meal and the cinema and maybe on the third date kiss you, not ram you up against the fucking wall! shaking his head Reid tried to look away but his eyes wouldn't budge. Watching Tyler let go of Izzy quickly he felt a pang of anger run threw him at how easily his brother disregarded the girl he was just making out with to have a fight with him instead. Turning his back on her as if he had forgotten her already, even he didn't treat a girl like that.

"Didn't you get the hint when we didn't answer?" came the harsh voice of his best friend as he turned fully to look at Reid.

"I didn't know there was a 'we'" he shot back feeling his jealousy fuel his rage.

"We'll now you can plainly see there is, so leave" Tyler pointed to the door he had just burst threw. Reid stood his ground and watched his brunette friend stalk towards him, his eyes blazing black as his back was against their only witness.

"What are you playing at Ty?" Reid asked, his voice softening as his friend finally stopped walking towards him. This was starting to freak him out, Tyler never got mad at him so bad before that he threatened to expose them all with him using in front of someone, granted his back was to her, but he knew that Tyler was pushing him to use to defend himself.

"Can you not see im busy with something Reid?" his voice broke the startling silence that had descended the 3 of them.

"something?" came the quite voice from behind them, making both boys turn round and look at the girl that they had almost forgotten was there, her face screwed up in hurt as she lent against the wall. She sighed to herself as she took a deep breath and let a dangerous smile play on her lips, "something" she repeated as she pushed herself off the wall she had been using for support and walked towards the group in the middle of her room. "I think its time you left Tyler, your hand are pretty sore, you need more ice on it" she said simply as stared at the floor that was being occupied by their feel.

"But..." Tyler soften, moving his body away from his blonde friend and towards the girl, he let his fingers cruel underneath her chin and lifted it until her eyes finally met his. "But you need more ice" she repeated herself blankly as she swatted his hand away and watched him.

"yeah and you have ice" he repeated much more calmly as he cupped her face and moved to face her completely. Tightening his grip as she tried to step away from him.

"Tyler you need to get some rest, you've been drinking" she tried again, all she wanted was to be left alone, by both of them/

"ive drunk the same amount as you Beth" he straighten as he felt her flinch at the name.

"Tyler please just…" _why did it always have to be so hard with him all the time_, she thought as she tried to get her point across without making him snap any greater then he was going to, "Tyler just leave, please"

"Fine!" he barked giving her one last look of confusion and walk out the room, banging the door back in fury.

"Ok what happened after you left Nicky's?" Reid broke the silence as he turned his attention to the girl who slid her hands into her pockets.

"I wrecked a friendship I thought I had. What did you do after I left Nicky's?" she mocked back, feeling her walls she had against the boy she was alone with built themselves back up.

"Came after you" he simply said taking one last look at her and left, sliding the door back softly behind him _im going to get to the bottom of this if it kills me, or him!_ He thought, letting his mind set on talking to his room mate, something had got into the sweet kind hearted kid he had so often call his best friend, and he was going to find out what.

* * *

Reid heard his dorm room get slammed shut as he marched his way down the empty hallway and towards his room, not taking to long to get to it and make his own banging entrance. "What the hell has got in to you Tyler?" his hissed stalking his way over to his brother's side of the room.

"You" Tyler hissed right back, letting his eyes fall black as he spun himself round in the bathroom doorway.

"Me" Reid followed swiftly after his friend and let his eyes also turn as dark as it was outside. "Don't you dare blame this childish attitude you've got on me"

"What so my best friend going against my wishes shouldn't make me mad?" he asked, letting his anger slide slightly.

"What wishes Tyler?" Reid fell again the wall and looked away from his room mate letting his eyes roll back to their normal ice blue colour, "the only thing ive promised you is not going after Izzy…" he said more to himself then to the boy in the room with him as he finally realised what he was going on about, "I wasn't in the room with her just not Tyler, I hope your remembering that" his eyes shot back to black as the jealousy he felt earlier that night sparked in side him.

Tyler felt the rage fill inside him at the mention of what he had almost had with Izzy once again get taken away from him. Lifting his hands up he let one of them cup a ball of lightning energy and threw it at the blonde in the middle of the room, not waiting till it sizzle out against Reid's body before using his other hand to throw him against the window. "Tonight wouldn't of happened if you had stayed away from her" he could barely hear his own voice as he watched a bleeding Reid slowly get up and out of the shattered glass he had fallen on.

"im not going to fight with you Tyler" Reid let out simply, fighting hard with in himself to not throw his attacker against the wall.

"well for once we aren't going to do what you want" he shouted moving his hand over the heavy chest of draws by his bed, lifting it off the ground with ease he threw it at his best friend, cursing himself as Reid managed to jump out of the way making it hit the back of his legs instead.

"what are you saying," Reid couldn't care less anymore if he shouldn't hurt his little brother, he was hurting and pissed off, "if I hadn't played pool with Izzy tonight I wouldn't have had a chest throw at me?" he asked hoping that if Tyler hurt how absurd this situation really was from someone else he would finally cool down.

"this has nothing to do with Izzy" Tyler shot back before he could think, all this was getting to confusing. He had never used this much power before and it was starting to make him feel dizzy, all he wanted to do was sit down but the anger that was begging for more control was stopping him from moving. It did have something to do with Izzy, he knew it. the more he kept his eyes burning black the more he felt alive. The sudden realisation hit him, this had been about Izzy to begin with, for the first time he had something that Reid had never had and he wanted to keep it that way, but the more power he felt thudding threw his veins the more he wanted impatiently for his true powers to come, when he fought with Reid he could use his powers, he liked his powers a lot. He like fighting Reid a lot. He felt his head grow light, feeling the dizziness hit him as his heart started to pound faster, as much as he was feeling weak he was not about to lose this battle with his brother.

"your right this isn't about her anymore. you keep mixing your power and your anger together Tyler the sooner your going to die, and you know it" Reid moved towards his friend slowly, it was obvious that if his friend was going to collapse at any moment, Tyler never used as much as he did and this was going on longer then he had ever done. "your ascending soon Tyler, you know that! Please mate you have to start fighting it. It will use your weak spots until there is nothing left" he whispered the last part as he court his falling best friend and lay his unconscious body limply on his own bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Name Of The Past – Chapter Six

Name Of The Past – Chapter Six

Izzy's sleeping body stiffen in its bed, as the sound of her name being called again court her attention, she tried to look at who was there but the darkness was consuming her the more she tried to look around. She took a small step forwards feeling bark scrap against her bare skin. She took a deep breath and stepped closer to the voice that was calling her, she had thought that ones she had know where she was the feeling of fear that was intensifying inside her chest would have soothed down, but now knowing that she was alone in the depth of a unknown wood was bringing to life all sorts of fear she didn't even know she had. She was about to step forward again when she heard her name, only this time it was coming from behind her, close behind her. She spun round and came face to face with a guy she had been sure of that she would never have seen again.

"Hello Elizabeth" he breathed into her face, she closed her eyes as his hot breath hit her cold face.

"Your suppose to be dead" she whispered barely hearing her own voice.

"Now how would some one as innocent as you know that?" he asked circling around her like she was his pray.

"You were suppose to be burnt to death" she reply feeling his eyes burn into her body.

"and you would know that how?" he asked stopping in front of her, bending his body slightly so his face was in front of her, "from what ive read my body was never found, so Im missing. Why would a girl who has nothing special about her think something different?" he asked again, letting his fingers stroke the side of her face, smirking an evil grin when she pulled away from his touch.

"Rumours" she simply said moving from one foot to the other, trying everything to stop herself from looking into his eyes.

"rumours" he spat hitting her hard across the face with the back of his hand, making her tumble to the ground, "come on now Beth" he sleazed kneeling down beside her shaking body, "we both know its more then that. Elizabeth Holden never listens to high school gossip does she?" he said standing up and kicking her hard in the chest coursing her to cough with pain, "now village gossip" he added kicking her ones more in the chest leaving her struggling for breath beneath him, " village gossip is what the Holden family have always listen to haven't they." He stood above her the grin on his face never leaving as he set a wave of power threw her already acing body. "Now when were you planning on telling my brothers the part you played in the burning of our beloveds?" he asked, crouching down besides her, wiping a tear away from her cheek with his hand softly.

"I haven't done anything" she whispered as she felt more tears fall on her face.

"Ok ok. So you personal didn't do anything but your family did right?" he hissed folding his legs beneath him and sat in front of her sending a ball of energy threw her stomach. "did you know that because of your great-great-great, well lets call him your granddad for repeating sake, was the reason why im cursed?" he stroked the piece of stranded hair out of her face and smiled down at her, "yep he is." Nodding his head as he looked of in to the distance, "you see back when before we were born. There were witches, like me and the four sons of Ipswich. Only we could use as much as we liked. No penults, no pain, no death... but then grandpa Holden came alone, this is you come in" he wink, "and he didn't like the idea of people doing things by just thinking. So he planted rumours in to the villages heads about how we were bad, how we were working with the devil, and how we would hurt anyone who crossed out paths stuff like that, you know? And of course they believed him, it was all down to jealousy really your granddad was jealous of our families power in the town, wanting it all for himself im guessing. After the first ones of out kind got burnt out elders got scared." His eyes flashed red and sent another scream curdling bolt to rip threw her body.

"The elders went on red alert and stopped everyone from using their birth righted powers. Some went against their wises, and used anyway. Not all of them getting court mind but most. So in order to keep their secrets just that. The elders when to extreme and cursed the lot of us"

He stood up and walk away from her slightly, "because of your granddad putting fear in us all. Burning us for only using what we had been gifted with. We were cursed to death, literally. In the long run Beth me hurting you like this is killing me off faster then it will ever kill you" he knelt down behind her and pushed up her top way from the bottom of her back. he felt her try and move away and laughed, "please Izzy, im in your dream right now, what makes you think you can ever get away from me?" he sighed letting his hand press into the bottom of her back, his eyes went black as the glow from his hand brighten and then went back. "Tell Tyler happy birthday, and the rest ill be seeing them real soon" he whispered into her ear as he hit her lipless body with one more bolt.

"you don't always have to have powers to be able to change peoples destinies " he whispered to her silent figure, bending down on his knees as he traced his fingers over her smooth lips, "you'll learn that soon enough" he finished looking at her one more time before leaving her alone in the pitch black

* * *

She woke up with a groan as she rolled over to slam her screaming alarm clock, only to join in making noise as she rolled on to her side. She sat up fast and looked down at her body. Lifting her sleeping shirt up slowly her was greeted with black bruises covering her body. Fear struck her as her dream replayed in her mind. She pulled herself up slowly and walked towards the mirror, pulling the bathroom light on with a winch of pain as she stepped into the small room and look at her reflection. She felt a tear escape down her beaten face as she look into her green eyes and swallowed hard staring at the large black circle engrossed around the one side of her features.

Her attention got pulled away as a hard knock landed on her door, "go away" she whimpered not being able to hold her voice strong threw the pain she was having shooting down her body

"Izzy?" the angry voice came back threw the wood between them. She moved slowly towards it the sound of the door handle shacking against its locks. "Come on Iz open up" the voice sounded again as she hovered over her side of the door. She took a deep breath and twisted the lock free, stepping away from the door as it swung open.

"Beth we really need to...what the hell happened?" Reid stepped into the room quickly and shut the door behind him fast. Taking her face into his hands softly as he looked towards her bruised cheek. His heart almost stopped at the sigh of the tough girl in front of him letting tears fall down her face. He suddenly felt anger grown inside him at the thought of someone doing this to the girl who seem like she could stand anything. "He's..." he waited patiently as he watched her try and get her words out. He wouldn't push her, if he knew anything about this girl it was that as much as he pushed she was stubborn as hell like him and no matter what he did it wouldn't make her say anything any faster.

Her hands grabbed for the shirt that was in front of her and rippled it into her tight fists making the body it was covering drag towards her. "I know about you Reid" she whispered not daring herself to look into his blue eyes. She didn't know why she was admitting now that she had known all along about them, or why he was the one she was admitting it to. She had always been scared of them finding out she knew there deep dark secret, she often played out scenarios inside of her head of them stumbling on the true. All of them ending with the horrible death of her. _But what did they expect _she suddenly thought to herself, no realizing she had tightened her fists on the shirt in her hands and had pulled him firmly against her. _She had known them since they were all kids, been to all there thirteenth birthday parties, even seen them use a few times. It wasn't her fault they hadn't been more careful and hadn't remembered her. It wasn't her fault that their family hadn't been more careful and kept an eye on the families that had come over from England with them. _

She finally looked up to his face, and saw the confusion. Letting the anger of what had happened the night before wash over her she locked her eyes with his, "I know all about you Reid Garwin" she heard herself repeat.

"oh so the bet is over with then is it?" he asked jokingly trying to brake the icy feeling that was washing over him as he kept transfixed in her piecing eyes. "Come on Iz what are you talking about? You're starting to freak me out" he whispered, his hands snaking round her waist pulling her closer to him. _Who ever had scared her like this was going to pay _he thought as he looked deeper in to her eyes and saw the flash of fear hiding.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and tighten her white knuckled grip on his shirt, hating the fact that she liked being this close to him, his arms protectively around her. She let her eyes fall on his lips, smiling silently at herself, remember all the stories she had over heard about them and their magical touch. _Magic. _She thought as she dragged her gaze away from him completely and towards anything that would catch her attention.

"Black eyes" she mumbled her eyes finally landing back on his. He stood froze, trying to figure out what she had just said, what she had been saying since he had got there. _She couldn't possibly know, _he had never used round her. Even at the pool game he didn't try it. And that was the only time he had a chance to. He had only known the girl for 2 months; there could be no way she would know his secret_. But she has known you're her whole life. _It hit him. The girl that was now fitting perfectly in his arms knew, and it had something to do with what had happened to her. He freaked, he didn't know what to do. He let his arms fall from around her body and shoved his hands into his pockets, "yeah your eyes are pretty black right now" he chucked in begging whoever was listening to please let her been talking about anything else but what he knew she was.

She felt the cold air hit the places his hands ones touch and loosened her grip on him all together. She knew it was too much to ask for, why would they keep a girl alive that none of them really liked if it meant keeping their secret hidden. She knew deep down that she was going to die young. She knew as soon as her grandparents had told her the story's of the 'son's of Ipswich' she was some how going to die due to a connection with them. Granted she had promised herself and her family she would stay away, agreeing that they were nothing but trouble.

But now seeing chase she knew that her family hadn't been 100 right about the stories. Yes some of them had been evil, cruel, and mad with power but it wasn't the ones she had been growing up with. It was the ones they all thought had died centuries ago. She took a deep breath and turned away from him, looking out the window and out into the woods before her. A shiver ran down her body at the memory of the pain she had gone threw in her thick wooded hell. "do what you want with me Reid, believe me when I say I know how much of a Burdon this secret really is" she started spinning herself around and looking dead straight at the guy who was looking like a deer trapped in head lights, "chase is coming for Tyler" she finished lifting the oversize shirt she always slept in up, and turned around showing the boy in front of her the mark she had been burnt with.

"Why did he go after you?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. He kicked himself hard, he damn well knew what he should have been doing right now, and it certainly wasn't standing around hoping that the hurting girl in front of him was just an innocent by stander.

"Im a Holden Reid" she spoke a small sad smile grassing her lips. "we use bring your kind to trial" he watched as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself, waiting for her to finish, " a Holden burnt goodie pope" her voice cracked finally letting the fear she held out.

"Baby girl" he's voice broke the dark silence as he made one swift move towards her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He felt his shirt go wet as she finally let her silent tears fall, his heart stinging in pain "we'll fight him" he murmur in to her ear, holding her tighter as she sunk into him.


	7. Chapter 7

Name Of The Past - Chapter 7

Ok after having such nice reviews ive added a new chapter, I wasn't planning on updated this soon, but I thought I would leave you with a little filler. Well a nine page long filler anyway.

Im also looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interest please message me.

Enjoy,

OldVoyd

* * *

It had been 5 days since she had poured her soul out to Reid that day he came round, breaking the promise she had made to her family long ago and told him everything she knew of his deep dark secrets.

………………_.. "Here drink this" Reid offered. Moving back towards the girl on the bed as he moved a cold glass of water into her shaking hand. "It will help" he said softly after a moment of her staring alien like at it in her hand._

"_Why are you still here?" her voice came out harsh as she grabbed a hold of her neck rubbing in subconsciously as she took a sip of the cold liquid. Feeling it sooth her throat a little bit as it went down. _

"_im here to make sure your ok" he said simply, crouching down in front of her and tried to capture her eyes, failing when she kept transfixed on her shaking hands holding on to her glass simply to have something do with them. "Chase won't be coming back anytime soon" she mumbled glancing at him quickly before looking away again, fighting hard to stop the tears from appearing once more. She had done enough crying for one day and she didn't feel like embarrassing herself anymore in front of the boy she conceder as an enemy._

"_Im staying here for you Iz, not in case cha... He comes back" he tried to say his name but felt the anger rise threw him fast, Izzy did not need to see him fly of the handle, not now when she was so obviously scared out of her wits already. Seeing the fear in her eyes as she glanced at him again he took the glass she was holding tightly in her hands and moved it to the bed side table next to them, taking in her sudden shocked expression of his actions he smiled at her, glad that he had finally got her looking his way, "if you had tighten your grip on that any longer you would of done a Tyler" he smirked softly squeezing her twitching hands comfortingly before closening himself towards her._

_She watched silently as he moved around taking his weight of his bended ankles and on to his carves on the floor, making his muscle chest rest on her knees, inches away from her folded hands. He let his arms rest on either side of her thighs. "what is he going to do to me?" she asked aloud, finally locking eyes with Reid in front of her as she felt a single tear fall down her face, "what are you going to do to me?" she added knowing that either of them could destroy her in a instant._

"_I don't know" he said honestly, as he wiped the trailing tear away from her flushed cheeks and let his hand fall back to her upper thigh. It was true he really didn't know, chase wasn't the sanest guy he had ever met. you couldn't simple just guess what he was going to do next and be exact, they had all learnt that lesson the last time he had come in to their lives. It wasn't as if he could even tell her he would look after her; make sure that he would never get to her again because he couldn't. Look what happened with Sarah? Chase had taken her right under his and Tyler's noses and they hadn't even noticed it. Christ Caleb hadn't even known that the girl he found in her room wasn't even her. Wasn't even human it was just a stupid vision. He tighten his grip on her legs "but we will find out what he wants ok? And I promise you I will damn well make sure I stop him" _

"_did you know that the fifth line had survived?" she asked not being able to stand the sudden silence that had fallen on them as he continued to just stare at her, "because we didn't" she added quietly shaking her head slightly in agreement with herself._

_Letting his head drop he let out a small defeated sigh, "no" he said simply, looking out the window to avoid her stare, "not until he came the first time. We had thought the pope line had ended at the trials" he spoke. Smirking slightly at the odd feeling he was having at being able to talk about his past with someone besides the covenant._

"_That's what our book says too" she said simply rubbing her hand over her face, feeling the stickiness of her cheeks as she brushed down them._

"_You have a book?" Reid whipped around to look at her, a slight smile on his face. Why is everything always written down in books, couldn't something be written down on a scrawl or even a wall, a sacred hidden wall, mind. _

"_Yes. Well my family has a book. My grandmother anyway." She nodded slowly, feeling a small smile grace her lips as she remembers finding it for the first time secretly, "it's about you. The 'sons' of Ipswich" she let out a small laugh knowing that was going to be his next question._

"_You have a book about me ay?" Reid let his smirk grow on his lips as he looked at her finally smiling face; even if it was only a small one he felt a wash of relief flood over him._

"_It's about all of you Reid" she replied laughing as he nodded his head and gave her the 'yeah right' look. "Reid it's about the 'sons' not just the Garwins" _

"_I know. But I like the idea you have a book on just me, more" he gave her his smirk and held tighter on to her thighs. " how much do you know about us Izzy?" he asked seriously knowing that he needed to know if this was something he would have to bring up with his brothers or if he could save her and not have to bring her up at all. _

"_everything" she responded easily, looking down on him and noticing he needed more she rolled her eyes, "when they came from England most of my ancestors knew that there was a witch in their group. It was too odd that the travel over here was so easy, and it didn't help the suspicions that not even a rat had court a virus on board and died" she took a breath, rubbing her sweating hands on her jean clad legs._

"_James Holden, my grandfather, well of some greats" Izzy rambled, feeling the tint of red in her cheeks grow as Reid smirked at her, "well once they had landed he had rounded down his suspicions to the four riches families, yours…."_

"_But how did him round down…." Izzy boldly put her finger to his lips silencing him instantly "I don't know. It never said in the book, he just did ok?" she asked waiting till he nodded his head in understanding before she pull her hand away, ignoring his sudden pout at her removal of her skin on his face. _

"_Anyway. The sneaky sods that us Holden's are, James sent his four young daughters off to be live in maids at the four great houses. One day the youngest Samantha noticed a Garwin using and told her father. And since that moment my family have kept track on the four of yours" she finished licking her lips slightly before looking towards him again._

"_Can you get hold of the book?" Reid asked after a moment of simply looking at the girl in his grasp. He had decided while she was talking to him that he would have to tell the guys. His brothers needed to know that Chase was back, Tyler really needed to know that he was back after him. And the only way he wanted to tell them was to tell them the true. It was better for them to know that now rather then waiting till chase told them._

"_Yeah, I guess. Why?" Izzy suddenly felt the fear she was feeling earlier build up on her chest again. "Do you not believe me?" she asked suddenly, the idea hitting her hard. She had just bared all to him and there was every chance that he didn't. She started to breathe harder, knowing that she had just betrayed her family for nothing, that the son's were never going to believe her. She felt claustrophobia plummet over her. Pushing Reid back harshly she moved away from him and off the bed. Deciding to stand nearer to the door, the easier escape root._

"_What?" Reid shouted confused pushing himself off the floor with ease as he made his way back towards her, stopping when she fearfully back away, "no, no. Izzy I believe you ok? please" he spoke fast moving his hand towards her and grabbing on to her shaking shoulder, feeling a little bit more relieved when she didn't move away from him, "I just thought it would be easier on you if I could show the guys the book, instead of making you tell the story again" he whispered, pulling her closer to him as he rubbed his hands softly over her upper arms. "I need to tell the guy's about Chase Izzy"_

"_you need to warn Tyler?" she asked sceptically, knowing that just because Reid's reaction had surprised her, surprised her in the best way possible it didn't mean for a second the other would react in the same way. He and Caleb were the polar opposite. If one of them wanted to help her, the other would do the reverse, and if she had to admit it, Caleb Danvers was the one son she feared the most. _

"_He's my best friend Izzy" Reid spoke pleadingly, stopping his stroking of her skin and held her instead. He knew telling them was going to be hard, hard for him and especially for Izzy, but he was not going to betray the ones he loved the most not now after all that had happened to them threw the year._

"_He's your brother Reid. He has a right to know" she sighed knowingly, he was right as much as she was scared it wasn't a reason to not tell the others that their lives were also in danger. letting her head fall to his chest she rubbed the back of her neck, Feeling the tension in it already building into a tight knot……………….._

It had been 4 days since he had dragged her to the infamous colony house.

………………_.. "Reid there better be a reason why you call us over here" Caleb shouted down the spiral stairs as his two younger brothers followed him down to the hidden basement of his family's colony house. He stopped suddenly, feeling Pogue curse behind him as he walk into the back of him, "what's going on Reid?" Caleb growl when he noticed that the blonde was not alone. _

"_just take your seat and ill tell you" Reid threw back pushing the shaking girl behind him as he noticed the death glares being throw at her from his reluctant leader. "Caleb just takes your damn seat" _

"_Fine" Caleb growl again as he slowly moved to the his spot around the unlit fire place and plopped down, not letting his eyes leave the intruding girl in his basement as the rest of his brother took their place's. Ignoring their shared looks of confusion with a standing Reid. After severally seconds of unspoken silence Caleb had had enough, he was not at all pleased with being call to his own house by Reid of all people and not being told what was wrong until he got there, and now a stranger was here? Reid had better speak up before he flipped, "so?" he asked angrily, feeling his anger pull at his begging power. _

"_Oh fuck Caleb she knows ok? So you can stop with your macho crap" Reid snapped slightly looking at his oldest brother with a small spit of hatred, not liking one bit the way he was looking at the girl behind him._

"_You told her?" Caleb shouted bouncing of his stool not bothering to turn round at the harsh crash it made as it fell back on itself on the floor, "or did she catch you using?" he hissed moving closer to the blonde his first crushing into fists as he moved closer to them. _

"_back off Caleb" Pogue finally spoke, standing up to stop Caleb where he was as he glanced again at the girl behind Reid quiver, shaking into the wall behind her, looking anywhere for an escape like a caged animal. _

"_she already knew" Reid spat harshly ignoring his now standing brothers and moved closer to Caleb, shoving Izzy's book hard into his chest as he stopped in front of him, "the whole family knows" he spoke a bit more softly as he let go of the book and ran a rough hand threw his hair. This was going better then he thought._

_Izzy stood in the corner, furthest away from the four boys as they carried on, ignorantly reading her families sacred book. refusing Pogue's offer of his seat as she wrapped her arms protectively around herself, she glanced over at Tyler and took in a shape breath, noticing that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since Caleb had roughly settled into his seat and began reading. He defiantly hated her now, she could tell it in his eyes, he was hurt, deeply hurt and there was no way to fix it. _

_Finally tearing her eyes away from him she glanced around the room, noticing for the first time the closed leather bound book in the middle of the room, on the table in the centre of the fire pit. Moving her head slightly to the side she read the golden letters 'book of dominations' she let a small snigger leave her lips as she looked up at a questioning Reid who had turned to her when the sound escaped her mouth, letting another smile grace her lip's she mouthed the word 'dominations' at him questioningly and watched as his confused face grew into a broad smile before giving her a shuttle wink. _

_Before he could say anything back, they both jumped at the sound of a heavy book being closed shut, "so you have always known?" Caleb's voice was emotionless as he stood up and moved carefully towards her, stopping when she took a step back._

"_Yeah. Since I was eight" she responded instantly looking at the floor at her feet with sudden interest. _

"_She knew even before we did" Tyler finally spoke as he looks towards her, ripping his stare away when she look back at him._

"_well at least we know she can keep the secret" Pogue rubbed the back of his head and smiled kindly at her, he knew well enough that they were keeping something from the rest of them. It was obvious she hadn't decided to tell them the true out of the blue for nothing. "So what's going on Reid? Elizabeth?" he asked the both of them as he moved back towards his chair and sat down, leaning forward on his knees and gave them both his full attention._

_Izzy locked eyes with Reid as the rest of them followed after Pogue and took their seats, watching suspiciously as they silently argued with each other on who was going to speak first. "fine" Izzy threw her hands up in the air in frustration and look at the three guys looking back at her, taking a deep breath she moved slightly towards them, "chase is back" she whispered feeling her voice brake as she said his name. _

"_How the hell do you know that?" Caleb leapt out of his chair once again and moved towards her, stopping when he felt a strong hand grab a hold of his shoulder. _

"_back off Caleb" Reid growled stepping in front of his leader and looked sternly at him, "aren't I suppose to be the hot headed one here? Just let her finished. She came here on her own free will; the least you can do is hear her out." He said sternly as he slowly let go of him and moved back to were he once stood next to the girl._

"_he came to me last night he wanted me to tell you he is coming after Tyler" she swallowed hard as she tried to ignore that the brunette was there at all and look to the floor as she felt the silence of shock fill the room. _

"_why would he come to you?" she flinched at the voice and cast her eyes on the one person she really didn't want to talk to, "it seems chase has personal business with me too" she mumbled back to Tyler as she shifted on her feet._

"_What personal business?" Caleb asked not letting the feeling of suspicion falter. _

"_Personal" she bit back shocking herself a little bit at how harsh the word had sounded leaving her lips. she was here to tell them Chases grudge with them was far from over, not to tell them about his grudge against her, she didn't trust them nearly as much as she could in order to tell them her problems. _

"_How do we know she's not working for him?" Pogue asked tiredly as he gave her an odd look at her reaction to Caleb's last question. _

"_Because you can ask her and she will say fuck you" Izzy bit out before Caleb had even been given a chance to answer. If she was working for Chase pope would she really have been standing here right now? If she had been working for Chase bloody pope would they have really been standing there right now?_

"_Izzy stop it" Reid warned grabbing hold of her wrist softly pulled on it, grabbing her attention. _

"_No Reid" she spat pulling her arm roughly out of his grip and breathing heavily. "I come here to warn you lot about Chase coming back to kill you and all I get is him," she pointed harshly towards a angry looking Caleb "jumping down my throat every ten seconds because he fucked up as a leader, and him" she moved her accusing finger to the other side of the room and pointed at a suddenly shocked Pogue, "accusing me of working with that asshole"_

"_If you just told us what he wanted with you we wouldn't be questioning you" Tyler sighed running his hand threw his hair and staring at her with pleading in his eyes._

"_My nightmare has nothing to do with yours" she lied blinking slightly as she felt the guilt flash in her chest, "it's my problem and ill deal with it"_

"_if you told us then maybe we could help" Pogue suggested standing up and shoving his hands roughly in to his pockets, feeling the weight of the whole new situation not leaving his shoulders even in his new precision. _

"_stopping him from getting to Tyler would help me just fine" she breathed, wanting simply to be anywhere else in the world then right here, "maybe even killing him properly this time" she said evilly as she sent a death glare at the oldest boy in the room. _

"_I don't trust you" Caleb stated simply trying hard to forget the hit she had just thrown at him. It all just felt wrong, he had kill Chase at the barn last year, he knew it. Granted there was no body found but he didn't need something like that to know that he had done what he had planned on doing. And now this girl who had never been in their life until Reid had taken a sudden unusually strong attraction to her was standing in front of his covenant and trying to pass off she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, bollocks! She had more to do with this then she was letting on. _

"_Fuck you Caleb" she screamed throwing her hands up in the air before she moved stubbornly towards the bottom of the stairs before her. "I told you this was a bad idea" she yelled at Reid as he called out her name to try and stop her, "I told you he would never believe me and you didn't fucking listen" she shook her head and moved up a couple of more steps before she turned on her heels and looked down at them, "I couldn't give a flying fuck if you believe me or not, but Ive given you my warnings, he's not dead, deal with it" ……………….._

And it had been 2 days since she had been visited by Chase, and that was only because she had given up on sleep all together. Granted he could get her anywhere and at any time it was just he always chose to appear in her dreams to torment her most.

………………_.. Izzy climbed onto her bed slowly. Feeling the tiredness seep over her as she pulled the blanket over her bare legs and up to just under her chin, letting her eyelids flutter shut she let out a slow sigh of relaxation. Feeling a breeze of sleep blow over her entire body she rolled over one last time onto her side and brought her legs up lazily._

"_Beth……" she froze hearing her name being whispered in her ear and opened her eyes quickly. She looked around her surroundings and took in a sharp breath; she had figured out quickly that she was no longer in Kansas anymore. Feeling a burning hand slide over her covered stomach Izzy held back a cry and looked over her shoulder, staring wide eyed at the man sleeping lying next to her. _

"_Tyler…." She whispered her fingers defying her freaking out mind as they moved towards his face, stroking the side of his cheeks with her thumb softly, making his eyes fluttering open at her touch. He smiled sweetly at her, piecing her chest with his watery blue eyes, as he grabbed a hold of her out stretched hand and folded it in to his big strong one. "What are you doing here?" she felt the words wobbled threw her voice as she moved in the bigger bed, stopping when she was facing him. _

"_I wanted to see you" he said simply the words rolling of his tongue as let got of her hand and cupped her face, stroking her cheek softly as he moved a little closer to her repeating her touch._

"_But you hate me" she stated, looking right into his blue eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to shake the feeling of dizziness from continuing to pound in her head. She had only just gone to bed, so this had to have been a dream, she repeated to herself as she opened her eyes and looked once again into the blue ones looking back at her. But if it was a dream why was she imagining being in a large bedroom with one of the guys who hated her?_

"_I could never hate you" he whispered back, moving his face inches from hers, licking his lips subconsciously as he glanced at her plumped mouth and back up to her eyes. Giving her a lazy smile he let his hand trail down her neck, his fingertips tracing her goose bumped shivering arms until he let his hand linger on the bottom of her back, pushing her closer to his body until it was flushed against his, letting out a small groan as he felt her hand move up his body and press on to his chest, pushing him away slightly._

"_Tyler, where are we?" Izzy asked scared, taking a quick look around the overly cushioned red room, the dim lights barely covering the walls as the dark corners cruelled teasingly towards her making the fear at the bottom of her stomach simmer. _

"_somewhere no one can disturb us" his whispered, his breath brushing against her lips, before he crushed his down on hers, smiling when she took in a deep breath at his sudden movement. He felt her hand pull on his beater vest and rolled her over, feeling her mouth finally react to his as he lay carefully on top of her. Leaving her pulsing lips to trail his tongue up her jaw bone._

"_Tyler stop" she called out his name as the realisation hit her on what was going on. She had no idea what she was doing, or why he was there in her dreams. After how he reacted to her yesterday she thought she would never speak to him again, "stop Tyler, please" she pushed lightly at his hovering chest and she felt him lick the top of her neck, "Tyler stop!" she spoke again, her voice seeming harsher as she pushed hard against his chest until he was away from her and resting on his knees either side of her._

"_so not Tyler, ay?" a deep unknown voice came from the familiar face above her as she watched unmovingly his smiled grown into a malevolence smirk as a small crackling laugh left his lips, "how about Reid instead?" he asked as his face pulled and stretched into the blonde before he dived back down on her pinning her struggling arms above her head in a tight grip and pushed his lips hard against hers. Feeling her wiggle aggressively beneath him, he pulled away and sighed angrily. "fine!" he mumbled pulling back further still holding strong on to her out stretched arms, "not Reid either, and I would of put money on it" his voice smooth as he moved away as she tried to spit on him, "now now Izzy" he spoke stroking her lips softly before yanking them away before she could bite them, "I can do the others too"_

"_fuck you" Izzy screamed, trying as hard as she could to wiggle out of him, she took a quick look around the room, and noticed for the first time in horror that the only escape he had given her was a small window to the right of the bed she was being trapped on. _

"_That's what im trying to do silly" he said sleazily at her as he kissed her cheek laughing in her ear as she growled frustratedly. "now I can do Caleb if that flouts your boat?" he said changing shaking his body shiveringly as his face turned into his worst enemy, feeling her body move aggressively against him, he let out another cruel laugh, "no, then that only leaves Pogue.." bringing his hand up to his heart in surprise he laughed loudly. "Does little Izzy have a thing for Pogue Perry, what would Kate say?" _

"_your I psycho" Izzy screamed bringing her leg up fast and hitting him hard at the back of his head, making him stumbled forwards and colliding with her forwarding forehead. Feeling his hand let go of her wrist as he moved to cover his bleeding cracked skin she pushed him off her quickly, falling off the bed to the floor as she scrambled towards the small window and yanked it open. Turning round to see how far she was away from him she glanced at the bed and saw it was empty, letting out a small cry she put her left leg threw the open window and wobbled closer grabbing hold of the window sill to lever herself out, she stop abruptly letting out a small scream as she watching the shutter slide back down fast crashing on to her leg with a thud. _

"_fine ive freaked you out a little bit" two hands came and wrapped themselves around her waist tightly making her choke as she was pulling against his chest, "I sometimes like to show off a little bit and forget that other people aren't use to it, im sorry" he spoke softly his words meaning nothing as they left his lips._

"_just let me go" she sob, feeling the pain in her leg rip up her body as she watched the blood drip of the sill and disappear into the red carpet at her foot. _

"_ok Izzy, im not a bad person" he said after a silent moment, letting go of her body and stepping to the side of her so she could look him straight in the face, "but don't for one minute think this is over, if not now then as an award for killing those idiots" he voice changed to hiss as he moved away from her, draining the colour of the vision around them with him as he moved further away, leaving her alone to be in the dark. ……………….._

* * *

She sighed shaking her head hard getting rid of the memories as she pulled her blazer over her shoulders and finally looked at herself in the mirror. Thankful for the bruise finally being less evident on her wrists, the only people who would know it was there was if they had seen it before. She ran her fingers threw her hair and then scrunched it up, letting the gel she had put in earlier keep it in its messy hold. She took one last look at her tired face and pull the string hard, letting her small bathroom fall into darkness before she grabbed her bag and walked fast towards her dorm room door.


	8. Chapter 8

Name Of The Past - Chapter 8

Reid rubbed his tired face with his hand roughly as he took another look at the empty chair next to him. He let his eyes move to Tyler's, who was now sitting at the front away from him. They both shared the same look of worry as the third day of not seeing Izzy rolled over. His head shot up at the sound of the door squeaking open, a drained brunette stepped in, a coat two sizes to big for her drooped on her shoulders. He watched as her shaky hands pull something out of her tightly held bag and handed it to the mad looking professor _if he says a word ill belt him _he screamed as he watched the girl look away from the teacher and up towards her seat. Her eyes suddenly shot with fear as they collided with his stare. He tried to smile but couldn't, he even try to smirk but his face seemed to be resisting his brains command.

She walked up the stairs slowly, keeping her stares firmly on the steps leading her towards her seat. Feeling the eyes of the four brothers burning into her skin at the four corners of the classroom from where they were sitting. She let her heavy side bag slide to of her arm, hoping it would land silently on the floor next to her chair. She watched in horror as it instead landing on the boot of the boy who she was trying to ignore the most. Her eyes close tightly shut as he let out a small groan of pain. _Chase just kill me now _she kept her eyes closed as she sat in her chair with a thud. Resting her head on her folded arms on the table, never ones opening them until she felt her skin on skin.

She looked up sharply as she felt a paper plane dug in to the top of the head. Taking it slowly she looked around hoping to take a look at her new torturer. She slowly opened it, letting out a heavy breath as she read it:

_**Why have you gone out of your way to ignore me?**_

She looked around again and her eyes fell on a pair of dark blue ones. She sighed inwardly as she watches Tyler mimicked what he wanted her to do by writing on his hand. She let a small all too familiar smirk tug at her lips and she watched him. Grabbing a pen from the inside of her bag and bent her head putting pen to paper.

**I was scared**

_**Scared of me? **_She looked across the room as she read the note that had landed back at her fingers and look at the hurt expression on the boys face, fighting hard not to let a tear fall down her face she picked up her pen quickly, **yes… Im scared of all of you.**

_**Beth I'd never hurt you, none of us would.**_

**But I know your secret, im a threat now**

_**Beth you said you have always known our secret and you haven't said anything to anyone yet have you?**_

**No**

_**Well then nothing to worry about.**_

**But what If I do slip up? What if I say something im not suppose to?**

_**Beth you haven't for what? 9 years. I doubt your going to start now.**_

**Ive never had Chase on my back before.**

_**Look ok? If you do slip up ill just have to punish you, **_

**You really need to get a new best friend.**

She watched as it landed softly on his book he was pretending to read, and gave a small smirk the moment he snatched it. she watched him read it and let out a small chuckle, scribble something back, he quickly looked around making sure who ever would of told on them wasn't paying attention to the front, smiling up at her with a wink he pulled his arm back and threw it towards her. His face screwed up into anger at Reid snatching it away from her grasp and in to his bags the other side of him.

"Some of us are trying to pay attention" he said turning round to the girl who was still ignoring him. Making him grow with anger "and it's kinda hard with things flying in front of me" he pulled his gaze away from her bottomless green eyes.

"Sorry" she mumbled keeping her tears from falling down her cheeks. She knew it was a stupid thing to think that just because one of them didn't blame her for simply walking out on them the other night, it didn't stop the rest of them from hating her, especially after it was Reid himself who had gone and put his neck on the like with his brothers and brought her to them.

"Would you have told him?" the drained sound in his voice evident. He couldn't keep the question in any longer. When it had first happened he thought that maybe she had only let him in her room because it was him. Because she had trusted him out of all the other about her true knowledge of them all. But know seeing the way she was acting, ignoring him and the other two and only speaking to Tyler cut him deep. And worse, it brought back the memories of the time when he had walked in on them together. _Your Reid fucking Garwin pull yourself together_ he spat in his head as he moved his body in his chair to face her. Hesitating slightly before placing his hand on her knee, "would you have told Tyler if he was at the door instead of me?" he asked again, squeezing her knee softly, letting his famous smirk pull on his lips as he saw her bit on her lip instantly.

She sighed deeply watching herself in unstoppable horror as she moved her hand underneath the table, placing her palm softly on the top of his worm big hand holding on to her knee, and moved it up and on to her thigh, "not my knee Reid how many times?" she asked finally looking towards him, observing his smile grow into his familiar Garwin smirk. _Have you just flirted with your most hated Spencer student? _She asked herself, disappointment bashing threw her head, she looked at him again and closed her eyes _what the hell have I just done?_

He let a small chuckle leave his lips as he looked at the girl next to him, eyes closed and obviously kicking herself, he let his index finger draw against her soft silk skin and lent towards her, "im not going to ask for the third time Izzy?" he spoke eager to know the answer.

She let the feel of another persons touch fuel her braking lust before she shifted back into the presents, sighing shapely she slowly opened her eyes, shocking herself at not moving backwards at the sight of how close the boys face was to her own. Studying his eyes for several moments she thought about his question. Truth was she didn't know, the pain and fear she was in the day he had come round, was too much for her to think straight with. She would of lied if she said she hadn't of thought what might have been different if Tyler had found her instead of him, how he would of confronted her. How he would have reacted to the girl he was so use to seeing have a hard skin crying like a lost child. Even though it was a very selfish thought she knew that as soon as she had told him that Chase had come back for his ascending he wouldn't have truly been there for her like Reid had.

She knew she would of cried on his shoulder, but he wouldn't of pushed her to come out with it, not that she would of said anything before she was ready, it was just she needed to let it out. "yes" she finally answered looking straight into his eyes and seeing the hurt she had coursed, "but im glad it wasn't" she finished knowing that what she had said was true, at that moment in time she needed someone to take full control of the situation, and not of been scared doing it.

* * *

Izzy took a deep breath and pushed open the side door to Nicky's and slid threw, hiding herself from anyone who would recognize her and made her way to the dark bar corner. She was in no mood for company. Granted she felt better knowing that the 'sons of Ipswich' weren't planning on killing her any time soon, well that's what the impression she got whenever she talked to the younger brothers. But it didn't stop her from still fearing that all that could change in an instant. She let her eyes close shut for a moment as the wave of needed sleep wash over her, she knew she couldn't sleep, as much as she needed it she couldn't take another beating. The black rose she found on her pillow today was proof that he was waiting for her, proof that he was true to his word when he said she couldn't run from him. She took a look around her, relief washing over her at the many faces around her; _he won't strike in public_ she kept telling herself as she saw Nicky walk towards her.

"Long time no see little Beth, where ya been?" he asked cheerfully as he wiped the counter clean with his cloth and lent on it. "You looked shit"

"wow Nicky way to cheer a chick up, calling me little and shit looking, no wonder you have all the girls throwing themselves at you" she smiled back, glad for the playful distraction the older man was giving her.

"hey" he started holding up his hands in surrender, a smirk playing on his lips, "when have I ever said you were nothing but pretty?" he let his hands moved to the all to formula routine of making a double vodka and coke and shoved it towards the girl in front of him, "why I brake my rules for you I don't know" he said as he made his way down to the other side of the bar.

"Because you are deeply in love with me?" she shouted to his retreating body, laughing as he waved her off with a "yeah must be".

She watched blissfully as people she knew come and went grabbing their order drinks from the bar and waving at her slightly if they court her staring figure. "please tell me I have found another observer" a low husky voice pulled her out of her stares and made her turn round, she took in a sharp intake of breath at the sight of a dark haired strikingly good looking unknown stranger smiled down at her, his eyes sparkling with a ocean blue tint. He pointed his hand to the seat next to her "you waiting for someone?" he asked as he slowly moved towards the chair ready to back off if she said no.

Looking at the smile she gave him, he got his answer of if she was alone and took the seat he had just pointed at. "so" he said mirroring her smile with a small laugh he looked at the side of the bar she had been looking at before he had distracted her, "what were we thinking about?" he asked moving his gaze back to her. Watching as a real smile occupied her face, shocking him at how beautiful a real one from this girl looked like.

"People, seeing how long they took to notice me" she replied honestly

"oh the notice me game" he said smirking across at her, a mysterious glint spark in his eyes, "lets make it more fun" he said as he looked away from her, the smile she was falling head over heals for still on his face.

"And how do you make the most pathetic game in history fun?" She asked giggling at his mock pained face looking back at her.

"This 'pathetic game' is one of my favourite. It's not every day I get to play it with an attractive lady. Humour me" he said winking at her, imitating her grin.

"So how do we make it fun?" she asked again, showing off her jazz hands, and laughing along with him.

"we pick one person, and whoever gets looked at last has to take a handful of the grubby fingered bar table peanut" he said pointing at the steal looking nuts in the bowl in front of them, letting a cute snigger leave his lips as he looked at her face of discussed.

"When you say fun, you mean living on the edge fun don't you" she spoke, taking a sip of her drink and pointed at a twenty-something guy who Nicky was walking over to, "him"

"Oh ive lost this game before it's even started" he mumbled humorously as he watched the guy look over at them and looked at the girl next to him up and down. Grumbling he grab a hand full of nuts and shoved them in his mouth, gagging as they went down, glaring at the cute girl giggling beside him.

"Im jack by the way" he said offering his hand out and waiting for her to take it.

"Izzy" she supplied taking his hand in hers and groaning at the salty feel of it, "ewe peanut sweat" she wined pulling her hand away from his quickly

"Oh yeah!" he laughed watching her wipe her hand on her jeans vigorously, laughing harder when she punched him playfully on the arm.


	9. Chapter 9

Name Of The Past - Chapter 9

Reid placed his empty glass down on the table with a sigh. It was a Saturday night and he was bored out of his head. Taking a quick glance around the table he felt his chest rise in annoyance as he watched his two other brothers preoccupy themselves with their girlfriends by their sides. "Im bored" he announced placing his foot on the table they were all sharing and began bouncing it, making the glasses around the table clatter against each other.

"Well go play" Kate, Pogue's girlfriend shot at him angrily, annoyed already at the blondes childish behaviour.

"Play what?" he asked, folding his arm together over his chest, giving her an innocent smile.

"I don't know. Play foosball or something" she answered, swottering her hands at him to shoo him away from the table.

"your boyfriend is the foosball player not me" he shot back grabbing a hand full of his cold fries in front of him and throwing them at the long hair boy opposite, sniggering as some stuck in his hair.

"Don't make me kick your ass boy" Pogue threw back the stranded fries that had fallen on his lap and gave his brother a stern look.

"No violence in front of the ladies" Reid pointed an accusing finger at the biker smiling when he smiled back. "But we could settle this on a game of pool?" he offered nodding his head to the tables that were behind Pogue.

Letting out a short laugh Pogue let his arm fall from around his girlfriends shoulder and grabbed for his drink that was being spilt by his brother constant table knocking, "the last time I play pool with you, you walk off" he smirked remember suddenly the bet he had made with his brother.

Knowing what his older brother was thinking Reid grabbed another hand full of fries and threw it at him, "its not over so don't start spending that money yet"

"What money?" Caleb piped in, giving warning glancing towards the other two boys at his table as he looked between them. Asking again when they both replied unbelieving 'nothing' together at once.

Knowing Caleb wouldn't now leave it to rest, Pogue stood up and kiss his girlfriend on the head lightly before shoving his hand in to his pocket, "you're the reason im never having kids" Pogue said slapping his blonde friend over the head quickly, before making his way behind his chair and towards one of the empty tables.

"Finally" Reid jumped up rubbing his head slightly as he followed his friend around the occupied seats and towards the pool table Pogue was already standing at, moving in front of Caleb he felt something grab a hold of his arm.

"What money Reid?" Caleb asked huskily giving him a warning glare.

"Money? What money?" Reid asks shrugging his shoulder innocently, "You need some money?" he flashed the annoyed boy a smirk and grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and opened it.

"Reid!" they both look in the direction of their friend standing alone by an empty table, "we playing or not?" Pogue asked angrily as he tapped his cue stick on the floor a few times.

"yeah rack 'um up" Reid shot back, releasing his arm from Caleb's grasp, smirking before he gave him a straight salute "cya mate" he purred moving out of his spot round the table and moved to his brother, snatching the stick his brother was holding, making Pogue grab the spare on the table with an aggravated sigh.

Waiting till Reid had broke and suckered two balls into the far side pockets before he spoke Pogue leaned idly on the pool table "where's you normal opponent at tonight?" he asked taking a quick look around the room and failed to pick out there youngest member in the crowd.

"at the dorms studying" Reid casually replied keeping all of his attention on his white ball, it was not uncommon to be able to quickly catch Reid's eyes flashing black when he was playing pool against someone at Nicky's, but when it came to his brothers Reid made sure he won on his own, his pride made sure of that. There was no point in cheating if your rival already knew the tricks.

"Really?" Pogue couldn't help but laugh as he took his place on the table, noggin Reid slightly to get out of the way as his turn began, "so what's her name?"

"no I mean he's studying, with books" Reid reply quickly, taking a sign of the white ball shooting of the table as Pogue being as shock as he was when Tyler had refused coming with him that night, "yeah tell me about it" he mumbled picking up the ball as it rolled to a stop at his feet.

"But Tyler never studies" Pogue mumbled rubbing the back of his neck as he look over at the blonde questionably "Tyler doesn't need to study. He's grade A student without even trying, what's he up to?"

"Don't ask me. He's been acting odd ever since…" Reid stopped aiming up his next shot to give a quick painful glance towards his brother, " you know" he finished not wanting to bring up the day he was almost kill by his fellow covenant members.

Silently nodding his head slowly in understanding Pogue let the subject drop, knowing from the way Reid's shoulders had tighten up that he didn't want to think about Chase being back in their lives just yet. Looking round the room as the sounds of Reid's stripped balls going into their destined holes, his eyes landed on a laughing familiar brunette sitting in the darker part of the bar with a guy he didn't know, "so how's things with you and Iz?" he asked smiling when he saw his question had suddenly put his brother of his straight game.

"ent spoke to her since history Wednesday" Reid admitted truthfully grabbing hold of his drink from the corner of the table and taking a large gulp, "every time I go to her room she is either not there or is acting like she isn't" he sighed looking at his brother a little helplessly.

"Your actually falling for the girl arn't you Reid?" Pogue asked him carefully, watching as his face fell into a sad smirk before taking his place round the table.

"She's frying my head if that's what you mean" he chuckled pushing his brother playfully as his aim missed the black eight ball by inches.

Ignoring Reid taking over the table Pogue looked back over to where he had seen the girl of topic earlier and smiled when he noticed the guy she had been with was now no where to be seen, making a quick decision he nodded his head and look back at Reid, " you should go talk to her"

"I would if I could bloody get a hold of her" Reid mumbled as he bit his lower lip and pulled back the cue stick striking the white ball with accurately.

"Well she's over there at the bar" Pogue pointed watching with a small smile as Reid's head wiped round to the bar and to where he was pointing.

"I'll be right back" Reid mumbled not bothering to look round at his brother before he lay his cue on the half finished table and moved swiftly towards the bar, automatically moving his hands to his beanie and straitening it out, making his fringe fall to his eyes.

Walking closer towards her side of the bar he stopped when he felt a body collide with his from behind. Turning round quickly he came face to face with a dark haired boy a few inches taller then him giving him an apologetic look.

"sorry man" Jack spoke quickly stepping back away from the blonde he had just walked into as he turned round to face him , "never think walking threw the dance floor is a short cut" he joked holding out his hand as he took the blondes and shook it, "im Jack Wood"

"Reid Garwin" Reid replied looking over the guy and tried to figure out where he had seen him before, "you new here?" he asked letting go of his hand and grabbing hold of the empty glass he had put down by the side of him.

"I know who you are Garwin" Jack laughed pushing his hands in to his jeans, "im the new swim captain of Ipswich public"

"Oh the guy's we always beat every year" Reid smirked; remember when he and Pogue had literally beaten up the last captain, Justin Pratt for trying to take Kate out for the night.

"Yeah not this year my friend" Jack threw back causally glancing at the empty glass held in the blondes hand, "I didn't knock your drink over did I?" he asked abruptly, trying to notice if the boys dark clothes were wet.

"What?" Reid followed his gaze to the empty glass in his hand and shook his head, "Na I was just going to the bar for another one"

"Good. Well ive got a girl waiting, so ill see you at the next game" he smiled politely stepping round Reid and moving a bit closer to the bar.

Reid smiled back simply watching as the black haired boy nodded to him before turning around walking towards the corner he was destined to be in. slowly moving towards Izzy Reid stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed her smiled up at the guy he had just been talking to and pushed a bottle of bear in front of him as he took the seat next to her. "You've got to be kidding me" he mumbled watching her eye's gleam with laughter as she looked up to the guy next to her. Yanking his hat of with a curse he turned his back on the scene and moved back to the table that he had left Pogue at.

"I thought you were going to go talk to her" Pogue asked confused as he watched Reid pick up the abandoned cue and plough it straight into the idle white ball, not even trying to aim.

"What do you know about Jack Wood?" Reid looked at him suddenly ignoring the question he had just been asked.

"A good swimmer. Very Strong in the butterfly" Pogue commented knocking his last coloured into a pocket.

"And in general?" Reid asked, eyeing the bar quickly once again, breathing hard when he notice the boy in question touch Izzy's arm playfully.

"An ok guy. That is if you're not women, a bit of a player from what ive heard." Pogue answer, reciting what Kate had said when they had first met him at one of there meets, "why?"

"Just met he didn't like him much" Reid mumbled leaning on his standing cue with a small amount of defeat. Pogue looked at his defeat brother and then at the corner of the bar he had sent him to and saw who was now sitting with Izzy, he nodded his head to the table indicating it was his brother turn, saying nothing about his brother's first jealous streak.


	10. Chapter 10

Name Of The Past – Chapter Ten

Name Of The Past – Chapter Ten

Izzy let a goofy smile finally grace her lips as she closed the door behind her, leaning against it as she shouted a another ''bye jack'' threw the air, listening intensely as his finally started moving. She waited there until the sounds of his footsteps couldn't be heard anymore and moved towards the direction of her bathroom. Stumbling slightly as she moved in the dark, finally reaching the doorway she was searching for she pull the light on and stood in front of the mirror. Her smile broadening as she saw the emotion in her eyes she hadn't seen in months, excitement.

"And who was he?" she knew the joy she had been feeling was going to be short lived, she just didn't know it was going to be this short lived. She spun round and stared at the dark figure sitting on her bed, clutching her hands in tight fists she moved away from the only light in the room and towards the shady shape now leaning further back on their elbows as she got closer to them.

"Just because I know about you does not mean you can starting using so freely to get into my room" she growled feeling the rage sweep threw her body as she stood parallel to her occupied double bed. "who the hell do you think you are?"

"im Reid fucking Garwin, who the hell was that?" he barked, moving into a sitting position underneath her gaze. His legs either side of her standing frame as he grab hold of the side of the bed in a dangerous grip. ok so Pogue had told him who the kid was, what he didn't tell him was what he was to Izzy, and this was what Reid found himself burning to know of her.

"why do you care?" Izzy asked, placing her hands on her waist as she looked down on him, she could see it in his eyes that there was more to this then wanting to know jacks name, and she couldn't deny the deep feel of disappointment that he didn't just come out and ask what he really wanted to know, like he did with everything else and not be wasting her time beating around the damn bush.

"who said I cared?" he asked, raising his eyebrow as his eyes flash a firer red before plummeting to darkness as he watched her jaw tighten on her face before she rolled her eyes at him. It was obvious, well to him at least, why he cared but he wasn't going to admit it now, not like this, not with the way she was acting with him right now, she definitely didn't deserve what he was trying to offer her.

"does Caleb know why you here? Why your using for a stupid reason again?" Izzy asked, stopping a smirk from tugging on her face as she noticed his face harden at the mention of his demanding leaders name, getting no reply from the blonde Izzy threw her hands up in the air, "what are you doing here Reid?" she screamed, moving her hand forwards pushing him hard to get any kind of reaction.

He let his hand clutch ruthlessly around her wrist and pulled hard, making her stumble against the wooded frame her legs were against and drop down stiffly against his body, making them both tumble backwards on to the full mattress. "Im not going to asked again Izzy who was that?" he snarled, letting go of the hand she was using to stable herself above him and snaked it around her back holding her still against him.

"A friend" she threw back, trying to lift herself off his body, stopping when she felt his hand on her back holding her in place above him.

"ive never seen him around you before" he stated matter-of-factly, twisting underneath her, manipulating himself in between her legs, making her straddle awkwardly on top of his pelvis.

"Oh and you know all of my friends?" she asked bitterly. Putting her open hand on his chest and pushing him down in the mattress, moving him away from her opening the gab between them as much as possible. Feeling the anger rise continually inside her as she failed to ignore the spark of emotion that flashed in his eyes as she towered over him.

"well seeing as ive slept with most of them, it seems kinda of obvious that I would notice if you suddenly starting hanging round with the opposite sex" he bit back, feeling the intensifying yearn deep with in his body at the sight of her fury fuelling the fire that was now thrashing at her eyes, making the cold green shade darken.

"Im shock that the fact he's a man has stopped you from throwing yourself at another one of my friends" she snapped, closing her eyes and grabbed evey last ounce of glowing red madness she had in her body, overlooking any other emotion he was breeding inside her.

"You think your so funny don't you Elizabeth?" he seethed, grabbing her hair at the back of her neck ruffle and dragging it up towards his. Her eyes flew open at the sudden lack of space between them, landing fixed on his overpowering blue ones. "What are you doing here Reid?" she asked fighting the battling emotions that she was feeling in her chest mistaking her strong voice in her head for the cracking whisper she had actually used.

"Making sure you got home safe" Reid whispered quietly back feeling the room close in around them as he looked up to her, anger still ringing in his eyes.

"I was with jack, I got home just fine!" looking away from him and up towards the ceiling above them, Izzy let out a deep breath as she felt the ever growing inner battle rip threw her.

"I don't like him" he answered all to quickly, him too fighting the same battle.

"Why? He has never done anything to you; you don't even know the guy" she felt a new rush of anger pull her back into the race as she thumped him hard in his chest, looking back down at him with angered confusion, Reid of all people shouldn't be able to judge people, not after everything he has done to their fellow students.

"I don't need to know him, to know he isn't good for you" he growled his anger growing at her constant throwing back of his protection.

"And who the hell are you to decide who's good for me?" she moved closer to him, their nose's barely touching, as white anger consumed her every move.

"Im the guy who is trying to look out for you" he slammed his lips against her, letting the strongest sensation he felt take over. Tightening his hold against her as she tried to struggle against him, he pushed his lips harder into her as his grip on her tightened. Wanting to threw his fist up in the air, Reid finally felt the relief and eagerness pull a smirked on his lips as he felt her hand on his chest tighten suddenly pulling him towards her, her body abruptly stopping moving against him as she lent further into him and pushing back into the kiss.

She knew what she was doing was a mistake, it went against everything that she had ever said, but the feeling that he had been building inside of her had had enough of being ignored and finally snapped, taking hold of her entire body and begged against him. She grabbed hold of his shirt tightly with both fists and dragging herself up his body letting her knees take better balance of her weight.

He groaned in to her lips, taking the bottom one in to his as he felt her rub her body against him. He grabbed her waist with both hands bruising her soft skin with his grip as he pushed her firmly against him, showing her exactly what flames she was erupting inside of him. Feeling her mouth open with surprise he snuck his tongue in, exploring every corner as he battle with hers for control, pulling harder on her lips as she cupped his face with her hands.

They finally pulled away from each other, heads leaning against the others as they both gasped for needed air. Never ones letting either's eyes drift away as both their lips pulsed with the after mass of abuse. She took one last deep breath and closed her eyes moving towards his intoxicating mouth; only to feel a spike of anger go threw her body as he moved away from her moments before she could taste him again. "Reid" she growled moving towards him again only to have him move once more.

she locked eyes with his, anger steaming inside of her as she raised her eyebrow questioningly. "I want it off" he order tightening his grip on her t-shirt as it constricted against her frame, he took a glance down at her hovering body, grunting loudly at the preview her t-shirt was showing of her tight stomach above him. "off!" he demanded as he lock his eyes back with hers, watching her slowly moved away from him and into sitting position stretching her arms upwards allowing him to take off the unwanted garment. He rolled the t-shirt she had been wearing in to a ball and threw it across the room, reaching out his hands, he let his fingers slide down the sides of her body feeling her heat sizzle against his as her newly exposed skin came in contact with his finger tips. He smiled as he let his hands rest on her waist, her womanly curved hips fitting perfectly into his open palms.

He let his eyes move up her body slowly, taking in her taut stomach to her cupped breast moving up and down heavily mimicking her rapid breath. He finally looked up towards her face, breathing in sharply at the site of her teeth digging in to the side of her lips as the soft set emotion of concern etched her face. He pushed himself up against her, matching her groan with his as it escaped, rubbing against his throat. He closed his eyes ones more as she moved back down towards him, the sweet taste of her mouth colliding with his with in seconds.

He let his arms snake round her back as he flipped them over, kissing her roughly before pulling his lips away from her mouth. He pulled back slightly and looked down at the girl underneath him another harsh heated breath of astonishment leaving his lungs. chuckling softly at the look of annoyance in her eyes, he moved back down towards her "im the boss" he whispered into her ear as he pushed her chin up slightly with his fingers and let his tongue trail down her delicate neck blowing on her wet skin. he pushing himself into her at the feel of her shiver beneath him and took one last look at her biting lip and dived in to the nip of her neck, letting his teeth crash down and into her soft skin, rubbing himself harder into her jeans as she whimpered in his ear at the feel of him nibbling away at her reddening skin.

He moaned into his butterfly kisses as she moved her fingers threw his hair, grabbing the ends in her fists and yanking them, he left out a small cry as she pulled him away from her skin, growling at the sound of her soft giggles as he tried to get back to her peppermint skin. He looked up to her and smirked letting the feel of her of fingers scrap against his back leave red marks against him.

Not being able to hold himself from touching her any longer His hand move towards her breast, teasing the edges of her bra with the tip of his fingers as he traced the end of the cup barely with his middle finger. Hissing at the grip on his hair tightening he pressed his fingers between her skin and the fabric and pushed her breasts out, he watched intensely as her eyes closed shut at the feeling of the cold air reach her newly exposed breast before he moved his mouth above it, letting his tongue flick across her nipple before capturing it with his mouth, sucking it in gently, her sudden deep throated moans driving him on.

He moved his free hand down her stomach and towards the top of her trousers, grasping hold of the cold steel zip that sizzled in his hot touch and slowly moved it down, letting his thumb drag behind and against the newly uncovered cotton.

She felt his worm mouth leave her beaten nipple and kiss softly towards the other, biting down on it hard, as she cried against him, pushing her body up as his tongue stroked against her swollen breast. She took a hard breath as she felt his hand cupped her from the outside of her small boxers, making her grind against his palm. Feeling his groan muffled against her overly sensitive skin as the vibration from his mouth Rica shade threw her entire body.

Letting her hands rest on his cover chest she pushed him back, stopping him from touching her any further. She pushed him again but with more force as he stumbled of the bed and turned round to look down at her with confusion. "Izzy" his pleading voice struck her ears, as he tried to touch her skin again. She moved her legs underneath her making him miss as his eyes locked with hers like before, "Izzy, please" he begged as she slowly made her way towards him disregarding her bottoms on the way, she stopped when she was before him, straightening herself up on her bended knees so she was the same high but for a few inches as his standing tall figure.

She moved her hands to the line of buttons on the front of his shirt and began to pop them undone. Locking eyes with his as she moved her face a little closer but enough to still be out of reach, "yes Reid?" She asked a playful smile gleaming in her eyes as she Moved her hands back up to the now opened shirts collar and pushed it backwards, letting the feel of his muscular biceps create waves in the pit of her stomach as she stroked down his arms pushing the shirt down, letting it fall to the ground. Moving her fingers to linger on his jean button. She tilted her head slightly letting the smirk pull higher on her lips, "please what?" she asked letting her body shack with nervous laughter as he grinned down at her.

"Please take me now" he spoke loving the sound of her laugh echo around them as he kissed her nose and pushed her back, winking at her as she fell back hard on the mattress. Moving his hand to where her fingers had hovered he ripped his jeans open, not caring to watch where the button flew to and let them fall down his legs, pushing his boxers down to follow them.

"Like what you see?" he asked raising an eyebrow, as he watched her eyes almost bulge out with lust. Shaking her head slightly she dragged her gaze towards his sparkling blue eyes, "Tyler's is bigger" she commented not being able to stop the grin from covering her face. "oh you little bitch" he chuckled as he knelt back on to the bed and cruelled towards her, floating above her face as he kissed her nose ones again and looked into her eyes, "if you don't like what im offering maybe I should just go" he said moving away from her before he felt her hands creep around his neck pulling him closer towards her body, "its only fair I give you a chance to redeem yourself" she replied back laughing along with him before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Pulling away slightly he positioned himself between her legs, his tip pressing faintly against her entrance before asking for her permission with a silent glance, watching her eyes close he pushed into her, slowly at first letting her walls fit around him, both letting out small cried at the sudden touch. Leaning down on his arm next to her face he kissed her forehead before he pushed himself in fully. Feeling her walls massage against him as he pushed further in. letting his free hand hold on to her perfectly carved hips he closed his eyes feeling her grind against him as they matched their rhythm, rocking against each other as building intensity grew between them. He felt her grip tighten on his arms as he pushed faster into her, leaning down he kissed her pulsing lips. Groaning to match hers as he felt the waves start to tighten against him.

"use Reid" she whispered not know why she had thought that anything could make her feel more alive then what he was already doing to her, but something deep down told her to say it, told her to trust him, begged her to feel what the boy above her could really do, "please Reid" she begged again opening her eyes and locking them with his. She saw the fear etched in his face at her request, smiling up at him she let her lips push against him in a tight embraces, waiting for him to respond back before she pulled away, "Reid please" she vibrated against his lips as she felt her walls start to tighten around him.

Hearing her beg his name made him groan deep with in his throat as the feel of his stomach tighten at the sound. He let his eyes lock with her dark green ones, he nodded slightly. He took a deep breath and let his eyes twirled into the black of night, smiling softy as he watched her emotional filled eyes never faltering at the sight of his inhuman gift at work against her.

Placing one last kiss on her lips, she felt himself push in. her walls shaping around him as the wave of unbearable lust seeped threw her entire body, she let her head fall back as a groan that felt like it was coming from the bottom of her stomach escaped her mouth at the feel of him pump harder and faster into her. "Oh. Fuck Izzy" she felt his hot breathed voice on her neck, and pushed against him one last time copying his rhythm as a wave of mind blowing pleasure wash over both of them making cries of satisfaction purr from their mouths as they both collapsed. He let his body fall against her, her arms wrapping around his neck, as they sighed into each other, both breathing heavily as they court each other lips, tongues twirling with the other, before he pulled away and rolled next to her, scooping her sweaty body tightly into his, twirling her hair in his fingers until he felt the soft breath of sleep on his bare chest.

He looked over at the red alarm clock next to him and sighed, watching as the glowing orange numbers changed to 07:45 AM. Turning back to the girl in his arms he wiped a strand of hair from her face and groaned what the hell have I just done? He asked himself as he watched he stiffen in her sleep, automatically making his arm grow tighter around her body, pulling her closer to his bare chest. You have fallen for a girl that's what you've done he confirmed angrily as he remember how perfect the night before had been. He smiling down at her, feeling the pure happiness he rarely felt settle over him as he took a strand of her dark hair and began twisting it in his fingers gently.

He exhale softly letting go of her silk hair and gently Stroked the soft skin of her exposed neck up and down with the tips of his fingers. _What the hell has she done to me?_ He asked as he stiffened slightly as morning moans started coming from the sleeping girl in his arms. "Morning sleepy" he offered as he felt her move into him coursing a groan to rumble from his throat. Her arms wrapped tighter around her as she looked up to him sleepily. "Reid" she squeaked, shattering his heart as she looked towards him horror. He watched on as she looked around the room, spotting their discarded clothes and looked back between them. The horror that had greeted him turned into fear. "please don't tell me we..."she trailed off as she took a quick look at their bodies and turned away, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her bare arms around her thin quilt covered self. "We did didn't we?" she asked turning slightly in her precisions.

Taking a deep breath he finally tours his eyes away from her cowering body. "Yeah we did" he whispered fighting the tears that were forming in his eyes back sharply.

"Im a fucking hypocrite" she spat at herself, grabbing the large shirt that was next to her on the floor and slipped it on. Letting it cover her back before slipping out of her bed. She did a few buttons up at the front and pulled it down letting it fall to her mid thigh and finally turned around locking eyes with the guy she had sworn never to sleep with.

He let the sight of Izzy in his shirt seep into his memory. Making sure every curve that the body he had touch the night before was burnt into his mind. Knowing that as much as he wanted to see her in all his other shirts it would never happen except for in his dreams.

He let a hand comb threw his hair and finally pulled his eyes away from the beautiful figure in front of him. "You regret it don't you?" he asked simply not daring himself to look at her reaction, knowing that her words alone would cut him enough.

"I promised myself I would never be one of your notches" she replied simply, hating herself for what she had done.

"You're not a notch Izzy" he finally spoke, his voice just barely above a whisper. Taking a quick glance his heart ripped against him at the sight of self loathing confronted him.

"No offence Reid but when has a girl ever been anything other then a notch" she spat back, the anger she felt for herself hitting out. She visible winched as she watch him finally look over at her, pain covering his normal bright blue eyes.

He nodded his head a few times, mostly to himself as realization hit him. Nothing ever was going to happen with the girl who had taken his heart away from him. And there was no one else to blame but himself, himself and his stupid reputation. He looked over at her and watched as she looked down, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, glancing at him before quickly looked away and swallowing hard. "You right" he sighed slowly getting out of her soft bed and slipped on his bottoms. He walked slowly towards her ready to bolt if she attacked and watched as she started to look around the room rapidly. It took him a few moments until it hit him that she was looking for something to change into so he could have his top back. Taking a deep breath he stood in front of her, waiting until she finally looked back at him, once she did he looked into her eyes and wished she hadn't, "keep it, I don't need it" he blurted out sharply as he pointed to his shirt and moved slowly towards her door.

Taking one last breath he turned the handle and opened it slightly, "Izzy what we did..." he stumbled on his words and held onto the door handle tighter, "you weren't another notch" he spoke before opening the door fully and walking out, leaving the girl he had broken alone behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Name Of The Past Chapter 11

Izzy had gotten to her class early that day, dragging her broken body around the place was both agonising and embarrassing enough to not want people giving her anymore attention then they normally did on a daily bases by staring at her until she passed. Chase had visited her the day after her and Reid had spent the night together. He was so mad at her for telling the others about his reasons for choosing her, for showing them a weak spot, and furious about her sleeping with one, that he didn't bother to wait for her to full asleep before taking out his wroth.

Shortly after Reid had left she had picked up her wash things and headed off to clean the feel of shame of herself, she had gotten back to her room about an hour later to find a black eyed chase sitting on her bed. She could have cried for help, she could have run, or even fought back but what would have been the point when the guy could get to her whenever or indeed wherever he pleased. He had silence her voice before he began his attack on her, breaking every bone in her body, just laughing when she cried out in monotone.

Of cause he had healed her and stopped the physical bruising that was already forming on her face from showing itself. how else would she have been about to give the boys their warning that he was still their and waiting, if she couldn't even move? He did however leave her with the feel of a broken body, thunderous shocks of pain every time she moved to remind her of him always watching. that had been the reason she had not been attending classes for almost a week. The pain being so bad the first few days that she hadn't even been able to roll out of her own bed.

She lifted her head right up as the door on the far side of the room opened up and her fellow students started to flow in, she watched as they all pointed and gossiped with each other, their fake sympathetic eyes never leaving hers as they took their seats. She wasn't stupid, she had heard their reasons for her not being at school for the past week. Apparently someone at eight o'clock on a Sunday morning had seen a shirtless Reid coming out of her room, and then had put two and two together and equalled it to five. She had later learnt form her 'concerned' neighbour that 'she was there for her' and that everyone knew that she had finally fallen for the great one and that he had played his game on her. finally being able to carved her notch in to his bed. She didn't have to go threw a Garwin broken heart alone.

It had been the first time since her beating that she had cracked a smile.

"well It seems Reid finally slept with a girl that didn't disappear in the morning" two hands landed on her table as she looked up to the owner to find none other then Aaron abbot leaning down at her. Neither of them paying any attention to the four boys who had just walked in to the room.

Izzy shot daggers at him, the smirk on his face never faltering, _you have got to be kidding me, who the hell did this kid think he was, doesn't he really believe that he is in any way intimidating me?_ She asked herself as she finally locked her stare with his roaming eyes. Feeling her anger brake when he winked at her, "at least he gets lain Abbott" she shouted at him, not bothering to look at the sides of her as two people took their seats next to her. "from the way I see things, the fact that your girlfriend sluts herself around all the time, you either cant perform, which between you and me is pretty bad seeing as she isn't that hard to get she does throw herself at any thing that walks. Or you cant get it up" she was mad, the pain of her broken ribs pushing into her lungs was coursing her to fight hard not to black out, if this idiot wanted to fight she would give him one.

"ill fucking show you" he got into her face and grabbed a hold of his belt buckle, starting to undo it "you'll be screaming my name when im finished with you" he hissed as he went to grab her face, stopping when he was ripped out of her space and on to the steps a few feet away from her, "you ever talk to her like that again ill rip you apart" came the voice of one anger looking Tyler towering over him.

"do we have a problem here?" their heads all turned to see a red faced older gentlemen leaning on his desk at the front. He held up his hand to the group stopping them from saying a word, "I do not get paid enough to have to settle for seeing this when im trying to give you people an education. All five of you boys out now" he pointed towards the door and waited till they started moving towards the exit, "and you too miss Holden, maybe its best for you to have another day off"

She gave him a shock look and slowly started to put her things in her bag, this was just great not even an hour in to her day back and she had been kicked out of her lesson. This was the start of a beautiful week, she just knew it. She pushed the door open hard feeling the eyes burning into her. as the door behind her closed shut she felt a hand move around her and grab on to her upper arm spinning her around and away from the window of praying eyes,

"he ever comes near you again, you tell me got it?" Tyler tightened his grip on her arm and pulling her attention on him.

"why?" she asked, not bothering to hold the cruel laugh that left her throat, "so you can destroy him like you did chase?" she looked away from him and towards Caleb who was on her other side "cos you did a great job of that" she whispered.

"i thought I had" he bit back, looking at the girl beside him, her eyes framed with pain.

"yeah and I thought I would never be that kind of person who had to put up with a beating" she wrapped an arm around her chest as the pain pulled against her thresh hold as she yanked her arm out of the clap grasp.

"he's hurt you again?" Tyler was growing mad, if that guy had laid one finger on her he was going to do what Caleb should of done, and ripped his body apart.

"why do you think I haven't been here for 5 days?" she hissed at both of them, bewilderment evident on her face at the thought of them not knowing the real reason she had been away, "he's broken every bone in my damn body, a little gift for you, on your up coming birthday" she spat at the brunette, ripping her hand away from his reach.

"we thought you were staying away from me" they all looked round at the blonde who had been staring intensely at Izzy since he had walked into the room. She looked around them quickly all nodding their head back at her in agreement, "if you lot don't pull your selfish heads together," she let the fear she had been feeling from the moment she had been pulled in to their little affair finally show on her face and looked up towards Reid behind her, "your going to have another dead body on your hands. And I refuse to just stand around on the side lines like you lot, and let my lift be taken away from me"

"We'd never let him go that far" Reid reached out to stroke her face, stopping when she jerked away from him.

"oh but letting him hurt me is fine?" she said wiping a tear that had escaped from her eyes harshly away. "just because im not one of your girlfriends does not mean im not worth stopping him for"

" Izzy its not like that" Caleb's growing voice stung her ears.

"yes it is! Do you honestly expect me to believe that. When he had taken Kate and Sarah you lot jumped into a fight. Don't even try it Caleb" she spat as she stopped him from talking, "I know none of you have much concern over me, but when he's finished with his personal business he is going to come and take everyone you lot care about until its just you lot left"

"you know what, im done. The further away I am from you the longer he stays away. At least this way I know that when he finally gets me its because of my family and not yours" the four boys watched as she threw her hands in the air with defeat and walked away from them, the tiredness she had been feeling for so long showing in her slouched distancing figure.

"she's right" Tyler's anger voice broke the silence that had ascended the boys, "we have done nothing to stop him, if she was Kate and Sarah we would of stopped him already" he looked up towards his leader and for the first time ever he hated him, hated him for the way he reacted to Izzy admitted to have known about their secret for so long, hated him for blaming Izzy for the reason chase was back, and maybe even despising him for ordering them to stay put and wait for chase to come to one of them.

"mate we have to protect her. As much as you think it's a good idea to wait and find out what he wants from Tyler I cant keep seeing her like that and not wanting to hunt him down" Pogue agreed with Tyler, he may not be as close as his little brothers seemed to be with her, but remembered the promise he had made to the little girl he had always played with, and this was the one time he wouldn't let her down again.

* * *

Izzy reach over her bed and grabbed her phone as it call to her with a new message. She was ready to throw it at the wall again when she saw the screen display a new name, a growing smile spread across her face as she flipped it open,

_**Why is it the guy always has to make the first move?**_

_**I really want to see you again.**_

_**Jack.x**_

Izzy bit her bottom lip and pressed the reply button on her phone, she hadn't spoke to her 'new friend' since the night she met him at the bar, and even though she wasn't a girl who stuck loyally to the '3 day rule' having not heard a word from him in almost two weeks she had kind of put it in her head that she would not be seeing the dazzling young gentleman any time soon or indeed again.

_**I don't know about other guys, but you're the one who had my number. So you had to make the very late first move. **_

She hovered over the send button before she pressed it. She placed her phone on her bed and got up and towards her bathroom. She hadn't realised how much she had wanted to see him again until just now. It was about time she had a distraction from the hell that her life had surd to, and she was perfectly happy with him being it. At the sound of her phone coming to life once again she ran over to her bed and plopped down, never letting her shy smile fade as she flip it open.

_**Nicky's tonight? Ill come pick you up.**_

_**Jack.x**_

She was tempted to let his wait like she had but thought better of it at the realisation that she would also be suffering and sent him a message back telling him to meet her outside her building in 10 minutes.

Stuffing her phone into her pocket she made her way towards her bathroom and switched on the light, taking a look at herself in the middle of the room and pulled a black vest on. She leaned in closer to the mirror over the sink and looked at her red eyes, she had hoped that any sigh of her crying session earlier had long disappeared. Turning the tap on with a quick twist of her palm she cupped the refreshing cold water and splashed it on her face a few times. Noticing her eyes pale slightly. Letting out a sigh and glancing at her watch, she twirled round and out of the bathroom and grabbed her jacket. Hoping that Jack was as good as his getting in touch and be late, if she could be in the cold night air for a few moments no one would ever know that she had been crying over Chase's earlier visit.

* * *

"I knew you'd be late" Izzy chuckled as she lent down on the blue aldi tr8 that had pulled up next to her and smiled at the driver.

"what's a few minutes between friends?" jack asked as he slide across the seat next to him and opened the passenger door, "hop in" he ordered, watching her walk slowly round his car, sliding her fingers over the exterior of the hood until she came to the opened door.

this is a nice ride" she whispered letting the door shut beside her, ignoring his sudden laughter at her last comment with a shake of the head and turned towards him, "so where you taking me?"

"wow what? You're the one that said to meet in ten, where are you taking me?" he asked eyebrow raised, turning on the engine with a purr.

"fine, we'll take each other to Nicky's" she threw back, never letting the smile she had been wearing since she saw him pull up, falter.

"aww going back to the place where we first met," he gave her a quick grin and pulled up to the entrance gates, "how romantic Izzy" he winked chuckling loudly along with her as she thumbed him in the arm. As they pulled out of the campus grounds and on to the main road, a black sleek Ducati bike pulled out of the shadows and cruelled behind them, never being noticed ones being noticed by the two preoccupied teens in front.

* * *

"so you have one brother?" Jack asked as he placed another drink in front of his date and took the seat opposite her.

"yeah tom, he's almost ten years older then me" she replied grasping her drink and moving it towards her on the beer mat, "he's Nicky's silent partner" she added nodding slightly at the man at the bar staring at them.

"oh so that's why ive just been given the talk" he added curiously, following her gaze and looking back quickly when he court the stern look in the bar tenders burning eyes.

"yeah he's in love with me from a young age" she winked at Nicky before pulling all of her gaze on the attractive man in front of her, "he just doesn't want to believe it yet" she smirked, taking the cold cider and sipping it, "so do you have any?" she asked leaning on the table with her elbows and moving closer towards him, making their conversation more intimate.

"one, and a little sister" he answered after a moment, taking the stranded piece of hair that had fallen onto her face and putting it back behind her ear, stealing the chance to feel her soft skin of her cheek as he brushed past it. "but he's not really my brother, my family adopted him when we were both eight" he added looking away from her as he finished talking and downed the rest of his beer he had been holding tightly in his hand.

She watched as his mood suddenly change, he placed his glass gentle on the table and put his fidgeting fingers in to his other palm, "don't you two get on then?" she asked not really knowing if she was allowed to ask a question like that so soon after meeting him.

"no" he shut his mouth after he shot his answer out, thinking about her question again. He gave her a slight smile as her expression grew more uneasy with the growing silence, "I think of him as a brother, and I would kill for the guy, but we're just better at the long distance relationship. You know?" he tilted his head slightly and smiled Waverly at him.

"im guessing that's why you moved here," she said out loud trying to figure out a bit more about the guy she was finding more interesting the longer she was in his company, "so when did you moved to Spencer's?"

"smooth transaction Izzy" jack chuckled shifting the uneasy feeling that has ascended on both of them away "ive been here for about two months now I guess." He answered simply, letting an evil grin grace his lips as he lean closer to the table, "my first night here was when you pushed that kid into the jukebox's"

"im not a violent person normally I swear" she piped in hastily holding her hands up in defence before mirroring his smirk with her own. He waited until she had lowered her shielding hands back down before he moved closer towards her, his face inches on hers as he felt her sudden intake of breath brush against his lips, he gave her a slow wink as he locked his eyes on her sparkling ones, "shame, I like it when you play ruff" he whispered kissing her cheek softly before pulling away and picking up their empty glasses and smiling at her, "another one?" he offered standing up and shifting his body towards the bar.

"Vodka and coke please?" she spoke smiling his own smile up at him.

"do you wanted Nicky to kill me or something?" he turned towards her, knowing full well that the bar owner wouldn't allow him to get her drunk.

"Nicky wouldn't touch you, he loves me to much" she replied smiling at the sound of his perfect laugh leaving her as he walk towards the bar, "yeah right Izzy, and you say your not a violent person" she heard him say as he turned round to shout at her, winking as he moved further away.

Izzy let her smile fall as a blonde guy sat in the not even cold chair in front of her, "leaving a girl alone on a date, what an amateur" Reid shook his hear and lent back in his newly occupied chair, smiling at the group of giggle girls next to him before giving the girl in front of him back his attention.

"what can I do for you Reid?" Izzy asked glancing at jack at the bar and sighing when she noticed he was still waiting to be served.

"you can replay out night of passion with me if you like" he lent over the table, finally getting her full attention away from the Idiot she was with and fully on him. Letting the rest of the building dissolve around them.

"and what night would that be?" she asked, playing dumb. Trying to stomp on every memory that was popping up of his naked body towering over hers. She looked away from him when he gave her his winning smirk, cursing him under her breath.

"Just to worn you Izzy, I like it when a girl plays hard to get" he grabbed her phone from beside her hand and flipped his open and began to type a number into it.

"but according to you, you have already had a 'night of passion' with me Reid. And your not one to go back to a notch for seconds" she threw back at him bitterly, hating him for making her remember the feelings she had felt when they had been together. "Jesus Reid" she cursed as she tried to grab her phone back, glaring at him as he pulled out of her grasp with ease with a teasing smile.

"like I said Izzy, you weren't a notch" he suddenly let his smirk falter on his face and looked seriously at her, throwing her phone back at her catching grasp, begging her to question what his comment really meant.

"am I disturbing something?" a deep voice was heard by both of them, pulling themselves away from the other as two dark liquid fill glasses were place on the table. Reid wanted to hit him right there and then for interrupting his intimate moment with Izzy, it had been the first time in a long while that she hadn't told him to 'fuck off' when he had tried to talk to her and he wasn't happy about being stopped by someone else. He was about to reply with a simple yes when the young brunette answered first, "no, Reid apparently felt obliged to sit with me while you were away" she finished simply no real emotion in her voice as she kept her gaze on Jack, much to Reid's growing anger.

"okay, well im Jack" Jack offered his hand out to the young man who was giving him silent daggers, and placed his free hand on Izzy's shoulder feeling the tension in it ease at his touch, no way was this chump getting his hands on her. "the bar is really busy tonight, thanks for keeping her company" he finished, feeling Reid's hand tighten more then needed around his hand and shook it slightly, "who knows what kind of pervert could of cornered her" he added tightening his own grip.

"Cornered me jack? Am I now a helpless sheep?" Izzy asked her lip curled up to one side. Not being able to hide the humour she felt at his sudden protective attitude.

"yeah thinking about it, you couldn't pull of a cute little helpless sheep" he shot back, tilting his head slightly at her forgetting for a moment he was having a death grip competition with a blonde next to him, "you would probably just push him in a jukebox right?" he smirked laughing as she wacked him on the arm playfully before looking up to him with glittering eyes, "I'll push you in a minute" she commented shooting playful glares at him.

Reid rolled his eyes at the annoying banter that was going on in front of him and finally let go of the guys hand who he was already trying to forget the name of. And stood up, giving up his chair to its first owner and shoving his hands in his pockets. As much as he would consider admitting to his close's friends that he may have growing feelings for Izzy, there was no chance in hell that he was going to openly throw said feelings at an obviously unwanted recipient in a room full of his piers. Spotting a blonde girl giving him the eye across the room he moved away from the sickening couple and moved towards his pray, "call you later Beth" he winked back over his shoulder capturing her confused eyes with his.

"seriously, was I disturbing something?" Jack asked worriedly as he claimed his seat back.

"lord knows" Izzy mumbled watching as the blonde retreated away from them , loosing her eye contact with his as he made his way towards the girl who had been staring at them for a good while. Pulling her gaze back to the guy who she had come with sitting in front of her, She noticed his concerned face looking back at her. She grabbed his hand in hers and smiled, "now where were we?" she asked feeling his fingers intertwine with hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Name Of The Past Chapter Twelve

Name Of The Past Chapter Twelve.

* * *

Ok, so im looking for a beta reader, well someone I can throw my idea's at and have some kind of feedback. I finally know how im going to end this, its just a little bit vague.

Anyway, enjoy.

OldVoyd

* * *

Life wasn't easy, and it wasn't hard. It wasn't suppose to be either. It just was what it was. A card got dealt, and you lived it. End of, no more no less.

This was what Izzy had always believed in, it was a simple easy theory. One that didn't make you go insane over if you had a philosophical rainy afternoon in. so why now after almost seventeen years of keeping this thought, was she now finding herself pondering the idea that something else may have had a hand in picking out her card?

Even though people labelled her a nerd, scratch that, a clever person with good grades. She hated over thinking things, especially if it was over something as boring as herself. When she had woken up that morning she was greeted by the bright, worm sun rays coming threw her open window and she had decided right then she was going to spend her Saturday morning out of her dorm, and in the small high street in the centre of the small town, only a short blissful walk away from her living campus.

She was now sitting outside her favourite café, in the corner underneath the shielding parasol taking in the refreshing small of her steaming hot coffee cupped in her hands. She had brought a few things from her local shops, the ones she hadn't been in since Lucy had left. She had found herself debating wither to call her or not. Granted it had been a good few weeks now since she had packed all of her things up and had left. And if it had been Izzy she would have been over it by now for sure, but she wasn't Lucy. And Lucy defiantly wasn't her. Nodding her head with a decision she grabbed her parcel bag on the side chair next to her and searched for her phone, flipping it open once she found it and scrolled down to Lucy's name. stopping to hover over the call button for a few seconds before pushing it down hard, and shoving it up to her ear as the ringing started to sound.

"_hey this is Lucy, sorry I missed your call. If your leave your name and number ill get back to you………sooner or later. In a bitch!"_

Izzy cursed violently under her breath as she waited for the beep to come, "hey Lucy its-" she froze, pulling the phone away from her mouth, she took a deep breath and tried again, only to discover that the lose of words she had stumbled on to wasn't going to give in any time soon, giving it another go she pulled the phone back to her face, "its-". Pressing the end button with the side of her thumb she placed her phone on the table and stared at it. Realisation hit her that she had just left a message that could be classed by the authority as a creepy call on the answer phone of the girl who she had ended on very bad terms with. "you're an idiot" she sighted out loud grabbing her coffee to her lips.

"I would say more of a humours fool" Izzy choked on the hot water in her mouth and slammed the coffee cup down hard, not giving a damn that the brown liquid splashed on the cream cotton threw underneath it. Slowly turning her head round, praying she had been mistaken she looked at the owner of the voice, and felt the muted scream creeping up her throat come to a holt.

"can I take a seat?" he asked not caring for the answer as he pulled out the chair and placed himself down next to her, "haven't seen you in a while Beth, been avoiding me?" he asked taking her abandoned coffee and began to drinking it.

"how can I possible hide from you chase?" she hissed, closing her eyes and cursing herself as she heard him tut next to her.

"im not going to have to show you why you should respect me again am i?" he asked, placing his hand on her thigh and sent a small bolt threw it, stopping when he heard his name leaving her whimpering lips.

"im not trying to be rude Chase but what are you doing here?" she asked wearily not wanting to be shocked again.

"ive come to see my girl" he replied simply, his smile making her uneasy as he kept his gaze on her.

"but why? Ive don't everything that you have asked" she shot back trying desperately to remember if she had broken one of his latest rules.

"yes you have Beth, and that's why im here" he placed the now empty cup down and push his arm around her frozen frame, smiling as an old couple walked past them and said hello. "im not a bad person Izzy. I only hurt you because you make me mad. If our future relationship is suppose to work ive decided to show you my appreciation when you've been a good girl"

"ok" she faked a smile at him, trying hard not to show her real fear. His personalities were altering between each other more each day latterly and the unknowingness of which one she was going to be visited by was what was scaring her the most. One moment he could actually pass as a decent guy and then the next she was praying for her life under his hands. And now the fact he was talking more about a future between them made her wonder if she had more to do with his plan then just passing on information to the boys.

"I want you to keep jack" his comment startled her, was he really giving her a play toy? She looked into his eyes and waited for the needed explanation. She stop the shiver from running threw her body as he let out a cruel laugh and leaned more in to her, "you have done a good job in warning them Beth, so in return im letting you keep jack" he tightened his grip on her shaking shoulders, "but not for keeps, im far from done with you yet." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek smiling into it as she tried to pull away before he got up and moved slowly away from her table.

"what can I do that you need so badly Chase?" she knew she sounded angry, and she knew that she was going to pay dearly for her out burst later. But it hadn't been the first time she had asked that question, and she still was no where near to the reason. He could of picked any girl from Spencer's to get their attention. Hell there were many who could of given then his warnings easier then she had. It was truth that unlike most at the school her ancestors had had many run in with theirs, but the fact that she had to tell the brothers of their families past encounters, Shredded the bitter sweet irony of it all. She just didn't get it, there had to be more to it.

"that is of no concern of your yet Elizabeth" she heard him hiss in her head, his eyes flashing a dangerous black before turning away from her and on to the main walkway. Smiling at passer's by as if he was a perfect gentleman.

Izzy waited until he was out of sight before she pulled her phone out of her side pocket/ she had to find out why the Holden name was so important to the still 'missing' Ipswich Brother, and the only way she was going to find that out was to talk to the man that had fed her the Ipswich stories as a young girl, her grandfather.

"hello Holden residence, Louise speaking, how many I help you today?" came the formula soft voice of the middle age women, Izzy could easily put a face to.

"hey lou, its me. Yeah I know its been awhile. Is he around?" she asked rushing her reply hoping that the conversation would be as fast as she was pushing it to be, waiting patently for the maid to answer, Izzy felt a strange feeling of worry curl in her stomach as the silence on the other side of the line continue, "Louise is my grandfather there?" she asked again, grabbing her bag of the seat next to her and rushing away from the table she had been occupying and towards the direction of her housing. "Louise!" she barked again, _why was this women the worst at answering the simplest of questions? _She screamed inwardly as she dodge people walking the other way down the road to her as she kept her eyes focused on the ever nearing gates of her school.

"im sorry little miss," _just because she was born the youngest doesn't mean she was still little now_ she rolled her eyes keeping a firm hold on her rattling tongue as she let her oldest carer continue, " I thought your mother would have contacted you already- "

"why would my mom contact me about anything?" she asked bitterly, there was many topic's in her life izzy could easily hold herself back from saying something about. but anything remotely to do with the women who 'wasted 9 months of her life' was one of the few things that made her snap instantly.

"please Elizabeth this is not the time for that….." Louise paused not knowing quit what to say or knowing if she could say anything at all, she had never signed up for the family rued between daughter and mother but over the years she had fallen into them and had become the women who truly looked after the unwanted child. "your grandfather has been taken ill; very ill. He's at the hospital"

"when?" is all Izzy could muster. she knew her mother hadn't wanted another child and it didn't shock her for one moment that she hadn't bother to tell her about this news, but she had 3 brothers and a dad who she thought had a reasonably if not good relationships with, "why hasn't anyone told me?" she asked aloud forgetting that she was still on the phone or that she was surrounded by packed cars.

"Thursday miss" Louise braced herself.

"three fucking days ago!" that was it, no more patient Izzy. "three fucking days" she repeated herself, letting the anger wash over her, "would you of told me if he had died Louise?" she hissed, knowing full well this was not the kind women's fault. At the end of the day her job was to clean and nod at the crazy demands that was thrown at her, not to constantly repair the family problems. As much as Izzy wanted to apologise, she couldn't. she was too mad, NO she was fuming.

She let the phone snap shut, ignoring the voice on the other side and turned round. Contemplating whether it would be faster to run to the hospital or just call a cab and wait for fifteen unsure minutes. Deciding on a answer she reopened her phone and began to deil the local cab number in when she saw a mop of blonde hair waltz towards her, "Garwin" she shouted. Not bother to wait for him to stop in front of her, ignoring the curious faces looking towards her she stared straight ahead, trying desperately to control her heavy breathing.

"you can't deny my name sounds good on your lips" he finally spoke stopping in front of her and shoving his hands in his pockets, hitting the keys with a jingle. Izzy's eyes shot down to where the sound had come from, and back up to the smirking face now towering over her, "have you got Tyler's keys?" she asked, hoping that the sound had been a mistake, it was one thing to build up the courage to ask if Tyler was busy it was by far another to ask if Reid was.

"yeah im going for a drive" he answered after a moment, finally taking in the mixed feelings flashing like build board signs on her face, "why, want to explore the back seat with me?" as much as he was starting to get worried he was still after all Reid Garwin.

Moving her hands back to the pockets on the back of her jeans, she looked away form him. She ones again contemplated on how fast she could get a cab here, even going so far as to offer sex down the phone. She took a deep heated breath and look back to the boy in front of her, glancing a the black car he had the keys for behind her, _God's a Dick_ she hissed focusing back on Reid, "do you mind giving me a lift to the hospital?" cursing herself for her voice being filled with unshed pain.

* * *

Izzy piled out of the parking car and took a deep breath, feeling the regret pound at her head for ever thinking of getting a ride of the guy who only ever wanted one thing. She had, threw out the torturing drive down to the private hospital glanced at her reflection in the side mirror and had concluded each and ever time that she looked like she was in no mood for his games, and at one point had even look like she was going to cry so how he couldn't of got of his high hoarse for five minutes and noticed her expressions was be on her, and only slightly annoying. She grab the side of the opened door next to her with a tight grip and turned round to look back in to the car and focused on the driver, "thanks for the lift" was all she said trying to keep the anger he had provoked out of ear shot, after all he had done her a favour. She went to slam the door shut when his voice court her.

"Want me to wait?" he asked, the curiosity of why she was even there in the first place still spinning in his subconscious.

"no" she screamed feeling the ting of guilt run threw her as his face changed to slight hurt, "I don't know how long I'll be," she spoke softly this time offering a apologetic smile, "or if im even coming home tonight" she finished glancing at the towering old building in front of her, shivering as she voiced her silent hopes that this was all going to be ok inside her head

"ive got nothing to do this afternoon, if you want me to wait ill wait" he offered again, trying to block himself from having to remember the pain in her face he had been seeing the whole ride over there. "or…." He stopped and braced himself, practising slightly in his head to say his name without bitter hatred showing, "or I could phone that jack guy if you want?" it was true he hated the guy, no fucking hated the guy. he had been around for no more then two minutes in her life and had already made her swoon after him. This constant thought was not jealousy; is was simple looking after a friend. He had often repeated this to himself when he saw them together.

"oh god, mother would bloody love that" Izzy mumbled, her eyes glazing over with the hellish anger she only kept for her dear beloved. Reid watch with slight shameful amusement at her sudden change in attitude, it always made him feel better to know he too wasn't the only one in there neighbourhood that had parents who should know better on how to raise their own. "look I'll tell you what," he started smiling sympathetically at her, his voice dragging her away from the cold stone building and towards himself, "I'll wait around for an hour or so, if you want to stay longer you can get a cab?" he offered lying threw his teeth as he watched her contemplate his offer. Like hell was he really going to leave he all alone at a place like this, it may just have been his curiosity on why she was here in the first place but he wasn't going to leave until he found out why.

"ok, but please stay in the car" she sighed, taking in a deep breath and closing the car door softly against its frame, she let a small sad smile grace her lips feeling the relief of having someone to run back to, settling in her nervous mind. Even if it was Reid Garwin.


	13. Chapter 13

Name Of The Past – Chapter Thirteen

Name Of The Past – Chapter Thirteen

* * *

I can't deny it anymore, I love bon Jovi's – its my life... man that feels better, do you have any idea how many years ive kept that quite?

Anywhom I kinda need someone to read an extract from one of the up coming chapters for me. im well, iffy about it, I think I just need some fresh blood and someone else's perspective, so yeah if anyone wants to help a writer out just message me, cheers it will be extremely appreciated.

Well enjoy,

OldVoyd.

* * *

Reid looked at the flashing light on his dash board and gave a heavy groan, throwing his phone down on the passenger seat next to him at the same time. It had only been twenty minutes and he had already done everything that he could think of to keep him occupied, well everything except the one thing he really wanted to do. Glancing at the building again, he stared at himself in the mirror, "fuck it" he mumbled grabbing the door handle and pulling it open following swiftly after it and step out. He slammed it shut behind him, not bothering to lock it and walked towards the dark wooden doors.. Ignoring the stuttering pangs in his stomach he walked towards the entrance, and took a deep breath, pushing the visions of his dying fathers body down towards the depths of his memory bank, this was not the time for remembering the dead.

Walking towards the first nursing station it suddenly accrued to him he had no idea where he was going, for all he knew she had either come for herself or someone she cared about. He couldn't just waltz past the pastel coloured smiling nurses and act like he knew where he was going, granted he was a Garwin but that pretence would only last for so long and someone would soon cotton on to the fact he had no right to be anywhere in the building. He gave another glance at the posted, head nurse and cursed sharply under his breath when she court his eyes with hers and smiled politely at him, "can I help you sir?" she asked moving towards the signing in book that was on the top desk between them, "yes" was all he could say as he redirected his path towards the young women, "im looking for the Holden room" he asked hiding the bewilderment easily as he gave her his winning smile. Saying Izzy's last name was the only shot he had, her family was a pretty wealth one, all old money of course and had always as far back as he could remember had a strong influence on the small town. If anything the Holden family had giving this Hospital a wing or two in its time and if no one was ill here he could always pass himself off as a journalist student wanting to write about the good old respectable family.

"friend of the family?" the nursed asked, obviously accepting his reason for being there as she spun the book around to face him and offered him a pen, "of Elizabeth's really" he stated writing his name in to the book and pushing it back towards her. Confusion washed over his face as he saw the smile change on the nurses face from happy to sad. "poor Miss Holden" she whispered, moving around the desk and towards one of the hallways.

"what do you mean, 'poor Miss Holden'?" he asked, his curiosity pulling for his attention like a small child as he followed after the women.

"oh don't mind me, I shouldn't have spoken out of place" she said after a moment silences, glancing at him with evidential sorrow in her eyes.

"no please go on" he urged her. Anything to make Izzy become a 'poor Miss' he wanted to know about.

"well between you and me," she gestured her fingers indicating that she was speaking of herself and him, "she is the only one who really cares about that old man." She took a shape corner left and glanced back to Reid to make sure he was still following her, on both accounts.

"why do you say that?" he asked, trying to remember if he had ever heard of the seemingly tight Holden family having any secret cracks.

"Mr. Holden comes here almost three times a week for his medicine and checks and she is the only one I have ever seen him with." She began her voice hardening somewhat at the memories of seeing the sweet girl with her grandfather every single time.

"well maybe they take him when they aren't working?" he suggested confusing himself at why he felt a need to honor Izzy's family.

"granted I don't work every day sir, but neither do they." She bit back stopping at a blue numbered door and lower her voice, "but im sure you would agree, decent people in this world would drop everything if a member of their family had been taken to hospital. But Miss Holden is the only one from hers who has ever rushed to be with him, I can promise you that"

"poor Miss Holden" he repeated her words, and he looked into the side window that framed an old man lying still in the small hospital bed, Izzy curled up next to the sleeping frame. Reid got snapped out of his stare when he heard the nurse twist the door knob, "no please" he rushed grabbing her hand softly. "I think I need a moment" he said looking straight in her eyes, feeling relief wash over as she nodded understandingly at him.

"visiting hours are over pretty soon" she said letting go of the handle all together and glancing to the image he had once been transfixed by "would you make sure she gets home ok?" the nurse's voice was soft and pulled at Reid's heart as she squeezed his arm slightly. "she take's on far to much for a girl her age, just once I'd like to see someone taking care of him, taking care of both of them" He tried to fine the ability to say yes to her but felt his voice failing him, taking a quick glance in the window he nodded his head. Feeling her hand pull away from him, he looked back towards her only to see her retreating body walk back down the hallway they had both just come from.

* * *

"I think there is someone at the door" Izzy shot her head up at the sound of the old mans voice broking the silence. She looked towards the closed door and back up to the man she had been lying with, lifting her body slowly she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, smiling at the soft wrinkled textured that had forever been burnt into her memory. "I wondered when you were going to wake up" she mirrored his smiled as she got of his bed all together and dragged the armchair that was on the other side of the room and placed it beside the bed, grabbing his hand in hers as she curled into her spot she had claimed for the night.

"maybe mom and dad have come?" she offered glancing at the door again, when she saw the door handle stop twisting. She looked back at her grandfather as his sudden chuckle filled her ears, a look of humored doubt spread on his face, "ok I did say maybe" she added copying his laugh as they both put their attention on the now opening door. Her body stiffened and Izzy felt her grandfather's sharp stare land on her as she tightened her grasp on his hand.

"what are you doing here?" she hissed letting her eyes burn into the eyes of her intruder.

"I urm…I wanted to see if you were ok" Reid replied warily. Gripping as tightly as he could on to the handle, if the look on her face was anything to go for right now he was in deep trouble. He wasn't going to more a muscle, if she was going to jump him right now he could at least slam the door shut in front of her giving her a small obstacle to concur before hunting him down.

"I told you to stay in the car Reid" Izzy spat at him, forgetting that it was a hand she was holding and not a bat.

"Elizabeth!" her grandfathers stern voice pulled her away like she was a small toddler in trouble, and demanded her full attention, "your being very rude" he kept his tone as he pulled his hand out of her death grip and rubbed it slightly, bringing the circulation back into it a little before gesturing to the unoccupied seat on the other side on his bed, "please Reid sit down" he offered the young boy still in the door way a small smile and pointed at the chair again.

"oh no please, I just wanted to make sure-" Reid put his hands up not wanting to intrude the intimate moment but got cut of by the anger voice of the young girl he was trying not to look at.

"he was leaving" Izzy bit never letting her eyes leave his face as she pulled her legs from underneath her and back on the floor, letting her guard get build up as fast as she could pull it together.

"Elizabeth please" Mr Holden barked at his youngest granddaughter and pulled himself up with his hands unsteadily on the bed, pushing himself up into a seating position and looking back towards the young boy who's scared face was still fixed on the floor. "please my boy sit down. She can only stay here for a bit longer, I'd prefer it if she wasn't on her own when she left" he finished watching as he finally moved to take the seat. "are you going to introduce us or not?" he finally asked his granddaughter, getting fed up with the fallen silence.

"not really" she simply replied leaning back in her chair and finally locking eyes on the blonde opposite her. "you wont like him anyway"

"let the man decide on his own" Reid barked back, letting his smirk come back into place a little bit at the sight of his normal Izzy starting to show herself.

"you will find that we like the same people Reid" she replied back starting to forget there was someone else in the room with them, "so he wont like you!"

"oh I think you have just broke my heart Beth" Reid winked, leaning slightly more towards the fuming brunette.

"HA I didn't know Reid Garwin had a hea-"

"GARWIN" the old man shot up from his bed and stared at Izzy, the anger he felt boiling in his stomach showing in his eyes, "he's a Garwin?" he pointed sharply towards the blonde in his room not bothering to even look at him.

"yeah" Izzy answered glancing at the boy he had just pointed at and exchanged the same confused look they both were feeling.

"have you not bother to take in anything that your grandmother ever told you?" her grandfather barked at her, holding his hand over his chest as he felt a twinge of pain shot threw him.

"granddad please" Izzy's voice was full of fear as she saw the old man's breath become heavy, "granddad just lie back down ok? Just try and cool down please?" she begged grabbing hold of his shoulders and trying to push him back down, stepping backwards with hurt as he discarded her help with a swat of his hands.

"you get the hell out of here" Izzy's grandfather directed his attention on the boy who still hadn't moved, "don't you ever come near Beth again" he grabbed the edge of his blanket and threw it off him, moving his shaking legs to the edge of his bed but stopped when he felt Izzy's hands pull him back, begging him to stay where he was. "I will not let Elizabeth get messed up in your nearing trouble witch. Not get the hell out of here"

Reid felt the shock at the mans words thunder threw him, gripping the chair arms tightly he looked at Izzy and took a deep sharp breath at the terror that was in her sparkling eyes,  
"Izzy im not going to leave you" he stood up ready to move towards her when she looked up to him, "please Reid just go. Can't you see your making things worse?" she asked, the realization of what was happening to the man now in her arms hitting him like a brick. He didn't want to leave her alone with this angry man but he couldn't stand the thought of making the guy she obviously care for be in pain, "ok, fine" he whispered as he finally made his way out of the room, looking back over his shoulder as he saw Izzy guide the now struggling to breath old man back on the bed.

"please granddad their coming ok? Ive called them there coming" Izzy felt the tears build up in her eyes, but she just couldn't let them fall, no she wouldn't. she had to make sure he was ok. "please just breath, ok? Breath. That's it. in and out. Im here ok? Im not going anyway. Just stay with me, you have to stay with me." she whispered frantically in his ears as she saw the doctors and nurses pile into the room, making it feel smaller then it normally did, she looked at the machines and felt the fear rise in her chest as she got pushed out of the way, and towards the wall by a nurse who moved towards him and ripped his shirt open, exposing his chest to the cold air, "please granddad you can't leave me," she whispered to herself, falling to the floor as all the machines crammed into the room came to life, the noise of their beeping pounding in her ears, "you promised me you would never leave" she whispered again out loud as she felt her tears fall down her face. She took a glance at her grandfathers face, the last of the tears she was trying to hold back dropping of her chin at the sight of his features growing paler, his lips losing its pink tint and growing blue, "please" she whispered to him, her eyes locking on his.

She watched as his lips moved, but she couldn't heard a word that left his mouth, pushing herself of the floor she had fallen on to with force she moved towards the crowed bed, "what did he say?" she asked, pulling the arm of the women who was closest to his face, not getting an answer she asked again only this time getting pushed out of the way once again as someone else moved in front of her, "what did he say!" she demanded moving her way towards him, pushing and pulling the people around him out of the way until she was next to him. She let her hand stroke his face, getting his waving eyes to focus on hers, "the story book" he whispered taking in a small breath looking up to her and letting his own tears fall. It was evident she didn't know what he was going on about, it was either her emotions were working over time and she hadn't heard a word he had said or she just didn't get what he was going on about, he felt the pain shot down his arm again and let out a small murmur, "the story book. Yours. Read it all" he tried again but the pain was to much, all he wanted to do was close his eyes. Just for a second, he knew he could get his breath back and to sooth the pain if he could just close his eyes for one……

"get the pads!" a doctors Sharp voice pulled Izzy out of her trance as she looked at her grandfather and let out a small cry, "get her the hell out of here already" she heard the words but didn't bother to place the voice as she felt two hands grip her shoulders and pull her away from the bed, she tried to struggle back to it but the grip on her shoulders were to tight, she couldn't fight it, "come on now miss, there is nothing you can do right now. Let them do their job" the soft voice hushed into her ear, as she was continually pulled further away from her him.

She let out a small scream as she saw everyone move away from him as his body bounce against his bed as the doctor shocked an electrical wave threw his failing body. She half listened to the doctors barking of orders to up the watts as he continued to fight against death, she prayed for the first time in her life, over and over again that he would be saved. That she wouldn't be left alone. She felt her knees buckle underneath her as everyone slowed down their paise; sudden recognition hit her that they had failed to do their job. She looked around the room and saw the sympathetic faces of strangers looking back at her, a few moving towards her until she made herself stand up gripping the wall next to her for support. "he's gone?" it was more of a statement then anything, if she truly let herself admit it she had felt it in her heart the second time they had shocked him. She looked up towards the doctor and asked again even though she knew he had she had to make sure.

"im so sorry Izzy" she heard the nurse behind her and simply nodded her head, wiping her tears away from her face sharply. She took a deep breath and moved towards the body who was once her grandfathers, and stood over it. It was strange how only a few moments ago she could of picked her grandfather out of a crown of thousands just by his face but now not even being able to recognize the body in front of her. She took the hand she had been holding earlier and felt the hand already turning cold. She lowered her head and put her cheek next to hers, letting a small tear slide down her other one before placing a soft kiss on his forehead, "I love you" she whispered waiting a moment before straightening up and leaving the room, she didn't know anyone there, they were all strangers to her, the man she had leant on as a rock had now left her, she had no one now.


	14. Chapter 14

Name Of The Past – Chapter Fourteen

Name Of The Past – Chapter Fourteen

Reid waited by the entrance. He had planned on leaving all together, until he saw the amount of people running towards the direction he had just left. He followed instantly behind not wanting to believe the sudden thoughts that was running threw his head. He stopped at the window when they rammed themselves in to the room he had left Izzy in, he watched as she got pushed away, anger running threw him at the brutality of how she was being so carelessly rejected away from her grandfather. He was about to rush to her side when he himself got pushed out the way, machine after machine getting pressed into any spare place in the miniature room. He saw the AED get turned on and he felt his breathing stop, he let his eyes fall away from the crumbling Izzy and towards his clamming hands, and then towards the hallway. He couldn't do it, it was to soon he couldn't be anywhere near that damn machine.

* * *

Reid pulled another smoke out of his pocket and placed it on his lips, flicking open his Zippo as soon as he pulled It out of his pocket and lit the end, breathing in as soon as the end started to burn. He turned round instantly at the sound of the door behind him getting yanked open. "Izzy" he breathed out the smoke and looked at her, fighting against himself to walk the small distance between then and pull her into his arms. Shoving the lighter back into his back pocket he took a small step towards her, the last of her tears slowly drawing patterns down her face as she kept her eyes glued to the ground.

"have you got a spare one?" her voice was a whisper, but she didn't care anymore. this wasn't the first time Reid had seen her like this, and right now she was glad he had stayed. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as he pulled the pack out of his side pocket and offered her the wanted cigarette. She grabbed it instantly and guided it to her lips, holding her hand out for his lighter. She flicked it open but lost the flame, sighing to herself she tried again moving it towards the end sticking out of her mouth but let out a small cry when she one again let it go out, cursing under her breath she went to strike the wheel again when she felt a worm hand wrap around her cold ones and take the Zippo out of her hand along with her smoke.

"give it here" Reid's voice was soft as he brought the cigarette to his mouth and lit it with ease, shoving the lighter away and taking in a drag of smoke before placing the stick back into the slightly parted lips of the girl in front of him never letting her captured eyes roam away. "im so sorry Izzy" he finally broke the silence of them smoking against each other, and let his hand touch the top of her arm, ready to move it if she made any rejecting movements. He watched as she flicked the half smoked cigarette out of her fingers and moved towards him, braking the small gab between them and placing her lowered head on to his chest. He gave a jagged breath out before wrapping his hands tightly around her now shacking frame. "I am so, so sorry baby" he whispered snuggling his face into her hair as he felt her silent tears sock into his t-shirt, repeating his words to her.

After a few minutes of crying Izzy moved her head, feeling Reid kiss her softly as she tightened her grip on him, she felt him kiss her head again as she moved away from his chest and looked up at him. Reid moving his hand up her back slowly watched her shiver against him as he placed another kiss on her skin, "he's left me alone" she whispered rubbing her face gentle against his now cupping hand as she let another few tears fall freely down her cheeks. "im all alone" she chocked on her words as she closed her eyes shut and tried to stop the tears from falling.

"your not alone Izzy" Reid felt his heart pull at the sound of her voice, he moved her face closer to his and tenderly kissed her closed eye lids, "im right here" he whispered, against her skin letting his breath tickle her. He tightened his grip on her waist when she suddenly pulled away from him, her penetrating eyes locked on to his with confusion.

"Reid" she whispered, moving her face inches from his as her eyes never looked away. "Iz" he exhale a reply as he took in her sweet scent licking his lips subconsciously as he felt her breath burning on to them. He took a deep gulp not being able to control his hormones any longer and capturing her lips with his instantly feeling her hunger as she moved her hands around his neck bring him closers as he bit on her bottom lip hard, smirking against her cry as he licked the lower of her swollen lips, he pulled it into his as he began to nibble against it. He felt her hand run threw his hair grabbing a good hand full and pulling it against it aggressively, sudden memories of their night together ripped threw his mind as he growled against her captured lip before ramming his body against hers his free hand roaming its way down to her back and over her bum pushing hard, making the front of her body collide with his.

Izzy pulled away from him and looked behind her, feeling his hands wander over her body as he kissed down her neck, nibbling on her exposed collarbone. "Reid" she whispered looking back at him her eyes gleaming when she saw him look down at her, she had never been looked at the way he was looking at her right now and it made her stomach thunder. "im not begging again" he playfully scowled feeling her hands tighten on his wet shirt as she started to walk backwards, her aching eyes blazing against her pale skin as she pulled him with her, stopping when her back fell flat against the stoned wall of the building. She looked up to her, her teeth digging into the side of her bottom lip making his belly flip.

He captured her lips with his again and let his hands run down the side of her body, lifting her up when he got to the back of her legs and wrapped them against his waist. Jerking himself against her, trailing his kisses down her neck, sucking the skin at the bottom in his mouth as he heard a moan escape her lips.

"I don't want to be alone Reid" her tears hit him like a truck, letting go of her skin as if it stung he looked at her. It was so obvious why she was doing it, why she was giving into him so easily. "I cant do this" he looked away from her and licked his lips tasting her on his skin and cursing. He slowly let her go and gently placed her back on the ground, finally looking back at her hurt face.

"you cant do what Reid?" her voice was shaking as she tried to kiss him again letting a tear fall over her cheeks as he pulled away from her.

"this" he cupped her face with his hands and wiped the tears away from her eyes, he would do anything to have her under him again, but this was not the right time. She was hurting and he had no right to take advantage of her. He cared for her to much to risk losing her from his life, even if it meant on bitter terms.

"come on Reid you want this as much as I do" she stated pulling on his belt pressing his groin against hers. "I want you again" she moved out of his hands and kissed his neck nibbling on the flesh as she made her way up to his jaw, "I am the only one who you can possibly use so openly with" she undid his belt and started to pull down his zip when she felt his hands on hers pulling them away from their grip and shoving her forcefully against the wall. "you want to try it again, I know you do"

"Izzy stop" Reid took a deep breath and step away from her. He couldn't take what she was doing to him, as much as he wanted to take her right there he knew he had made the right decision. "Izzy please this isn't a good idea"

"right, cos you have already had me yeah? Why would you want to do me again?" she shock her head in embarrassment, she was stupid to believe his lies. He wasn't going to be there for her. It was all a front. _Wasn't a notch? Fucking really! _She screamed in her head as she shoved his hands away from hers and ran her fingers threw her hair, suddenly feeling the heat her body was fuelling.

"don't you dare, don't you fucking dare Izzy" Reid had fought hard against his own wants to do the right thing, he had never done it before and he damn well needed a better thankyou then what he was getting. "I think just now proves how much I want you" he stated matter-of-factly as he too brushed his hand threw his hair, this wasn't suppose to be going like this. She was right now supposed to be thanking him whole heartily for stopping her from making a mistake.

"then why the hell did you stop?!" she growl back pushing him away so she could get past, spinning around on her heals, making him the cornered animal. Didn't he get it? The whole point of her wanting him on top of her was to keep her mind from thinking of anything else. Her grandfather had just bloody died, she wanted Reid to keep her busy, she wanted him to keep her mind of the dead body now lying in her granddads room. She needed him to make her believe that she wasn't alone.

"because your hurting Beth. And what ever we do right now you are going to regret, and I cant take the thought of you regretting us" there he fucking said it. He really didn't mean to shout at her, and the look on her face she wasn't expecting it either. It was just.., it was just the feelings he was constantly having for her latterly was so strange it scared the hell out of him to admit them.

"you have to be kidding me" Izzy threw her hands up in the air with annoyance, "there is no 'us' Reid. You don't do 'us' remember?"

"well I want there to be an us with you Izzy" _how fucking dare you act like you know what I want_ he screamed into his head as he moved away from the wall and towards her. It was true he was a bit of a player, he himself would once of happily admit to it with a quick wink but that wasn't him anymore, ever since he got with Izzy something had changed. He wanted what Chase and Pogue had, he wanted the girl in front of him to constantly be his for the whole damn world to see.

"there is never going to be an us Reid" she bit her bottom lip angrily as she ignored the unfamiliar pang that flew threw her chest, Going as soon as it had hit her. "I needed you to fuck me Garwin, and you couldn't even bloody do that" she sighed, looking over at his sad face and felt the insanity of the whole situation boil inside her, "don't you dare look at me like that"

"im sorry Izzy but im not going to sleep with you just because you need to keep your mind of something" he knew he really shouldn't be screaming at her right now, he knew he should have just stood there and took all her anger in with a stride, but the small fear he was having of the thought he could be losing her, wouldn't let him back down.

"oh and when you pick up a slag its not for the same thing?" this wreck of a situation sum up her whole life, the one time she needed the school whore to be just that he turned into a wimp.

"oh my god. There a little bit different Iz" he threw up his hands in frustration as he looked away from her. This really wasn't going at all to plan.

"yes they are Reid. The week after your father died you bedded nearly everyone you could get your hands on." She let out a small menacing laugh when she saw his face suddenly change and she knew she had hit him hard, "don't You dare try and come off like your some kind of……gentleman. Its far to late," she screamed at him, all she wanted to do right now was hit him until the anger she was feeling was gone "there is no one here that is going to applaud you for your sudden change of heart" she bit her lower lip hard, stopping herself from adding anything, she really needed to get out of here before she did something really stupid, well something else really stupid.

"you really don't want to go there Izzy" he felt his eyes turn black as he moved towards her. Not even his brothers brought up his father if they could help it so he wasn't going to let this girl scream it up just because she was upset. "calm the fuck down or ill make you!" he growled as he grabbed her arms tightly forgetting how much power he had when he was using.

"get your fucking hands off me" she growled back ripping out of his death grip with a small whimper, she felt a small tear escape down her face as the feeling of bruises already appearing on her arms. "so much for being there for me" she spat at him shaking her head in discuss as she moved further away from him and onto the walkway, decision already made on where she was headed to.

"where the hell are you going now?" he screamed at her, trying hard to grab on to her wrist but she jerked it away. Letting his eyes turn black to blue he watched her slowly walked away from their hiding place around the corner of the old building, "your not going to jack!" he hissed it, the realisation that he wasn't her only chose hit him.

"no," she smiled at him as she spun back round tilting her head slightly to the side. "maybe ill go give one of your brothers a visit instead"

"Tyler is going to sleep with you" he laugh it, if she really thought Tyler was going to do something as low as that she was kidding herself, fighting hard against the jealousy that was purring threw him.

"you're the only one who knows what has just happened" she had waited till she was back on the leaving path and half way down it before she shouted it back. Yeah she was scared to death whenever he visited her, but right now she needed something and the fact he wanted to sleep with her for a ere of his own was only a minor obstacle.

"hell no" he had heard the one thing he had never imagine coming from her mouth. He tried to move after her but felt his legs not respond but instead buckle beneath him. What the hell had he just done? He watched her walk further away from him, _she wouldn't possible do it, would she?_ He asked himself worriedly wishing he had just kept his mouth shut and done what they both just wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

Name Of The Past – Chapter Fifteen

Name Of The Past – Chapter Fifteen

"glad you have finally decided to answer" Izzy hissed into the phone at the sound of the high pitched, angry voice coming from the other side hit her aching head. She lifted her heavy hand over her face and placed it shielding over her eyes, covering herself from the harsh gaze coming from the window in front of her. "Elizabeth" Izzy pulled the phone away from her ear completely and let out a small whimper, she really was in no mood for this early morning call. "yes mother" she mumbled her reply as she rolled out of her bed, falling to the floor with a thud as her legs got tangled up in the blanket she had been sleeping in.

"is there something you wanted mom?" she asked letting her head drop back to the floor. Groining at the stabbing pain thriving threw her temple.

"Elizabeth Holden do not take that tone with me young lady" her mom shouted down the phone. Coursing Izzy to winch ones again in pain, "sorry mom im just…" she trailed off at the sound of someone knocking at the door, "mom are you at school?" Izzy asked wearily not wanting her mother to see her in the state she was in.

"why on earth would I be on the phone to you if I was there" her mother sounded only slightly annoyed. "Elizabeth are you ok? You seem a bit, off?" her mother asked her disappointing suspicions evident in her accusing voice.

"yeah mom im just tired" Izzy mumbled dragging her self towards the noisy door and pulling herself up. Placing a hand over her mouth shapely as the sudden spall of dizziness churned her stomach. Taking a deep breath and holding the sick down she opened the door slowly to reveal a very angry looking Tyler on the other side, his hand firmly above his head ready to bring it down hard on the door again. "no mom im not hung over" she lied looking at Tyler and placed her index finger on her lips, signalling for silence before grabbing on to his tight fitted shirt and pulling on it, dragging him into her room and slamming the door shut behind him. Bringing her hand up to her head as the noise cursed threw it, she let out a small whimper and pouted at a still angry looking Tyler.

"no mom Ive just only had like two hours sleep" she mumbled, this was not a lie. As far as she could remember which was very hazy, she had spent most of her night willowing in self pity at Nicky's and had only rolled In about three hours ago at 4A.M. Izzy rolled her eyes and felt her stomach roll with them. taking a deep breath she exhaled slowly, mumbling a uninteresting yes to her mother as she placed her spinning head on the tight muscular chest in front of her, taking Tyler of his guard for a moment, before he placed his hands on her upper arms steadying her wobbling body.

"yes ill be there tonight mother" she mumbled angrily against the softly breathing chest, "no I didn't forget about the party" she lied, she seemed to always lie to her mother. Who ever said a mother and daughter had a special kind of bond, sure wasn't lying.

"mom im losing…." She snapped her phone shut and stared at it, feeling the anger bubble up inside her. moving out of the embrace she was in she looked up to the boy who was simply watching her. She looked away from him quickly hating the look of disappointment in his eyes and throw the phone hard against the wall on the far side of the room, "fucking bitch" she finally let the loathing she had for her mother rush threw her veins, she stalked over to the pictures on her bed side table and stared at them threw a heated gaze. Every single one of them were professionally done, everyone dressed up in there bests standing motionless in front of the tiresome blank backdrops. Even on family holidays when she was younger she would remember a professional being there, camera at hand, ready to catch the perfect family shot for her mother to boast about at her next royal Ipswich party.

She hated going to other peoples dorms, peoples homes and having to look at the sweet family moments pinned up on their walls, a little boy just playing around in the dirty mud. A sneaky shot of a little girl sitting at her mothers dresser, trying things on thinking she hadn't been court pretending to be her mommy. Was it so bad that all she wanted was one photo of her and her brothers playing out in the garden at Christmas, snow balls getting throw around, bodies being the chosen targets? It wasn't as if they never did anything innocent worthy capturing, they were constantly outside messing around with things, building dens and throwing one another into the outside pool. Her mother just hated the thought of them being seen like anyone else, they were not every day folk, they where the Holden's. she stared at the photos surrounding her table, she didn't want them there, if she had a chose they would be locked up forever away from her bored glancing eyes, each one she had showed she had grown a bit taller as the year had past, the miserableness her and her brothers felt evident on their sullen faces as they stared gloomy at the viewer looking down on them.

Her grandfather was in a few of them, but after his first stroke had left him pretty much crippled in a wheelchair he had suddenly disappeared out of the family annual Christmas cards. The thought of her mother erasing her grandfather so easily from her only family 'moments' hit her chest hard. Izzy grabbed a hold of the frame nearest to her hand and moved it closer to her, there she was, her mother seated in the place her grandfather should have been. Even damn chance she got she would take that mans place, and now that he was gone she knew it was only a matter of time before she would take over the family completely.

"I hate you" Tyler heard her mumbled low under her voice, and at first thought it was towards him. He stepped closer ready to tell her exactly what he thought of her too when a shattering blow pulled him out of his thoughts, he looked over to her and saw the frame she was once holding falling to the floor, glass broken and the picture that was one inside now in the white knuckle tight grip of Izzy's fingers, "i hate her so much Tyler" she glanced over to him, her eyes portraying the malis she felt, before she looked back to the paper in her hand and began to rip it up slowly her breathing becoming more ragged with each piece ripping away from the other.

"she doesn't even care that he's gone" she sunk to her knees letting the tattered segments of paper fall freely from her shaking hands. She closed her eyes tightly shutting out the feel of a tear running roughly down her face, she wanted to scream. To rip at something, break something but she couldn't feel any will to do it. All she felt was the loneliness seep threw her and the tears following down her face one after the other. she began to curl up in to a ball when she felt two strong arms wrap tightly around her, pulling her back flat against the chest she had just moments ago used as a shield from the harsh sun.

"shh Beth" Tyler soothed in her ear, Rocking softly with the shacking body wrapped in his grasp, "its ok. No one is here, just let it out" he whispered gently brushing his fingers threw her hair and taking a big sigh. This was not what he had planned on doing when he had got there that morning. His plan was to give her a piece of his mind about the night before. scream at her for her stupid actions at the bar. Blame her harshly for making Reid so upset, the last him and his brother knew, he had gone off with her the day before. And then Hours later, she was seen along drinking like a fish at Nicky's, and he had gone off god knows where using till he had collapsed phoning to be collected. Something had happened and he had planned on finding out just what had gone on between them.

Tyler closed his door quietly and lent against it, taking it a lungful of air and sliding down the door with a thump. He had never in his life seen Elizabeth like that before, and he had decided that if he could help it he wouldn't again. He had told his parents the night before that he would be once again missing the yearly Holden Christmas party. None of them really liked the annual parties, even when it was held that year by their own, it was all two much like a show and tell for their families, comparing each child to the other. but now his perfectly form excuse had just been wasted, he now had to attend.

"Reid" he shouted out loud to the darken room, knowing that his blonde brother was in there somewhere, hearing nothing but a small groaned reply he let his head drop to his knees in frustration. Just once he wished it could be a little bit easier with him, it was times like these he cursed his other brothers for leaving him with Reid. "Reid" he growled it, slamming his hands on the floor. "where's your spare tucks?" he asked slowly, he really had been this close to finally skipping a Ipswich event.

"what?" Reid rolled over on his stomach and looked at the brunette threw sickly eyes. "why do you need a tucks?" this could have waited, he had used way to much the night before and he wasn't ready to face the world or his younger brother just yet. "why do you need a fucking tucks?" he mumbled the question again, letting his head fall back on the soft pillow.

"im going to the damn party" Tyler shot back, hating his blonde brother even more at that moment, he was always a constant struggle and at times he just didn't need it. Getting up form the floor quickly he strolled over to the window and grabbed the ends of the closed heavy curtains, "don't open them!" he ignored the moans of an argument and ripped the curtains open, "class in ten minutes, get the hell up" feeling a pillow get thrown towards him he spun round to face the angry looking Blonde staring back at him. "I have no sympathy for you Reid." He let his eyes flash black and stepped closer towards him, if his brother wanted to fight he was more then willing to oblige.

"what the hell is your problem?" Reid finally spoke, taking in his brothers tight stance, "what's got your knickers in a twist?" he tried a small joke but felt the failer of it hit him hard, ok he knew he had made a bit of a bad mistake last night, he had used far to much and had at least taken 4 years off his own life. But at the end of the day it was his life to wreck, what did they care?

"always making a joke out of things aren't you Reid?" Tyler felt a growl vibrate deep within his throat. "you would have thought after…"he stopped himself, he was not scared to take on Reid head on, it had done it countless times before, but it was just plain suicidal to bring up his father, it was a closed subject none of them like to tread on. Closing his eyes, he took a step back from his now standing brother, using to stop him from using was just plan stupid. "I called Caleb, he said you can ride with him tonight" he finally let his eyes turn back to normal as he sulked away from him and placed his hand on the door knob, gently twisting it to open.

"wait, what? Im not going anywhere near Caleb" Reid ran a shaky hand threw his greasy hair. He was not ready for a lecture of his leader yet, in about two days time, maybe then he will be ready for his knowingly boiling older brother's temper. "im coming with you" he stated strongly moving closer to Tyler.

"no im taking someone," Tyler let go of the door knob, and turn to face his roommate, "your going with Caleb" this was not as far as Tyler was concern up for negotiations.

"you weren't even going an hour ago," Reid threw his hands loosely up in go the air, "who could have possible changed your mind about this thing?", who the hell had taken his ride off him, more like.

"does it matter? I said I wasn't going to go, and now I am" Tyler moved back to the door, turning his back on his friend and went to grab at the handle again, "and now im off to class" he turned the metal doorknob In his hand, but stopped when he felt a hand grip on to his upper arm.

"where did you go this morning Ty?" Reid tighten his grasp on his brothers arm and pulled him forcefully more towards where he was standing.

"for my morning run" he didn't know why he felt the sudden urgency to lie to Reid, all he know was he really didn't want him to go anywhere near Izzy.

"and then where?" his brother was hiding something, at times Tyler was as open as a book and Reid knew just how to read him, he eyes would shift slightly always looking right for a mild seconds before looking back.

"I went to see Beth" he didn't know why he mumbled it, or why he felt a small tinge of guilt about admitting seeing her.

"that bitch" at the sound of her name, Reid felt his blood boil. He crushed his hands tightly against each other as he tried with failer to keep all memories of her away from his thoughts, "don't tell me she's the reason your suddenly going?" he pointed an accusing finger at his brother, his eyes slowly turning black. He knew something had changed Tyler's mind about going, he damn well knew it was someone.

"so what if im going because of Beth, why is that getting you so worked up" he threw it back, fighting as hard as he cold to keep his eyes from following his brothers, he was ascending soon, he had not fought it for all this time to swiftly get addictive to it now.

"I fucking knew it" Reid let a cruel laugh erupt from his throat. Letting his eyes flash at the constant inner struggle he had with his power rising threw him.

"knew what?" Tyler finally let go of his resistance and flinched at the sudden feel of power strip threw him, he hated it when anyone looked at him like that, especially his closest friends. None of them really thought he had much In the way of standing up for himself, but over the past few weeks he had felt his powers rising and building inside himself, any minute he would show them all what exactly he could do with their bodies.

"she's got her claws firmly in you man" Reid laughed with anger. Izzy wasn't as nice as everyone thought she was, he had learn that first hand when she threw his feelings back at him like they were nothing, zilch! "you have been royally Beth slapped" he hissed, he turned round slightly seeing the bed out the corner of his eye lift from the ground.

"what the hell has gotten in to you" Tyler calming faintly, what ever had happen the other night had really had a strong influence on what was going on now, "im taking her to the ball because she asked me to, you know as a friend" he didn't know why as of late he had to constantly explain himself whenever Beth was involved, "im being a Friend, but you wouldn't know what that means would you" no he was not being harsh, he was just being extremely truthful.

"well as a friend" Reid felt the pure hatred as if he was feeling it himself. And the thought of his brother feeling that for him hurt a lot, and it was all because of her, "as your oldest friend Tyler, im warning you to stay away from her"

"what did she possibly turn you down Reid? Stop acting like a child, as far as I can see she has done nothing wrong" Tyler needed to get out of there before he did something really stupid and have to hide a damn body.

"no this is where your wrong Ty, she is a fucking player and you are getting played like a prat" he had to go see her, he couldn't deal with the fact that even now, with as much venom he felt for her, he couldn't get her of his mind. Or the feeling of jealously at the thought of Tyler going anywhere alone with her growing momentarily.

"a player? Jesus Reid that's a bit rich coming from you isn't it" whatever had gotten under his brothers skin, was seriously making him go mad.

"exactly, im the only one around here that can see what she is doing. I don't want you anywhere near that…." As much as he wanted to he couldn't force the words off his tongue, brushing a hand threw his hair roughly he finally stepped away from Tyler and towards the window, this was past just getting out of hand.

"I'll go wherever the hell I want Reid, just like you remember" who the hell was he to tell him to stay away from her, she was a friend in need and he wasn't about to go anywhere just because he out of the blue had a problem with her.

"I said your not" he felt the power before he could stop himself. He watched as the white side lamp moved up into the air, and with a quick flip of his hand it went flying towards his friend at the door, he waited nervously for the sound of a smash to roll around the small room they where occupying. Hearing nothing he turned back round to Tyler slowly and saw the lamp hovering inches from the young boys face.

"you need to calm the fuck down Reid, Jesus" Tyler looked at the fear in his brothers eyes, and sigh deeply, running his sweaty hand over his face letting go of the lamp, closing his eyes at the sound of the awaiting smash, "go back to bed, your sick ill cover" he whispered, feeling the tiredness he often felt after fighting with Reid wash over him. One of them had to go get notes, it might as well be him. "ill bring you some food at lunch. Just please mate chill out a bit" and with that he left silently out of the room, leaving his brother alone with his bewilder thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

Name Of The Past – Chapter Sixteen

Name Of The Past – Chapter Sixteen

Elizabeth let go of her hair with a sigh, and watched as it fell down over her face. It was to short to be held up and to messy to be let down. Either way her mother probably wouldn't approve, she never approve of anything Izzy did. "screw it she can lump it" she mumbled giving herself one last glance in the mirror and went towards her bed, sitting on it gently, making sure not to put any creases in her silk knee length dress and jabbed her hands underneath her bed, rummaging slightly until she felt the corners of a cardboard box, and pull it out. Every single party that was throw from the upper Ipswich families her mother would send her a new pair of shoes, the higher and more flimsier each time. She was 5'8 already, why on earth did she need to be elevated any higher? Taken the black flats out of the hidden box she brought them up to her chest and smiled. Theses were the only shoes she would ever wear, they were simple, smart and brought no attention to her, they were always perfect.

Izzy slipped them on finishing off her outfit when she heard a banging coming from her closed bathroom, getting up slowly she edged towards it, waiting silently for a moment she listen for any other sounds, it was not uncommon for her stuff to simply fall from its place, she rammed so many things in there it surprised her half the time she was able to even shut the cabinet doors. She starting to edge closer to the door, relief starting to flood over her gradually as she came face to face with the frosted glass, there had only been one other big bang, but Izzy had simply put that down to every other thing shoved in there finally escaping. Putting her hand on the doorknob gently she twisted it in her hand feeling the door come away from its frame she stepped back, bringing the door with her until it was opened wide.

She stood motionless watching her intruder breath heavily in her small bathroom, her things spread out half broken around his feet. The liquids seeping into her bathmats as the smells of apples and tee tree irrupted around each other. finally finding her voice she looked away from the mess and up towards the steaming black eyes, "what the hell are you looking for?"

"where is your damn first aid kit?" he growled towards her, subconsciously bringing his hand over his stomach and whimpering slightly at the pain. "you're a girl where are your damn medical supplies" he finally looked towards her, anger rising at the realisation she was seeing him weak.

"behind you" Izzy pointed nervously, moving slowly into the room and closing the door behind her. she looked quickly towards as she saw him stumble slightly out of the corner of her eye and lean heavily on the wall. "what the hell happen to you?" she asked, not knowing why her voice was sounding so concerned. She grabbed a hold of his arm lightly and guided him to the edge of the toilet seat, grabbing the green box on the shelf now above them as she let him go.

"don't think you can run from me Beth" Chase locked his eyes at her as the pain in his stomach crashed threw him, "ill get better soon enough and if you try anything ill find you like that" he clicked his fingers in her face and smiled as she flinched at his movement.

"does it look like im going anywhere" Izzy bit back before she could stop herself. Why the hell did he have to come here? "take your damn shirt off I need to see what you've done to yourself now" she failed to control her anger as she stared transfixed to his black eyes slowly turn back to his normal chocolate brown and close slowly.

Izzy watched as chase slowly lent away from her and grabbed the edge of his t-shirt, ripping it slowly away form his formed body and over his head, hissing softly as the muscles around his gashed stomach moved to his stretching body. "Jesus" Izzy let out a small gasp as she looked at the blooded chest in front of her. "its not as bad as it looks" his voice made her jump slightly as she looked back to his eyes. Who the hell was he trying to kid? He had obviously been hit with some force, his stomach was covered in blood. The opened wound cut deeply into his skin as it went down his torso was still profoundly seeping blood. Grabbing a white towel of its rack next to her, Izzy placed it forcefully on the shaking body in front, if he kept loosing blood like this she would soon have a dead body on her hands to deal with, "you need to get this looked at, Christ" she mumbled swallowing hard the sick bubbling up in her stomach. Any more blood and her bathroom would start to look like a slaughter house.

"I didn't know you care so much Beth" his voice was liaised with sudden lust, grabbing hold of her wrist on his chest tightly and pulled her closer towards himself, smiling down on her, "don't worry about me, it will go soon enough" he breath on her face as his eyes suddenly went black and his power became stronger, working hard on his wounds. His skin stretching slowly towards the other ripped piece. The gashes still bleeding closing gradually.

Izzy ripped her wrist out of his hand and stumbled backwards. Hitting her elbow hard on the bathroom sink and cursing loudly at the sudden striking pain. She couldn't look at him any more. she had always know about their powers and what they could do with them. she had seen it often enough the days after Nicky's where the boys would fight vigorously with Aaron Abbott, behind the bar the night before and then coming into school the next day, strutting into class barely a scratch of a bruise on them. but she now found it was a completely different matter knowing about what they were capable of and seeing it with her two own eyes.

"you need to get out when your done" she mumbled scarcely audible as she turned away from him and looked towards the mirror, turning on the tap quickly she looked at her self and stared at her sickly face, all the redness she often had in her cheeks gone. Letting the water from the tap run for a moment she ran her hands over her face and breath out slowly and closed her eyes, trying as hard as she could to keep the sick from coming up her throat. She stopped frozen when she felt two strong hands grab tightly on her waist and pulling her flat against a stripped chest. "I thought you would be taking jack to your mothers party" his voice was graspy in her ear, as she felt his hot breath tingling her neck.

"im not taking anyone" she mumbled opening her eyes slowly and looking at Chase threw the mirror sternly. She really didn't want to go tonight, and this was another perfect reason she didn't want to step foot outside her room.

"your taking Tyler" his voice grew louder as he grip on her body tighten. He rubbed his face softly on her neck as her sweet perfume invaded his senses.

"no he's just giving me a ride" she bit her lip and tried to pull away from him.

"I told you to stay away from him until I told you otherwise" he growled into her ear, pulling her fighting body aggressively against his. Chase watch her threw the mirror, a small smirk appearing on his face as hers turned to horror at the feel of his hands slide from her waist and on to her flat belly, rubbing slightly. "why don't we stay in tonight Beth?"

She gagged at his words, as she lent faintly on to the counter, feeling his blood ooze from his still vaguely open wounds and soak into the back of her dress, "your still bleeding" she barely got it out before she placed her hands over her mouth. She had to try and get out of there as fast as she could. The smell and his feel was making her go dizzy. Any longer in this small room and she would faint, she could feel it.

"just a lucky shot Caleb" he mumbled. Pushing himself away from the girl he had been holding and glanced at the dark stains on her royal blue dress before looking down at his bleeding stomach. "give me a towel" he order, not bothering to look back up to her quivering body before grabbing the offered towel roughly from her grasp and pushed it on his cuts hard.

Izzy looked at him as he stumbled back to his seat, deep disgust sparking in her chest as she thought about how weak he was. He couldn't do anything to her right now, he couldn't even use his powers against her, they were too busy trying to fix the mess he has got himself in to. as much as she wanted to run, to escape and not look back, she knew that he would be behind her. at first in the distance somewhere, but like he had told her. he could heal quickly and sooner rather then later she would suddenly see him in front of her. Sighing heavily at the thought of never being able to be rid of this nightmare, she threw another towel at him. Replacing the now wrecked bloody stained one he was holding. "as soon as your able to, your need to get out of here" she stammered moving towards her bedroom and leaving him alone closing the door behind her.

Izzy pulled her stained dress over her head and threw it angrily across the room. So much for being ready. "you should differently go like that" she spun round at his voice and scowled at him. "ever heard of knocking Tyler?" she asked, not bother to try and cover up her half naked body and moved slowly towards her wardrobe ignoring the looks Tyler was giving her. she gave a loud childish sign as she looked at her clothes. Would her mother really mind that much of she just wore jeans? At the end of the day she wasn't the child they all spent their time talking about.

Tyler glanced at the dress that was throw in the bin next to him and noticed with sudden interest the red deep marks on the back of the dress, eyeing the back of Izzy carefully he grabbed the silk material and examined it closer, it was defiantly blood, And a lot of it. Looking back over to her he noticed her back was free of any scratches, or indeed any marks at all. Whatever the reason for the blood to be on her dress wasn't on her now, taking a quick glance around her room he felt his stomach tighten. Taking a deep breath he looked to were Izzy was standing and made sure there was no evidence of any marks. remembering what she had told them about Chase always covering up his work after he had finished beating her, Tyler made his way quickly towards her. Not stopping until he wrapped his arms protectively around her, if he could help it, Chase would not be getting his hands on her again tonight. "you should wear that one" he said loudly keeping one hand on her bare skin and grabbing a simple black dress from its hanger.


	17. Chapter 17

Name Of The Past – Chapter Seventeen

Name Of The Past – Chapter Seventeen.

Tyler held the entrance door open as he walked threw it, waiting for Izzy to follow swiftly behind him before letting it close back into place with a small thud. taking a glance at the girl next to him he saw the cold night air hit her bare shoulders and send a shiver threw her body. Taking of his jacket quickly he placed it over her shoulders, sniggering slightly at the look of her drowning in his large jacket. "I parked by the curb its not far" he smiled at her, taking her now cover shoulders underneath his arm and walked her towards the direction of his black hummer.

"thanks Ty" Izzy smiled, shrugging off the warm jacket and holding it out to the boy beside her. waiting till he took it off her before hopping into the car she shut her passenger door quickly, Keeping the cold shiver she was feeling from prickling her skin until he had gone from her side and was making his way around to his. Watching him walk around the front Izzy lent forward and turn the heating knobs up to full red, knowing that when Tyler turned on the engine the heat she was thriving for would turn on automatically.

"its not the weather that's making you shiver Elizabeth its that cold heart your always carrying around" Tyler tighten his grip on the dark glossed handle as he heard the male voice coming from the inside of his car, moving slightly to look in the back from his window his eyes landed on a smirking Reid, waving back at him. Sensing the cold plastic in his fingers burning up he glanced down at the handle he was holding and look on as the plastic started to remould itself in the shape he was squishing it into. Glancing at the side mirror he noticed his eyes were as black as night, and shivered at the sudden realization of his power Suring threw his body. He found himself contemplating taking out Reid right there as he look back to inside his car, feeling his blood boil at the smirk growing on the intruders face, knowing full well he had no real chance at taking on his already ascended brother, Tyler closed his eyes and breath out slowly. Waiting till his eyes went back to the crystal colour before opening them, Tyler opened his door slowly and got in. moving his review mirror slightly until Reid's face was centre in it. "I thought I told you to grab a ride with Caleb?" he asked bitterly before taking a quick peek at Izzy and noticing her fashion a minor hurt emotion on her face.

"he was going with Sarah. I didn't want to intrude on the happy couple" he lengthen the last part of his sentence slowly, never letting his eyes leave the mirror his brother was looking back at him with.

"you could of gone with Pogue" Tyler snapped turning on the engine with a harsh twist of the key, knowing before he had even got into the car that he wasn't going to be going to the party with Izzy alone.

"gone with Kate. Another, happy, couple" he finally found Izzy's face and felt the bitterness twirl around his insides, making his heart beat faster. Why did he have to bloody look her way? He cursed himself as he watched her shift under his stare. He was suddenly hoping to any god that was bothering listening to a witch, would make sure there was lots of drink at the party and he would be able to obtain a lot of it, because if he had to be in the same room as her looking like that he would be needing a very big distraction from pouncing on her. he kicked the bottom of the seat in front of him childishly ignoring the yelp that came from the brunette driving as he crossed his arms over his chest and finally looked another way. She was not going to get his time tonight, she didn't deserve it or even want it.

"I would of thought you would of taking one of your blonde friends?" Izzy hit herself mentally as she sounded what she was thinking out loud, 'way to provoke the beast Beth?' She mumbled silently turning her head to look out the window and sighing when she saw they had only reached the Spencer gates.

"Nah baby," he spat looking away from the window and lent towards her, stopping when the seatbelt restricted him, "im going solo tonight, maybe one day you could try it?"

"I am going solo Reid" Izzy found herself building up enough courage to move around in her seat and look behind her, staring the bull dead on and shivering slightly. Granted she had been harsh on him that day at the hospital. She knew that and was more then willing to owning up to her mistreating of him, but she was grieving, badly. And she had been spending the last few days besides her better judgement on wondering how he could hold this big a grudge against her under the circumstances.

Reid let out a cruel laugh that seemed to hover longer then needed around the three of them before he slammed his hand down on Tyler shoulder hard, "see baby boy," he pointed an accusing finger at Izzy, tilting his head slight while still holding her growing confused eyes, "I told you she was a bitch!" he tried to move forward but once again felt the strain on the material around him pull at its tight stitching.

"how the hell am I a bitch?" she moved towards the blonde, blocking any view from the review mirror as she placed her body in between the two chairs and gripping hard on the side of both seats, her left fingers inches away from Reid's resting arm.

Smiling at her sudden closeness Reid moved back slightly, pushing firmly on the release button for his belt before he moved back towards her, letting go of Tyler's shoulder and holding on the edge of his chair instead, shivering at the feel of the heat coming of her hand as he rested his next to hers, " well I distinctly remember Tyler leaving our room in a smart brand new tucks earlier on this evening. Going to_ your_ room to pick _you_ up and from what I can now see, he's now taking_ you_ to _your_ families party" he moved of his seat and lent on his knees, thanking Tyler's parents silently for buying there son a car big enough for him to be able to manure successfully in and cruelled towards her, not stopping till his face hovered above hers slightly, making her tilt up to keep eye contact. "your being kindly escorted by my boy here and you say your going solo? I think I have every right to call you a bitch"

"stop calling her a bitch already" Tyler slammed his hands down hard on the stirring wheel making them swerve vaguely onto the other side of the road. Turning at the sound of an escaped laugh from the girl next to him, he looked at the back of his car to see Reid sprawled out on the fall, growling loudly in pain.

"don't you laugh at me" Reid hissed yanking himself up quickly and moving even closer towards her then he had before, ignoring the pain that went sprinting threw his back from where he had hit it.

"but your so damn funny Reid" she could feel the heat radiating off her body as his brushed against hers. Fighting hard against herself to touch him she pushed herself away from the gab in the chairs and moved back into her seat, buckling herself back up. She would not give him the satisfaction of a fight, he had been trying to get something out of her all week and she had just brushed it off with a quick refusal.

"I'll give you something to laugh about" Reid hissed moving to the back of Izzy's chair and placing his hands firmly on her shoulders squeezing until she let out a small whimper, ignore Tyler's demands to stop it he carried on digging his fingers into her skin, "look at me Izzy" he commanded not stopping until she finally looked up towards him, white anger etched in her eyes.

"your not a child anymore Reid, so stop acting like one" she spoke, her words hitting him hard as he removed his hands from her bare shoulder quickly, pulling them towards his stomach as if she had just burned him. "fine" he mumbled falling back into the backseat with a thud, he looked out threw her window and captured her eyes in the side mirror. Bringing his fingers up to his chin he tap out a small rhythm as they kept they eyes glued on each other. if she wanted to pull the disinterested act then he was more then willing to play along. He felt a small smirk tug on his lips as she directed Tyler to her drive not once looking away from the mirror.

"just turn left at the next driveway" Izzy pointed straight ahead as the old stoned house came in to view.

"but everyone is turning in now" Tyler looked at the rest of the dark cars in the long line in front of them indicated for the upcoming turn, "shouldn't we follow them?" he asked a little confused.

"you could follow them, but you'll be in the car forever" Izzy smiled at Tyler as she took a quick glance at the unwanted passenger in the backseat, "if you take the next left you can park where i normally do, it'll be faster"

"you have you own private drive?" Tyler laughed as he carried on dawn the suddenly deserted small lane he had been directed on.

"it leads to the old servants house, my grandfather moved in there after…" Izzy suddenly felt a hard lump in her throat at the remembrance of her grandfather, guilt wrecking her heart beat at the thought of not thinking about him since his death, swallowing hard and avoiding the mirrors around her she smiled sadly at Tyler who had taken her hand softly, "he was moved in there after his first stroke, it was easier to have a nurse live with him there then in the big house"

"where should I park?" Tyler asked as he took the turn he was told to and came up quickly to an old two levelled small hidden cottage, " a cottage in Ipswich?" he asked sceptically, a small smile pulling at the side of his mouth.

"what can I say, you can take the English man out of England, but not his love for the thatched" she smiled shyly pointing to the small bay window for Tyler to stop at, snorting unlady like at his questioning look, "my grandfather was sent as a young boy to England for schooling, never came back until he was in his late twenties, bringing my gran with him and they built the servant house" she answer, pointed to the house they had pulled up next to.

"wait you have a house for servants?" Tyler asked laughing as he slammed his door shut and moved round to Izzy's side.

"well no, the gardener stayed there ones, but after a few months he couldn't live with the low ceilings and left" Izzy shrugged, stumbling back on her heels and into Tyler's arms as the passenger door swung open almost hitting her.

"sorry" Reid smirked, shoving his hands into his uncomfortable dinner suit trousers and rolled his eyes at his friend still holding Izzy around her waist, "I think she's got it Ty" he mumbled turning swiftly on his heels and started to walk the small path that bent towards the house, hearing the two crunch on the gravelled walkway a few steps behind him.

"sorry about him" Tyler look sympathetically at Izzy as she hooked her hands around his offered arm, "I don't know what the hell has gotten into him" he shout louder, knowing Reid had heard him as his shoulders tensed together, making him look taller in the distanced.

"don't you dare apologies for him" Izzy shot out angrily slapping Tyler's stomach hard with the back of her hand ignoring his whine of pain, "he's older enough to know better"

"yeah Ty," Reid stopped, turning slightly on his feet to look over his shoulder, "im a big boy" he wiggle his eyebrows with a smirk before he started walking again, quickening his past to get away from sickening couple behind him.

"when the hell are you going to grow up Reid?" Izzy scream stamping her feet into the unsteady gravel as she stormed towards him, leaving Tyler to trail behind her.

"when I find something to grow up for" he fired, turning round making Izzy stop abruptly, bumping into him slightly.

"why are you being such an ass Reid?" she asked madly, pushing his chest hard making him step away from her.

"what's it to you Izzy" he hissed back, looking over her with deep disappointment before turning his back on them once again, and making a quicker paise to the house, leaving them in the dark hallow lane as he bending the corner of the large line of trees.

Izzy turned to the brunette behind her and threw up her hands in the air, "really what was that about?" she asked pointing behind her at where he had left them.

"he's been acting odd ever since…." Tyler stepped nearer to her, "you know, the colony house" he said quietly looking down at her as a small blush creeping on his face, they had all been acting like asses since the colony house incident, "just don't take it to heart" seeing her face change into disbelieve her put his arm around her bare shoulders and laughed a little, "you'll soon learn when to ignore Reid and when to listen"

"I don't see why I have to" she mumbled, knowing that it had already been to late, his actions in the car had already gotten to her.

"ok, Reid's a bitch you get use to it" Tyler sighed pulling her closer into the side of his body as they began to walk the path his brother had just gone down, "better?"

"I like it better when he's being called names" she laugh as she felt the body next to her shake with a chuckle as they began to walk around the trees that was hiding the manner house.

"what is he doing now?" Tyler asked dumbfounded as he looked over at the long lawn running up to the main house, and saw the blonde they had just been talking about staring at a shaded giant oak tree.

"what's with the tree?" Reid shouted, his intriguing nature overpowering his jealousy spark at the sight of his brother's arm around Izzy's shoulders.

"it's the family tree" Izzy shouted back, letting Tyler's arm slip from its hold as she ran towards the formular sight.

"why the family tree, was it here when you brought the place?" Reid asked, feeling an odd sense of dread fill his chest as he took a quick look around the place, feeling as if something around them was out of place but not knowing what.

"Reid its been here since the witch trials" Izzy answered looking at him oddly, "it was the first thing that grew when my family built their first house"

"I thought you said your grandfather built that house?" Tyler asked as he came up behind her and pointed to where they had come from, a confused expression on his face.

"what? he did" Izzy answer nodding her head enthusiastically, "that's not what im talking about, the very first Holden house was built here" she smiled swinging her arms around herself.

"where?" Reid asked, taking a look around them for sudden appeared ruin and saw nothing.

"no. it was here. Ever wonder why the lawn up to my house was so big?' she asked looking both of them in the eyes but not waiting for an answer, " it was this field the house was built on, a few feet from the tree in fact"

"what happened to it?' Reid shoved his hands into his pocket, and smiled at Izzy, feeling a slight sense of happiness at seeing her bean with pride.

"it was burnt down" she said looking back at Reid, a small sad smile gracing her lips.

"then why build here again, why not move closer to the town like we did?" Tyler asked, looking up at the tree and also feeling the same think that Reid had.

"apparently the ancestors who rebuilt it still believed in the curse" she whispered, the colour draining from her face as she started to breath heavily. "if Chase is alive, then the curse is too" she mumbled incoherently as she began to look back and forth between the ancient tree and her family home.

"Izzy" Reid shouted, skidding on the wet grass as he slid to a stop at the side of the fidgeting young girl, swopping confused glances at Tyler as he too positioned himself next to Izzy, "what curse?"

"the pope curse" Izzy whispered, looking into a pair of cool blue eyes before glancing back at the darken tree, a shiver running threw her spin at the thought of the story all being true.

"wait, goodie pope?" Tyler asked suddenly a slight pang of fear flashing in his eyes as he look over at his brother, the same emotion evident in his eyes too, watching in horrid confusion as Izzy nodded at his question, he ran a hand threw his hair, " what's the Pope curse Iz?"

"its suppose to be just a story" she spoke, anger unmistakable present in her alarmed voice, " it was a stupid nursery story my grandmother told me to get me to sleep" she repeated herself, looking at the grass in front of her with a new sense of unknowingness.

"Izzy tell us the story" Reid spoke watching in grief as Izzy kept glancing at the tree behind him, panic and uncertainty on her face the more times she looked at it, taking her hands in his, he got her to look at him, "tell me the story Iz" he order gently.


	18. New Story Alert

New Story Alert

So hello everyone, I know I haven't updated in quite some time and im sorry for that, to any of the readers I have let. Its just I don't really know where I can go from where I left it anymore and honestly, I don't think I want to, ive distanced myself to much from it now and may even dislike it a little bit.

But anyway back to the matter at hand, ive started to write a new covenant story, what its about? im not to sure, where its going? im not to sure, is it action/romance or horror/romance? im again not to sure, so as a plea to all my Name of the Past readers, I have upload four previews of my new story on my website and would love it if some of you would take the time to read them and tell me what you think. Opinions, advice, and suggestions are all very much appreciated, so please anything you can offer im grateful to receive.

((the link is found on my homepage))


End file.
